1001 façons de séduire et se faire séduire
by Enea
Summary: Sirius aime Andria, Andria aime James, James aime Lily, Lily aime Remus, Remus aime Narcissa, Narcissa aime Lucius, Lucius aime Lily...
1. Comment attirer l'attention ?

Shaker relationnel autour d'une Serpentarde délurée... Héhé (.) Andria, James, Lily, Lucius, Narcissa, Jérémia, les Maraudeurs et toutes ces sortes de choses !

Le regard vide, les jambes tremblantes, Andria avançait dans le couloir. Quiconque serait passé à proximité aurait probablement déduit de son attitude nonchalante et inatentive à un point extrême qu'elle venait d'être la victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie. Mais il n'en était rien. La vérité était bien pire. La vérité, c'était que elle, Andria Merton, fidèle Serpente depuis six ans, était amoureuse.

Andria Merton amoureuse, c'était assez inimaginable comme ça. LA fille qui n'aimait personne... aimait donc quelqu'un. Et de plus, un ennemi, sur les propres mots de ses congénères. Mais pour elle, il était différent. Il aurait pu... Il aurait dû être à Serpentard.

La Serpentarde déglutit avec difficulté, tout en continuant son mouvement, amorcé à la base pour fuir les quolibets de ses camarades de classes de la maison rouge. Mais maintenant, trois étages et une bonne quinzaine de couloirs la séparait d'eux. En fait, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle s'était mise à marcher. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Ou plutôt, à une personne.

Son visage se matérialisait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle se l'imagina lui souriant aussi. Mais rien ne venait faire varier ses yeux vides d'expression, concentrés avec force sur un but inexistant. Andria voyait ses cheveux ébouriffés et noir de jais flotter au vent, ses lunettes nonchalament posées sur son nez. Elle voyait ses profonds yeux noirs, lagons infinis où elle ne demandait quà se noyait éternellement N.D.M. _Quelle poésie _).

Malheureusement pour la Serpentarde, ce n'est pas le magnifique garçon auquel elle rêvait qu'elle percuta dans le couloir mais un grand garçon blond platine et aux yeux à l'éclat métallique. Il la regarda de haut (attitude justifiable compte tenu de la différence de taille ) et lui demanda de son habituelle voix trainante :

"Alors, Andria, encore perdue dans tes rêves impurs ?...

-Tait-toi Lucius. Tu ferai bien de ne pas me parler de ça... Surtout toi... Tu n'a rien à me dire _à ce sujet_... Une Sang-de-Bourbe, vraiment tu me dég...

-Si tu me demande de me taire, je t'imite, petite sotte. Mais sache que toute moldue qu'elle est, je la veux et le sentiment ne tardera pas à être partagé, crois-moi."

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire énigmatique qu'Andria s'efforça de percer. Mais rien à faire. Lorsque Malefoy ne voulait pas que l'on sache se qu'il cachait, on ne le savait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. Malgré l'évidence même qu'elle ne tirerait rien de son condisciple de Serpentard, elle tenta une question.

"Dis-moi donc, mon petit Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu mijote ?

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt Mademoiselle Andria Merton Potter. répondit-il avec ironie. Tu le saura quand tu verra à mon bras la plus belle de toutes les créatures que cette école et cette Terre n'ont jamais porté.

- Arrête Lucius, j'ai la nausée ! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe est pire que Sora Chang et Justine Brown réunies (1) ! Et Merlin sait que nous avons la même opinion de ses caricatures de moignons rongés...

- Je te contredit sur un point. Aucune de ces deux... _choses_... compléta t-il, une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage, ne tient ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde la comparaison avec elle.

- Je te le répète, arrête mon pauvre Lucius. Ce n'est pas une _préfète de Gryffondor_ qui fera ton bonheur... Crois-moi sur parole, toi, il te faut du sang neuf !

-Tu suggère que j'aille chercher du côté des premières années ? demanda t-il, l'air faussement intéressé par une petite Pouffsouffle aux boucles blondes qui passait (et qui s'enfuit en courant, littéralement terrifiée, lorsque la main de Malefoy s'approcha de sa joue).

- Je suggère surtout que tu arrête de te comporter en imbécile, le blond ! Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler."

Le visage de Malefoy se tordit en une grimace d'écoeurement et il postillona vers le sol comme s'il voulait se débarasser d'un quelconque résidu peu ragoûtant.

" Ecoute-moi bien Merton, je crois que tu ne l'ouvrira plus au sujet de cette horreur de Narcissa. Il serait autrement fort possible qu'il (il mima le geste très évocateur de la décapitation avec son doigt ganté) t'arrive quelque chose..."

Andria rejeta ses longs cheveux argentés derrière elle et continua à marcher dans le couloir en pestant contre "cet espèce d'andouillette platine qui se prennait pour l'Empereur des Serpentards", faisant mine de savoir depuis le début où elle allait (même si nous savons qu'il n'en était rien). Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et jeta un dernier regard hautain à la silhouette de Malefoy qui tournait du côté opposé du couloir. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle grimaça et tira la langue, attitude certes puérile mais néanmoins soulageante.

Décidée à ne plus se laisser envahir par l'image (certes très plaisante) du Gryffondor, Andria se concentra sur la pile de devoirs qui l'attendait dans sa salle commune. Mais Potter reprit vite une place de choix dans ses pensées. Comment ce garçon faisait-il pour être aussi doué dans tous les cours ? Il n'y avait à peu près que la divination qui lui posait un peu problème... Et encore, il arrivait très bien à inventer des rêves de cadavres sanguinolents et des prédictions de morts affreuses à tous ses camarades, ce qui était suffisament au goût de sa professeur. En potions, c'était à cause de Severus qu'il pouvait rencontrer des difficultés. En effet, ils s'étaient lancé un défi stupide auquel ils ne renonçaient pas : finir toujours ces potions en premier tout en les réussissant. Mais bon... Après tout, ce Servilus agaçait tous les élèves à se pavaner continuellement, tantôt parce qu'il finissait ses potions en premier, tantôt parce qu'il inventait une nouvelle technique pour extraire le jus de nénuphar. Mais lui, Potter, il ne se pavanait pas... Enfin, si beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas pareil... Lui, il avait..._ la classe !_ Et c'était vrai ! Le malheureux Servilo ne tenait pas la comparaison avec James Potter. James Potter qui jouait au Quidditch avec la grâce et le talent d'un joueur hors-pair... James Potter qui se retrouvait exempté de devoirs à chaque cours de métamorphoses car il lui était inutile de s'entraîner... James Potter qui avait tout d'un Appollon vivant... Andria soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un garçon certes parfait mais aussi parfaitement inaccessible ? Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Sincèrement, pourquoi le Grand Potter voudrait-il sortir avec la fade Andria ? Mais malgré tous ses doutes, une petite voix lui criait de ne pas désespérer. Ne pas désespérer, c'est bien gentil, mais y'avait quand même sérieusement de quoi !

Toute à ses réflexions, Andria n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas l'avait conduit devant le portrait d'une dame très en chair, entourée d'une robe qui paraissait moulante rose en taffetas. Les cheveux de la femme dans le cadre étaient relevés en deux gros macarons sur chacune de ses tempes et elle dévisageait la Serpentarde avec un sourire mauvais et condescendant.

"Il ne me semble pas que tu appartienne à la noble maison de Godric Gryffondor, petite vipère ! Tu va me faire le plaisir de retourner te confiner dans les geôles de Salazar et d'arrêter de rôder autour des mes protégés !" avertit la grosse dame d'une voix étonnament rauque.

Andria fut prise au dépourvu. Elle n'était pas venue devant le portrait qui marquait l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor volontairement (pas comme la fois d'avant, celle d'encore avant et celle d'encore avant... pas comme LES fois d'avant !) mais la peinture avait remarqué sa tendance à venir faire les cents pas devant elle, l'air de rien. Elle balbutia quelques excuses, la tête basse.

"Madame, je ne faisais pas attention à se que je faisais. Je ne venais nullement rôder autour du dortoir des Gryffondors. Je vais redescendre dans ma salle commune. Excusez-moi."

C'était incroyable l'emprise qu'un simple tableau pouvait avoir sur elle. Mais venant d'une famille de moldus où l'avait abandonné sa vrai famille, les De Lorich, des Sangs-Purs de belle lignée ; elle ne connaissait que très peu le monde de la magie. Les tableaux qui parlent et bougent, elle n'en avait jamais vu avant de recevoir le jour de ses onze ans la lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Et lorsqu'on a jamais vu de tableaux vivants, ça a une fâcheuse tendance à impressionner...

Piteuse, Andria prit le chemin des cachots de Serpentard. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir fait exprès, arriver devant la Tour de Gryffondor lui avait paru heureux. Pourquoi James n'en serait-il pas sorti à cet instant ?

Arrivée devant les geôles, Andria chercha du regard le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de sa propre salle. C'était un petit tableau, encadré seulement d'une petite baguette noircie. Il représentait un sorcier, l'air vieux et sage, pointant sa baguette sur un dragon. Le dragon, lui, faisait une tête un peu bizarre. Comme si on lui avait demandé d'être gentil. Il semblait un peu... désorienté. Mais le plus étrange dans ce minuscule tableau, c'était la forme du nuage au dessus du sorcier. Il avait la forme d'un serpent ondoyant, cachant le soleil et baignant la scène d'une obscurité irréelle.

Andria prononça le mot de passe à mi-voix et le mur entier sur lequel se trouvait le tableau se découpa en deux, le séparant avec lui.

La pièce qui se tenait à l'intérieur était des plus étranges. Des murs de pierres nues encadraient la pièce rectangulaire, diffusant en son sein une étrange fraicheur. Des vitrines anguleuses pleines de statuettes et d'objets inconnus se rangeaient le long d'eux. Encadrée de trois bibliothèques de chaque côté, une cheminée de pierres noires se dressait face à l'ouverture de la salle commune et un feu magique verdoyant crépitait à l'intérieur. Au centre de la pièce trônait un canapé en peau de dragon de Jade, vieilli par les années. A chacune de ses extrémités siègeaient des fauteuils un peu anciens, recouvert de feutre vert et incrustés d'argent. Une longue table basse serpentait entre les fauteuils et le canapé, recouverte d'un napperon brodé d'argent et de vert émeraude. Au centre de celui-ci prenait pied un immense candelabre à l'air précieux, incrusté de pierreries, dans lequel se consumaient trois longues bougies verte. Sur le sol s'étandait un tapis moelleux, semblable à de l'herbe du matin, et s'arrêtait à la limite des dortoirs où il reprennait, vert de gris chez les garçons, vert gazon chez les filles.

Andria posa un pied sur l'accueillant tapis et s'avança dans sa salle. A cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, elle était vide. Mais la Serpentarde n'aurait pas été surprise d'y trouver quand même deux ou trois congénères de son année. Mais visiblement décidés à ne pas laisser passer les derniers jours de beau temps de l'année, les Verts étaient descendus au parc. Andria était donc seule. Depuis six ans dans le château c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la salle commune.

Ca avait un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant... La salle d'habitude si animée semblait morte. Déjà que l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus chaleureuse habituellement, là c'était carrément angoissant. Le feu de la cheminée et le candelabre diffusaient des lueurs angoissantes sur les murs de pierres brutes et les tâches floues et mouvantes traçaient dessus des silhouettes tremblantes. Andria déglutit. Vraiment, elle se faisait des plans à tous les niveaux ! Entre ses rêves Jamessiens et ses cauchemars sallecommunesques, elle était littéralement à côté de la plaque.

D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha du canapé qu'elle avait si souvent partagé entre Lucius et Narcissa, tentant vainement de les rapprocher. Du bout du doigt, elle suivit le contour d'une écaille avant de se laisser choir sur la peau de dragon. Décidément, cette banquette était toujours aussi confortable... La Serpentarde remonta sur elle le châle qui traînait sur un accoudoir et approcha ses pieds, déchaussés au préalable, du feu. Les doigts de pieds en éventail, elle baîlla et afficha un sourire niais. Elle se sentait à nouveau vraiment bien là. Malgré sa solitude. Rien n'aurait pu venir troubler son bonheur.

Un craquement retentit. Andria releva les yeux du feu qui n'en finissait plus de crépiter et les posa sur le mur derrière elle. Il venait de se fendre en deux, laissant ainsi place à une silhouette frêle et connue. La Serpentarde se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber sur le sol le châle qui la recouvrait. Elle se précipita sur son amie.

" Narcissa ! Enfin ! Où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! commença t-elle, bien qu'elle sache pertinement que la seule personne qu'elle avait cherché était à Gryffondor.

- Andria... Andria, tu es allée parler à Lucius n'est-ce pas ?..." dit la nouvelle arrivante, l'air piteux.

La Serpentarde baissa les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se sentait prise au dépourvu.

" Oui... Non... Un peu... Pas beaucoup... Je lui ai juste dit que... Que s'est-il passé ? ajouta t-elle en voyant la mine détruite de son amie.

- Je ne... Ecoute, il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer les entremetteuses... Je dois me débrouiller... Seule avec lui... De toute façon je crois qu'autant que je me fasse à l'idée que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. A peu près autant que toi et le meilleur ami de mon cousin."

Andria plaqua son amie contre le mur. Elle avait l'air furieux. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle était si heureuse que Narcissa soit entrée dans la salle commune. Mais là, elle avait seulement envie de faire comprendre à Mademoiselle Narcissa Black Malefoy qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas l'ouvrir sur James.

"Ma petite Narcissa, je t'aime bien tu vois, j'essaie de te rendre service mais toi, de ton côté, tu n'as pas intérêt à te mettre entre moi et James. Crois-moi, tu le paierais si tu le faisais..."

D'un geste maladroit, la Serpentarde se remit une mèche argentée derrière l'oreille et se retourna. Elle posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé et contempla le feu d'émeraude qui crépitait toujours dans la cheminée. Elle n'osait plus adresser un regard à Narcissa. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussie à rester maîtresse d'elle-même...? Elle s'était pourtant juré qu'elle ne se laisserai plus emporter... Et encore, là, elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus mais elle s'apprêtait vraiment à frapper son amie. Sa vision se brouilla de larmes et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

" Narcissa je suis désolée, ma réaction était... je suis... Pardonne-moi... articula Andria, sans accorder un regard à son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est pas grave... Mais je sais bien que Lucius et ce James Potter ne peuvent pas nous voir alors autant s'y faire... Je veux dire... Tu es d'accord pour dire que James n'est pas ton grand ami et que Lucius n'est pas le mien n'est-ce pas ?"

Andria ne répondit. Elle avait la gorge serrée. Narcissa avait raison mais c'était trop dur de s'avouer vaincue après tant de temps à attendre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et son amie lui caressa les cheveux. Du bout des lèvres, elle articula "c'est dur, je sais..." et elles gardèrent le silence pendant une durée in(dé)finie.

Le mur de pierre auxquel elles tournaient le dos se sépara, laissant place à une longue silhouette filiforme et une cascade de cheveux blonds platines.

Narcissa retint un cri, Andria un soupir.

" Et bien alors, Andria, qu'est-ce que fait ici toute seule alors que _tous_ les élèves du double-cours de métamorphoses de l'après-midi sont dans le parc... ?" dit Lucius de son habituelle voix traînante, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué Narcissa.

Cependant, Andria, qui connaissait Malefoy depuis six ans, avait perçu la nuance avec laquelle il avait prononcé le "tous". Il venit de dire clairement et très explicitement que James était dans le parc. La Serpentarde plaqua sa main devant la bouche. Elle n'avait même pas songé que James puisse être dehors. Pourtant, c'était évident ! Il devait encore faire des démonstrations de balai et elle, stupide, restait cloîtrée six pieds sous terre au lieu d'aller hurler son admiration.

" Lucius, tu m'étonne, pourquoi viens-tu me dire que James est dehors alors que je sais que rien ne t'horripile plus que mon amour pour lui ? demanda t-elle sur un ton détaché.

- En réalité, je reste fidèle à ma Maison... Lily est dehors et j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagne... Un petit service en contrepartie de l'information, vois-tu...?

- Quel opportuniste ! déclara Andria un sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi tu n'irai pas guetter ta belle avec Narcissa ? Vous pourriez parler un peu, et moi, je pourrai aller voir Potter plus rapidement... ?

- Je ne vois Black nulle part. dit Lucius, en lançant dans la pièce un vague semblant de regard circulaire. Et de toute façon, c'est toi qui m'accompagnera... déclara t-il d'un ton catégorique.

- D'accord..." conclua Andria après un court instant de réflexion, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Narcissa n'avait prononcé aucun mot de la conversation. Elle avait simplement retenu une nouvelle exclamation lorsque Andria avat parlé d'elle. Mais la jeune Serpentarde aux cheveux de Vélane se retourna vers son amie.

" Tu viens avec nous, Narcissa ?

- Ohnononononon... jenevoudraipasvousdérangerpendantquevousespionnezevans... (N.D.M. "Oh non non non non non, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger pendant que vous espionnez Evans")

- Tu ne dérange pas ! assura Andria en tirant son amie par la bras. Mais celle-ci résista fermement.

- Non, non, je vais faire quelques devoirs et m'entraîner au sortilège d'Apparition. Je le maîtrise vraiment mal..."

Andria n'insista pas. Si Narcissa en venait à dire devant Lucius qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas le sortilège d'Apparition -où elle excellait-, c'était qu'elle se heurtait à un refus catégorique et irrémédiable.

" Tant pis..." répondit la Serpentarde d'un ton déçu.

Dans un geste faussement solennel, Lucius tendit son bras à Andria, qui le prit comme pour aller à un bal, la bouche fendue dans un espèce de sourire snobinard. Le garçon tapota le mur de la porte du bout de sa baguette et il se sépara. Tous deux franchirent l'embouchure et atterirent dans le couloir, sombre, étroit et froid. Ils éclatèrent de rire en coeur en voyant la mine de deux jeunes Serdaigles qui les avaient vu se tenir par le bras. D'un pas rapide, ils gagnèrent le Grand Hall.

"Bon, je suppose que Potter doit être en train de faire des prouesses ménagères (N.D.M. c'est comme ça que Lucius qualifie le vol de James, par jalousie probablement...), donc, pour lui, il faut viser le terrain de Quidditch... J'en conclu que Evans doit être à l'opposée complète.

- Je partage votre analyse, cher confrère." approuva Andria en riant.

Les deux Serpentards prirent alors la direction du lac qui trônait au milieu du parc. Mais au bord de ce lac, un immense attroupement s'était formé. Des sifflements, des jurons et des rires s'en élévait. Intrigués, Lucius et Andria décidèrent de se renseigner sur ce qui ce passait.  
Contre toute attente (Notez l'emploi ironique ), James Potter se trouvait au milieu de la cohue. Pour la énième fois, il maintenait Severus en l'air par les pieds, exhibant ainsi à qui voulez le voir le caleçon crasseux du Serpentard. A quelques mètres du facétieux Gryffondor se trouvait son ami préfet, Maraudeur de son état. Et juste à côté, Adamsberg Berberian, le préfet de Serpentard qui injuriait Remus Lupin (car c'était lui, le préfet), lui criant des trucs genre "et toi, préfet de mes cs tu peux pas contrôler un peu tes guignolos ! J'vous jure des préfets comme ça on en a pas vu depuis cette larvede Lomers en 1803 (2)! Secoue ta graisse ! Les puissants et courageux Gryffis ! Non mais je vous jure laissez moi me marrer ! Que de la gueule ils ont !". Mais Lupin avait l'air faible et fatigué. On aurait dit qu'il n'entendait même pas les provocations de Berberian. Et il aurait bien été le seul. Lily Evans, l'autre préfète des rouges, tirait violement James par les épaules, l'injuriant copieusement aussi. Et pendant ce temps, les yeux brillants de malice, Jérémia Somerset, la préfète de Serpentard, riait en pointant du doigt l'entrejambe de _Servilo_.

Lucius, qui avait toujours éprouvé un certain respect pour Rogue, se rengorgeait de le trouver ainsi humilié, mais concéda tout de même à une Andria hilare qu'il devrait apprendre la notion de lessive. Mais le regard du Serpentard était perdu sur une autre personne. Malgré le fait qu'elle soutienne qu'elle détestait James Potter, la manière dont elle le tenait montrait clairement que Lily Evans ressentait quelque chose à son égard. Il déglutit, la gorge serrée.

Andria, de son côté avait la gorge on ne peut moins serrée. La vision de l'exhibition du caleçon de Severus avait un quelquechose d'innatendu et de frais en cette chaude après-midi. Et Potter ne faisait qu'en remonter dans son estime. Mais lorsque la robe de sorcier et la chemise de Rogue se retrouvèrent à ses pieds, elle décida qu'il fallait quand même faire quelque chose. Elle se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule sans cesse grandissante de Gryffondors et de Serpentards de sixième année et septième année et se retrouva ainsi aux côtés de Severus, qui exhibait maintenant bien malgré lui ses côtes proéminentes et son sternum saillant. Ses muscles atrophiés laissaient se dessiner nettement les moindres contours de ses os et des veines bleutées et violacées parcouraient la totalité de son corps. Bref, pas une vision très réjouissante. Le malheureux suspendu battait des bras furieusement pour éloigner les curieux mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'attrait qu'on lui accordait. L'attraction du jour : le serpent qui mue. Pathétique.

Andria se rapprocha d'un pas décidé de James. Après tout, montrer qu'elle avait du répondant ne pouvait pas la faire descendre dans l'estime de Potter... En marchant, elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et l'essuya d'un geste vigoureux. Elle se planta devant James, que Lily lâcha imédiatement. Elle partit se cacher dans les rangs des Gryffondors. Si Andria s'était retournée à ce moment précis, elle aurait pu percevoir le mince sourire qui se traça sur le visage inexpressif de Malefoy.

" S'il te plait Potter, fout la paix à Servilus. Je sais bien que la vision de ce gringalet qui fait un strip-tease à contre-coeur à quelque chose d'attractif mais c'est quand même un camarade de maison. Donc laisse-le tranquille.

- Merton, je vais me faire un plaisir de "laisser tomber" ton ami _Servilo_... répondit-il, un sourire mauvais et provocateur fendant son visage. Et, d'un geste ample et solennel, il brisa le sortilège et l'attraction qui maintenaient Rogue en l'air. Il s'effondra sur le sol comme un vieux tas de tissus rose pâle à côté du tas noir et blanc de chemise et de robe. Andria soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Et maintenant...? Tu voudrais vraiment me faire croire que tu ne recommencera plus ? Tu voudrais que je gobe une énormité pareille ?

- Gobe ce que tu veux Merton, ça ne me regarde pas... Tu peux même te satisfaire avec autre chose que des mots si ça te plaît -quoique si tu es avec Servilo comme la rumeur le prétends je ne te le souhaite pas-."

Andria manqua de s'étouffer. Rumeur ? Severus ? Elle ? La Serpentarde se colora vitesse grand V d'une jolie teinte cramoisie jurant totalement avec sa cravate verte.

Elle bafouilla quelques exclamations étouffées.

" James... Je... Severus et moi ! Tu... Je... Nous... élèves... Rumeur... Qui !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu raconte ma pauvre vieille... Et si moi, avec mon intelligence hors-du-commun, je ne pige rien à ce que tu jacte, c'est que tu es tombée bien bas. En même temps, Servilo... Faut vraiment être basse dans tous les domaines. C'est bête, tu aurais été une Gryffondor, j'aurai même pu te trouver à mon goût. Mais la nature n'en a pas fait ainsi. déclama t-il à la manière d'un discours solennel. A cet instant, il tira Evans vers lui, la prennant par la taille et reprit :

- Tu vois ma petite Merton, ça c'est une fille ! Regarde ces beaux yeux verts (il pointe le doigt dessus)... Regarde ses boucles brillantes et soyeuses (il prend une mèche et se la passe sur la joue)... Regarde sa peau de velours (il frotte sa joue contre la sienne)... Regarde sa poitrine de...

- Lâche moi, pervers ! hurla Lily en repoussant violement le beau Gryffondor -ce qui eut pour effet de n'en avoir aucun sauf celui de la lâcher-. Lâche moi lâche moi lâche moi ! Il n'y aura jamais assez de shampooing sur cette planète pour me nettoyer de se que tu viens de faire !

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! répondit James sur un ton espiègle. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette quelques instants et prononça : Aparecium Shampooing !

A cet instant précis, le lac disparu. Il fut recouvert d'une matière étrange et indéfinissable. Aussi dense que du polystyrène et aussi légere qu'une plume, une mousse épaisse le noyait de part en part. Plusieurs élèves en maillots de bain en sortirent, blanchis de la tête aux pieds, comme recouverts d'habits de plastique. Ils pestaient contre les évènements moussus qui les empêchaient de faire leurs longueurs avant de regarder nerveusement James. Celui-ci -ce qui déconcerta Andria- avait l'index appuyé sur la lèvre inférieure, les dents du haut aussi, les hanches tordues et le pied vers l'intérieur. Il était tout bonnement plié de rire et Evans affichait une mine des plus déconfites. Andria hésitait. Devait-elle continuer sur sa lancée de super-justicière et faire un rapport à X(3) sur la conduite déplorable de James et Lily sans oublier Lupin, qui n'avait fait que dénigrer son rôle de préfet- ou bien se laisser à rire de bon coeur avec James ?

Elle finit par choisir la troisième option, celle de se rapprocher de Lucius et éventuellement de rejoindre sa salle commune, l'air faussement outré et répugné. Elle recula donc de quelques pas vers les Serpentards. Mais, lorsqu'elle se retourna, avec dans l'idée de le regarder en levant les yeux aux ciel et de l'entraîner vers la salle commune pour y charrier copieusement Lily-l'incapable-moldue, Lucius avait disparu. Andria parut surprise. Ainsi, il aurait manqué et d'une les exploits d'une Serpentarde sur le Grand Potter, et de deux le ridicule qui couvrait encore tous les préfets. Cela semblait inpensable... D'un geste rapide, ne contenant pas l'air déboussolé qui grandissait sur son visage, elle se retourna vers la foule qui commençait à se disperçcer en gromelant. Elle interogea du regard un groupe de Serpentards mais aucun ne prêta attention à elle, et tous partirent en maugréant. Dans un instant de panique, Andria se retourna vers James et les Maraudeurs.

Sirius "Patmol" Black, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début des frasques de son ami "Cornedrue", se tenait appuyé le dos contre un tronc d'arbre, un brin de paille (ou de toute autre végétal non-identifié) coincé entre les dents. Il avait l'air habitué à la rivalité pathétique entre James et Rogue, car il arborait seulement un vague sourire, de ceux qui se dessinent quand on revoit la même comédie pour la cinquième fois en trois jours. Andria le regarda quelques secondes, troublée.

Remus "Lunard" Lupin avait l'air de plus en plus faible et torturé. Andria ignorait tout du mal qui rongeait le pauvre Gryffondor et le prennait donc sans compassion, du genre qu'elle se l'imaginait entreprendre un régime draconnien pour plaire à quelqu'un. Il tenait sur ses genoux en tailleur un livre épais relié de cuir intitulé "Lycanthropie : la subir, s'en sortir" et le feuilletait à petits gestes nerveux.

Peter "Queudver" Pettigrow bougeait son nez, les yeux brillants d'amiration, fixant d'un air fasciné le petit Vif d'Or que James s'amusait à lancer en l'air puis à rattraper. Il poussait à intervalles irréguliers des petits couinements aigus. Celui-là, Andria ne cherchait même pas à le comprendre. Et elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il soit amoureux de son Maraudeur d'ami. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

James "Cornedrue" Potter avait sorti de sa poche un petit Vif d'Or -comme à son habitude- et s'amusait à le libérer quelques secondes avant de le rattraper d'un geste agile. Il posait un oeil nonchalant et rieur sur _Servilo_ qui renfilait avec difficulté sa robe mitée sur sa chemise moisie. A chaque couinement de Queudver, il lâchait un sourire triomphant. Andria ne le trouvait pas prétentieux. C'était seulement un genre qu'il se donnait. Il voulait qu'on le remarque à tout prix et il excellait dans son art, c'était tout. (Hum...)

Soudain, Potter quitta son Vif d'Or des yeux, ne regarda plus Rogue et n'écouta plus Queudver (qui répétait avec constance que la balle s'échappait). Son regard se posa sur Andria. Décidée à ne pas se démonter -ce qui aurait été relativement voyant puisqu'elle était à moins d'un mètre de l'arbre contre lequel les Maraudeurs été tous appuyés- elle demanda d'une voix se voulant assurée :

" Est-ce que tu sais où est passé Lucius Malefoy ?"

James la regarda avec insistance. Sans arrêter de la fixer, il répondit :

" Et bien ma petite Merton, on a besoin de casser le Petit Pote Potter en public mais quand la foule se dissipe on vient pleurer dans les chemises du Génialisime et Gentil James ?... (Andria se rengorgea) Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est Mal au foie et quand bien même je le saurai, pourquoi te le dirai-je ?

- Potter, s'il te plait... Je connais Lucius depuis six ans et les sous-entedus imperceptibles je les connait tous par coeur... Ce que tu viens de dire, ça veut clairement sous-entendre que tu sais parfaitement où il est allé. Alors dis-le...

- J'avoue que tu m'a percé à jour. Oui je sais où est Mal au foie. Je l'ai entendu le dire. Mais je me répète. Pourquoi te le dirai-je ?

- Disons qu'il serai préférable que tu me le dises, si tu n'a pas envie de récurer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde bien sûr... Je crois que c'est la punition que rêve de te coller notre cher concierge depuis des années non ?

- Merton tu as gagné cette manche mais ça ne durera pas. Tu ne m'aura pas toujours avec les "Hautes Instances" de l'école. Il faudra parfois que tu te débrouille... Toute seule..."

Remus leva les yeux de son livre, l'air inquièt. Sirius cilla plusieurs fois, l'air inquièt. Peter porta ses deux index à la bouche et mâchouilla furieusement ses ongles crasseux, l'air inquièt. James plaqua sa poche contre lui, laissant se deviner le volume de sa baguette, l'air conquérant. Andria se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, les sourcils haussés, l'air moitié amusé-moitié anticipateur.

"Où est-il ?" répéta-elle comme une idée fixe.

Mais ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole. Il se leva, les mains plaquées contre le tronc à la manière d'un chien. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de Andria. Celle-ci voulut reculer mais il se saisit de son bras. Elle déglutit, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la beauté du Maraudeur qui s'approchait d'elle. Sirius approcha son visage du sien. Une goutte de sueur tomba dans le décolletté de la Serpentarde et elle essuya du revers de la main son front moite.

"Lucius est _parti_. Quelque part où te le trouvera facilement. Avec Lily _Potter_. Fais-lui passer ce message. _Ceux qui seront allé trop loin n'auront pas de place dans les rangs du vainqueur._ Il comprendra."

Et à cet instant précis, Sirius embrassa Andria. Un baiser volé, comme au cinéma. La Serpentarde battit furieusement des paupières, incapable de savoir quoi faire, incapable de trouver la force de résister. Sirius se releva après quelques secondes et se lécha les lèvres. Non. _Les babines_. Andria s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche. Elle ne comprennait pas le comportement étrange de Sirius, qui commençait par s'approcher comme s'il voulait la tuer, lui sussurait à l'oreille des messages pour Lucius et finnissait par l'embrasser. Sous le choc, elle recula d'un pas.

Lupin avait l'air mitigé. Une partie de lui semblait s'amuser des évènements, l'autre semblait plus sérieuse, plus _préfète_.

Peter retenait son souffle avant d'éclater de rire, l'air terrifé. Et il recommençait inlassablement ce petit manège.

James affichait un sourire étrange. Mais Andria tenta de se persuader qu'il y avait un peu de jalousie dedans.

Sirius lui, semblait se délecter de la situation. Pour une fois, James ne l'avait pas doublé. Il avait fait plus de bruit et affichait un petit air de vainqueur sur le visage.

Andria était sous le choc. Elle avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Ca voulait dire quoi _ceux qui seront allé trop loin n'auront pas de place dans les rangs du vainqueur _? Ils avaient un problème tous ces Gryffis ! Entre le Queudver complétement syphonné incapable de se tenir normalement plus d'une demi-seconde, le Lupin dont l'état de santé physique et mentale semblait se dégrader de plus en plus, le Sirius qui embrassait les filles qu'il avait l'air de vouloir les tuer et le James littéralement indescriptible, tant physiquement que moralement tellement il était beau et étrange ; ils avaient une vraie ménagerie !

Elle chancella et se rattrappa contre un arbre, l'air hébété.

"Et bien, mes baisers auraient-ils un effet boeuf sur toi ?" demanda Sirius en riant. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Andria qui tomba par terre. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Ca devait déjà faire deux bonnes minutes qu'il l'avait embrassé mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Et là, le voir se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau... Elle parut soudainement terrifiée. Ce n'était plus Sirius Black qu'elle voyait s'avancer vers elle, l'air mutin. _C'était Narcissa Black !_ Andria secoua la tête et se demanda si finalement, la vision de sa congénère Serpentarde n'était pas moins inquiètante.

Sirius se pencha sur elle à nouveau.

"Tu devrai te dépêcher de rejoindre Mal au foie, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de trop vers le vide..."

Il se releva et repartit vers le saule qui servait de dossier aux Maraudeurs et se rappuya aux côtés de Remus et James.

En se relevant à son tour, Andria remarqua que la mousse envahissait toujours le lac et que les protestants en maillots de bain râlaient toujours au lieu de tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle s'approcha de la rive du lac et pointa sa baguette sur la mousse blanche et dense.

"Evanesco"

Aussitôt le polystyrène mousseux disparu et Andria s'en alla la tête haute, décidée à partir en laissant aux Maraudeurs une impression de force de caractère et de "je-m'en-foutisme".

Restait maintenant à trouver Lucius. Elle essaya de se remémorer les paroles de Sirius mais le souvenir de son baiser enflammé était le plus présent. Maintenant hors de vue des Gryffondors, puisqu'elle avait pénétré l'enceinte du chateau, elle secoua la tête, tentant de se concentrer.

Il avait dit... Lucius est _parti. _Dans un endroit où mes baisers auraient-ils un effet boeuf sur toi ? Elle secoua encore la tête. Lucius est _parti. _Quelque part où te le trouvera facilement. Avec Lily_ Potter._

C'était bien ça. Lucius était avec Lily Evans. Et de plus, Andria venait de recevoir la confirmation du fait que James avait des vues sur la moldue. Lily Potter. N'importe quoi ! Andria Potter, oui, ça, ça avait de la classe... Et pourtant... Puis la conversation que Lucius et elle avait tenu ce matin lui revint en mémoire. Lucius avait dit qu'elle le verrait bientôt avec Lily au bras. Elle déglutit. Visiblement, il avait gagné contre James. Et visiblement Lucius ne voulait qu'elle l'accompagne que pour occuper les Maraudeurs. Après tout, il savait qu'elle ne manquerai pas une occasion de prouver sa valeur à James, surtout après que la Sang-de-Bourbe se soit ridiculisé. Et après tout aussi, la dispute semblait être commencée depuis un moment lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il la connaissait si bien... Mais elle aussi le connaissait bien...

"La buanderie..." murmura t-elle à mi-voix.

D'un pas redevenu vif et sûr, Andria prit le premier escalier qu'elle croisa. Soudain les paroles de Sirius prirent un sens.

_Ceux qui seront allé trop loin n'auront pas de place dans les rangs du vainqueur._

_Tu devrai te dépêcher de rejoindre Mal au foie, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de trop vers le vide._

Malefoy voulait séduire Lily que voulait séduire James qu'elle voulait séduire elle-même ! Quel cafoutoir ! Alors, pendant qu'elle occupait Potter -et en profitait pour le draguer-, il faisait de même avec Evans... Quelle galère ! Si ça collait entre Lucius et Evans, les Maraudeurs lui tomberaient dessus, et elle n'aurait plus d'autres choix que de s'interposer. Et là, elle foirerait son coup avec Potter pour toujours...

Andria continua à courir d'escaliers en couloirs et de passages secrets en portes noircies. Elle arriva soudain devant une petite porte moisie et couverte de champignons. Des bruits filtraient sous celle-ci, ainsi qu'un sifflement qui n'avait rien de naturel... La voix de Lucius et des gémissements féminins, probablement ceux de Lily, comme Andria l'avait prédit. Où Malefoy aurait-il pu amener une personne contre son gré pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé à part la "planque" ?

Andria sortit sa baguette et elle tapota la serrure de la porte en murmurant "Alohomora". Un déclic se fit entendre et les voix cessèrent instanément dans la pièce. On entendait plus que le bruit des gouttes du robinet fuyant qui tombaient une à une dans le lavabo en émail.

* * *

(1) Ces deux noms sont naît de mon imagination. En aucun cas ils ne correspondent à ceux -s'ils existent- de J.K. Rowling. Il s'agit dans mon esprit (bien que cela signifie qu'elles ne se sont pas mariées et qu'elles ont gardé leurs enfants à elles seules...) des mères de Cho Chang et de Lavande Brown.

(2) Autre personnage totalement inventé ! En réalité, je n'ai aucune idée du nom des préfets de 1803. En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il y en avait... Tant pis ! Au fait, tous mes préfets (sauf Remus et Lily) sont inventés.

(3) En fait il s'agit du concierge de l'époque mas je n'ai aucune idée de son nom... Si vous le savez, donnez-le moi en review s'il vous plait ! (.)

Après la lecture de la fanfic "D'un point de vue à l'autre" de Blue Cinnamon (conseillée par Seydrune), j'ai subit quelques influences. En effet, j'ai réalisé en me relisant que nos deux James avaient quelque points en commun... En même temps, c'est censé être le même personnage non ?... Désolée quand même ! En tout cas si tu me lis, j'adore ta fanfic Blue !


	2. Comment tomber amoureux ?

**_Réponses aux Reviews_**

Hedwige09 : coucou !  
tu comptes écrire une longue fic ?  
parce que je trouve ça vraiment génial !  
bien écrit et tout et tout !  
àbientôt, hedwy...

Enea : Coucou ! Ton review m'a fait super plaisir ! C'était mon premier ! Oui, je compte que ma fic soit disons... d'une longueur raisonnable. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le troisième chapitre donc le laps de temps entre celui-ci et le suivant sera probablement un peu plus long. De plus, je suis en plein déménagement. Mais bon, je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible. A bientôt !

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, laissant place à la silhouette élancée de Andria. Elle entendu Lucius pousser un soupir de soulagement en la voyant.

"Andria tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! J'étais persuadé que ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs m'avaient suivi... Mais je suppose qu'ils ne m'ont même pas vu partir. Ni ma Lily d'ailleurs. rajouta t-il en pointant le doigt sur sa droite.

Lily était ligottée à une énorme pièce de tuyauterie, un pan de drap mité en guise de baillon. Elle se tortillait furieusement, tentant de s'extraire aux cordes épaisses qui l'enserraient comme des serpents. A intervalle régulier, elle poussait des petits gémissements furibonds.

Andria baissa les yeux, la vision d'une préfète de Gryffondor kidnappée par un Serpentard amoureux étant un peu trop comique pour elle. Son regard tomba alors sur ce qui devait être à l'origine des sifflements qu'elle avait entendu depuis l'extérieur. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le chaudron de Malefoy et demanda, l'air inquisiteur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bronx ? Tu veux l'empoisoner ?

- Andria Andria Andria... Et dire que j'étais persuadé que tu avais tout compris ce matin dans le couloir quand tu m'a percuté... Je prépare un ph...

- Lucius tu sais que les philtres d'amour ont été rendu illégaux en même temps que ceux de persuasion et d'Imperium... Et en plus, tu crois que tu as le niveau pour inventer un philtre efficace... ? Je sais que tu as bonne estime de toi mais là, tu dépasse les bornes !

- Qui te parle d'inventer...? Pourquoi inventer quand on a une bonne recette ?"

Andria fixa Lucius avec un regard à la fois pleins de reproches et d'envie. Où avait-il déniché une recette de philtre d'amour ? Il l'avait sûrement trouvé...

"Je l'ai trouvé... commença Malefoy.

- A LA RESERVE ! s'exlamèrent-ils en coeur.

- Bien évidement ! Tu crois que j'aurai pu trouver ça où ? Dans les rayonnages ? Genre "voyons voyons... pardon Madame Pince, mais vous n'avez pas un rayon pour les philtres, dangereux, illégaux et de magie noire poussée ?"... Ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plait. Ca fait des mois que je potasse mon plan... Il était infaillible... Et la potion, c'est la clé de mon succès...

- Lucius sale traître pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ! Tu sais très bien que je rêve depuis toujours -ou tout du moins six ans- de faire un Philtre Interdit pour Potter ? On aurait fait ça à deux !

- Si je ne suis pas stupide, tu es loin de l'être ! Je pensais que tu comprendrai... Ca me semble étonnant que tu n'ai pas compris pourquoi..."

En voyant la mine désespérément attérée de son amie il ajouta :

"Pour t'éviter des ennuis Andria ! J'en ai rien à foutre d'être exclus de cette école minable si c'est pour partir en sachant que celle-là m'aime et viendra me retrouver dehors... Tu le comprends ça ? Alors que toi, tu ne vas pas gâcher ton avenir pour ce s de Potter..."

Andria s'enflamma. De quel droit traîtait-il James de s ! Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était qu'il était le meilleur ami du cousin de Narcissa, alors pour lui, c'était forcément un s d'entêté !

"Et dire que tout ça, c'est à cause de Narcissa ! C'est juste par colère envers elle que tu veux m'éloigner de James ! Tu es pathétique ! Laisse-moi vivre un peu, t'es pas ma mère Lucius !"

Andria fulminait intérieurement. D'accord, Sirius était un pourri lui -un pourri qui embrassait très bien... quelle idée, tu dérailles Andria !-, mais James n'avait rien d'un pourri, il était juste... particulier !

Mais elle regrettait maintenant la façon qu'elle avait eu d'aggresser Lucius. Il avait seulement voulu qu'elle n'ai pas d'ennuis. Mais vraiment, pourquoi cette manie de vouloir la protéger ! Elle vivait un véritable dilemne... Comment devait-elle réagir face à Lucius ? Et face à James ? Elle déglutit, inquiète.

Le lourd silence qui régnait n'était troublé que par les gémissements de Lily, toujours attachée. Lucius et Andria soutenaient leur regard mutuellement, persuadés l'un l'autre qu'il ne serait pas le premier à céder. L'atmosphère qui régnait maintenant dans la buanderie -dans la "planque" de Lucius et Andria- était lourde. Des vapeurs violettes s'élevaient en volutes du chaudron. Lucius fut alors le premier à détourner le regard. Il le posa sur le chaudron et prononça d'une voix forte, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait :

"Kanader"

Aussitôt le feu s'éteint. Andria cilla. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Lucius était un maître des potions hors pair. Nul doute que ça potion est été réussie. Lily allait l'aimer. Elle ravala sa salive. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui criait de stupéfixer Lucius, de libérer Lily après lui avoir lancé un sortilège d'Amnésie et de s'emparer du chaudron. Ainsi James aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle... Mais Andria Merton, pleine d'altruisme, décida d'écouter la voix qui lui disait de penser à son amitié. Alors elle ne dit rien et jeta un regard à Lily.

Les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux exorbités dirigés sur le chaudron fumant, la respiration aussi haletante que comprimée, elle avait l'air d'une folle dans sa camisole. Mais elle se retourna vers la Serpentarde et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle semblait lui demander de l'aide. D'un regard implorant. D'un regard qui voulait dire "je sais que tu sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour dans ce chaudron"... Andria détourna le regard. Oui, elle le savait. Mais elle était néanmoins jalouse de Lucius. Et d'une certaine manière de Lily, car la malheureuse Narcissa risquait l'infarctus ou le suicide si elle voyait une Sang-de-Bourbe au bras de son cher et tendre (!). Aussi, elle n'intervint pas. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard froid et indifférent à la préfète, de ceux qui veulent dire "mais pour une fois tu sers à quelque chose, je ne vais pas te priver d'une telle aubaine". Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lucius qui versait maintenant son philtre bleu-violet dans une coupelle en cristal. Ca avait quelque chose de flatteur de se faire implorer par une préfète...

Lucius approcha sa main de sa tempe et tira d'un coup sec. Trois cheveux, aussi longs que blonds (platine forcément, mais ça cassait l'allitération et l'assonance :° ) pendaient dans sa main, retombant avec grâce devant son gant blanc qui les rendaient presques invisibles. Un par un, il les fit tomber dans le ramequin, du plus grand au plus petit comme l'indiquait la recette. Des volutes de vapeur bleutés s'élevèrent du liquide qui se teintait progressivement de rouge sang. D'une texture de plus en plus fluide, elle dégageait une forte odeur de moisissûre.

Andria regarda Lucius faire, de plus en plus appeurée elle aussi. Les battements de son coeur rythmaient la respiration saccadée de la Gryffondor. Toutes deux, mortellement angoissées, regardaient fixement le Serpentard s'approcher à petits secs de la pauvre ligotée, se pencher sur elle d'un air qui se voulait rassurant mais qui paraissait plus méchant que maternant, retirer le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de baillon, poser délicatement son doigt ganté sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et pincer son nez sans prendre gare à son expression horrifée et sa bouche hermétiquement close... Le teint de Lily vira à l'écrevisse. Elle respira de plus en plus fort. Andria regardait la scène, épouvantée. Jusqu'où serait prêt à aller Lucius ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle boive ça ? Et elle, aurait-elle eut le courage, le cran de faire boire ça à James ? Aucune chance ! Elle arborait maintenant l'air à la fois frustré, pressé d'en (sa)voir plus et angoissé de ses gens qui passent leur vie à anticiper le futur.

Lucius posa sur le sol la coupelle en voyant le manque de coopération dont faisait preuve la préfète de Gryffondor. Il soupira d'un air faussement exaspéré. D'une main de fer dans un gant de velours (enfin, plutôt, d'une main de chair et d'os dans un gant en cuir fin), il écarta les mâchoires de Lily qui laissa échapper un hurlement retentissant.

A partir de là, tout alla très vite. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les quatre Maraudeurs se précipitèrent à l'intéreiur de la pièce, baguettes dehors. Remus pointa sa baguette sur Lucius et l'éjécta dans un coin de la salle avec un Expelliarmus bien placé. A l'aide d'un Tarentallegra, Peter l'immobilisa (ou plutôt l'empêcha d'être immobile -donc de faire ce qu'il voulait faire-). Sirius renversa le précieux philtre d'un coup de pied bien placé. James, quand à lui, se jeta aux pieds de Lily. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les cordes qui la retenait et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il fit un signe de tête aux autres Maraudeurs, pointant successivement le nez vers Lucius et les cordes.

"Finite Incatatem" prononça Lupin d'une voix forte, libérant ainsi Lucius de son maléfice de Jambes Dansantes. Mais Sirius le tenait fermement et Queudver l'enroula dans l'épais cordage qui retenait Lily aux tuyaux. Avec un gros noeud en boucle, il termina de l'attacher. Sirius et Peter se précipitèrent à leur tour vers leur ami. James passait la main dans les cheveux de Lily. Elle avait les yeux exorbités, elle était d'une saleté repoussante, pleurait, et murmurait des choses sans queue ni tête. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser que c'était James qui la tenait.

Andria regarda la scène d'un oeil étrange. Tout le monde semblait faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Soudain, un petit gémissement vint troubler le silence et la paix de la scène. D'un geste vif, la Serpentarde se retourna et remarqua que depuis tout à l'heure, Lucius était attaché solidement et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider ! Mais pouvait-elle se permettre ?...James était juste à côté de lui ! Après avoir ainsi joué les redresseuses de torts dans le parc, elle ne pouvait pas libérer un garçon qui avait enfreint non seulement une bonne vingtaine des réglements de l'école mais aussi trois décrets du ministère de la Magie. Elle hoha la tête en direction de Lucius. Et puis après tout, ne l'avait-il pas laissé dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il faisait ? C'était une bonne punition non ? Elle pourrait ensuite tenter d'alléger sa peine auprès de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le libérer maitenant.

Mais les gémissements de Lucius se faisaient plus forts et plus insistants. Plus sermonneurs aussi. C'était comme si les jérémiades incompréhensibles du Serpentard voulaient dire "si tu le prend Andria, moi qui avait confiance...". Mais elle ne les écoutaient pas. Non, il n'avait pas confiance... Il ne l'avait pas mise au courant pour son projet... Il ne lui en avait rien dit et ne comptait pas qu'elle le découvre. Elle tira la langue à son "ami" et fit un pas pour sortir de l'ombre.

Sirius vit Andria sortir de l'ombre et il haussa les sourcils. Comme s'il était étonné sans l'être.

Peter ouvrit la bouche grande et ronde mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux semblaient dénués d'expression.

James, tournant le dos à Andria, ne la fit que lorsqu'il se retourna pour suivre les regards de ses amis. Il soupira, se retourna et serra Lily un peu plus fort.

Remus n'était toujours pas avec les autres. Il était assis par terre, non loin du Lucius saussiçonné. Sa main, comme rongée par un mal invisible, pendait à côté de lui. La sueur perlait sur son front. Non pas par peur ou par chaleur. C'était..._autre chose..._ Ses yeux étaient rouges et exorbités, ils pleuraient tous seuls. Une veine palpitait sur son front humide et luisant. Sa respiration était saccadée et il la ponctuait d'un râle inquiétant. Il toussa plusieurs fois et tout à coup, James, Sirius et Peter parurent très inquièts.  
Le sourcil gauche d'Andria se souleva. Même l'attention de Malefoy était accaparée par le préfet qui gémissait et se tordait de douleur.

La main de Remus tâta autour de lui. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Soudain, dans un râle presque agonisant, comme un canidé assoifé, il se pencha par terre et lécha le liquide. Andria poussa un cri étouffé, suivi par un littéral hurlement de Queudver qui semblait venir de réaliser ce que Lupin avait bu pour se sécher la gorge. _C'était le philtre renversé par Sirius !_ Les yeux de Lucius s'exorbitèrent. Il ignorait totalement la durée des effets du philtre ! A vrai dire, il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait un Maraudeur qui l'ingererait... Que Lily soit éternellement amoureuse de lui ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais si c'était Lupin, c'était une autre affaire...

Pour Andria, la situation devenait trop grave pour se permettre de laisser Lucius attaché. Alors, dans un bond vers l'amas de tuyau, elle sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître les lourdes cordes qui enserraient son ami. D'un geste hautain, il s'épousseta les manches et se pencha pour rattrapper l'ouvrage qui contenait la recette de la potion.

Remus se tordait maintenant sur le sol, agité de violentes convulsions. Il toussait et pleurait, la salive coulant sur son menton. Soudain, James se précipita sur lui, libérant ainsi Lily de son étreinte, qui en profita pour courir hors de la buanderie, l'air choqué et ébahi. Le tenant par les épaules, il le secoua un peu pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il fit rapidement signe à Sirius de lui éponger le front. D'un sortilège d'Apparition bien placé -adrénaline oblige- il se fit appraître un chiffon dans la main et entreprit de laver le front de son ami. Peter, lui, se contentait de repsirer d'une voix rauque et grave, le visage déformé par la peur. Il jetait à intervalles réguliers des regards nerveux vers la fenêtre en murmurant "c'est pour ce soir... c'est pour ce soir... aucun doute c'est pour ce soir...".

Jamees se mit à parler tout doucement à Remus. Comme pour le bercer. Andria leva un sourcil et reporta son attention sur le livre que tenait toujours Lucius. Les Mauraudeurs s'occupaient de l'étrange maladie de Lupin pendant que les implaquables Serpentards se chargeaient du philtre -beaucoup plus inquiètant selon eux-.

Le regard de la Serpentarde parcourut la page du philtre rapidement.

_**PHILTRE D'AMOUR**_(1)

_Ingrédients _:

Un litre de lait de femme

300 ml de sang de cupidon

quatre yeux de gryffons

une queue de salamandre pourpre

une langue de serpent de Sibérie

666 gouttes de pluie tombées une veille de pleine lune

quelques grammes de crynosopes en poudre

_Préparation _:

Dans un chaudron en étain, mélanger le lait et le sang jusqu'à obtention d'un mélange rose. Ajouter une pincée de poudre de crynosopes ; le mélange devrait virer au vert bouteille. Ecraser la queue de salamandre dans un récipient en ébène et l'ajouter. Tourner 6 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et 7 fois dans le sens inverse. Laisser poser une semaine et rajoutant régulièrement des crynosopes en poudres -tous les jours à la même heure par exemple, ou toutes les heures mais moins etc...-.

Prononcer haut et fort l'incantation en ajoutant les yeux de tritons :

_**Ayomane Akiromane-Akamane Khânganesh **-**votre nom suivi de celui de votre victime**-._

Laisser reposer une nuit et ajouter au petit matin la langue de serpent sibérien et, une par une, les 666 gouttes de pluie puis un élément de votre propre personne -cheveux, ongles, yeux, peau, poils...-. La potion se teintera de rouge sang et dégagera d'importants volutes noirâtres.

Vous devez faire ingérer cet philtre à la victime dans l'heure qui suit ou le processus sera à recommencer dans son intégralité.

N.B : Si vous mettez plusieurs cheveux, plusieurs ongles etc... classez-les toujours du plus grand au plus petit.

_Notice et précisions_ :

La personne ayant ingéré cette potion tombera amoureuse de vous au bout d'une petite demi-heure. En cas d'échec, rendez ce livre à la personne à laquelle vous l'avez dérobé et cessez de vous prendre pour un maître des potions. En cas de réussite, savourez la pendant une nuit avec la victime pour sceller l'envoûtement. Si le rituel de la nuit n'est pas appliqué, les effets de la potion se prolongeront pendant une durée variant de un mois à dix ans, pendant lesquels vous ne devraient jamais avoir de relations physiques avec la victime. Il est donc grandement recommandé de vous unir fusionnellement avec la victime lors de la première nuit après l'ingestion de la potion. Et puis n'essayez pas de me faire croire que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, vous savez parfaitement de quel genre de livre il s'agit.

_Effets secondaires_ :

Prise de poids, nausées, enflemment des oreilles, stérilité lors de cas extrêmes. Au bout de quelques années, vous remarquerez une fatigue de plus en plus grande chez la victime. Mais vous aurez eu se que vous voulez alors ne vous plaignez pas.

Andria retint une grimace, entre le rire et la peur. Lucius affichait un petit air satisfait et sourit narquoisement aux Maraudeurs s'affairant encore autour d'une Remus toujours plus pâle et haletant. Elle abandonna Lucius, qu'elle trouvait ignoble et déplacé -après tout, avant d'être un Maraudeur, Remus était humain-. Morsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des Gryffondors et qu'elle s'apprêta à parler, l'autre Serpentard éleva la voix.

"Je ne voudrai pas paraître disgracieux mais... Ne serait-ce pas là tous les symptômes de la... _lycanthropie _?"

Andria respira bruyament et perdit en un clin d'oeil son air assuré et aimable. L'hypothèse de Lucius -celle typique des gens qui savent qu'ils ont raison-, contre toute attente, ne semblait pas tirée par les cheveux. L'air pâle de Lupin et son visage qui se creusait à vue, sa sueur, sa toux, ses hauts-le-coeur étaient les symptômes récurents des lycanthropes. Elle déglutit et recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner des Maraudeurs.

Avec la même voix mielleuse, Lucius continua :

" Alors comme ça, Potter, Black et Pettigrow s'amusent à introduire un loup garou dans l'enceinte de l'école ?... Alors comme ça, l'incompétent Dumbledore le laisse faire ?... Je dirai même... le forfaite -puisqu'il fourni j'en suis sûr le Tue-Loup à Lupin... Mais je ne manquerai pas de faire part à un professeur ou à un responsable _compétent_... Je suppose que le professeur Slughorn sera ravi d'apprendre ce que les Maraudeurs gardent dans le chateau... Et monsieur Rusard devrait être exceptionnelement contrarié de savoir que des élèves s'amusent à introduire dans ce même château d'autres choses -plus dangeureuses- que les Bombabouses ou des freesbees dents de dragon...

- Malefoy tais-toi ! rugit James. Si tu parle de Lunard à qui que ce soit, je te règlerai ton compte. Crois moi je m'arrangerai pour que ta vie à Poudlard devienne insupportable ! continua t-il sur le même ton. Il fut interompu par Sirius qui ajouta d'une voix suave :

- Je suppose que Dumbledore -et même Slughorn- sera aussi ravi d'apprendre que Saint Malefoy compose des Philtres Interdits -recettes qu'il a trouvé dans un livre interdit, dans une partie interdite de la bibliothèque, avec des ingrédients tous plus interdits les uns que les autres... dans un lieu qui plus est interdit aux élèves depuis trois mois. Tu ne crois pas que tu serai perdant aussi ? Réflechis à deux fois avant de faire renvoyer Remus... Il pourrait comme l'a dit Cornedrue, _t'arriver des bricoles_ Mal au foie..."

L'air dédaigneux, Lucius renvoya ses cheveux derrière son oreille et remua les lèvres silencieusement. Andria elle, n'avait rien dit. Elle était restée immobile et s'était contenté de déglutir et de jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux à Lucius puis aux Maraudeurs comme on suivrait un match de tennis particulièrement palpitant. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsque Lucius parla de faire renvoyer Lupin... L'idée paraîssait séduisante, l'anormalité de celui-ci perçée à jour (ce qui justifiait aussi ses absences incompréhensibles en fin de chaque mois)... Mais pourtant, et ce n'était pas par amour pour James mais cela ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée. L'expulsion d'un élève aussi modèle que Remus Lupin ferait probablement fuser les ragots dans toutes les Maisons et risquait de ne rien apporter de bons, aux Serpentards principalement.

Lupin avait l'air pâle et maladif, comme s'il entrait dans une lente agonie. Sa toux avait cessé mais il semblait fièvreux. Il était secoué de spasmes et tremblait dans les bras de son ami (où Andria aurait préféré être à sa place -dans un état moins critique que Lupin cependant-). La sueur coulait sur son visage que Sirius s'escrimait à faire disparaître (il avait en effet abandonné le chiffon détrempé pour le Evanesco devenu plus efficace). Il cillait sans cesse, baissant ses paupières grisâtres sur ses yeux exorbités. Il continuait à émettre le râle qui faisait tant frémir Peter et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

James lui, paraissait plus inquiet que jamais. Visiblement pris de cours, il secouait son ami, tentant de le soulever ou de le bouger en direction de la porte.

Les lèvres de Peter articulait malgré lui "la cabane... vite... la cabane... ce soir... Dumbledore... la cabane... la potion... la cabane... vite..." l'air à la fois inquiet et réjoui. Il faisait craquer ses doigts nerveusement comme quelqu'un de toujours super-utile laissé sur la sellette.

Lucius affichait maintenant un air inquisiteur. Il louchait sur Peter qui se rengorgea, comme si le regard perçant de Malefoy pouvait passer au travers de sa peau. Queudver remonta le col de sa robe de sorcier autour de son visage, l'air mystérieux, et se pencha sur Remus, l'air de tout savoir (!). Il murmura quelque chose à James -qui hocha la tête en soupirant- et prit le chemin de la porte l'air de vouloir qu'on lui pose des questions. Mais ce ne fut pas à lui qu'on posa des questions.

Andria s'approcha de Lupin et Potter et se pencha sur eux. L'allure générale du préfet-intellectuel aussi Serpentard que Gryffondor était moins reluisante que d'habitude. Sa robe noire paraissait grisâtre par rapport à sa mine blanche comme un linge et il était encore plus décoiffé que James (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !).

" Il va aller mieux à ton avis ? demanda t-elle à James, l'air un peu soucieux.

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas, il va reprendre du poil de la bête... Soudain, il décolla son regard jusqu'alors fixé sur Lupin pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, Merton ?..

Andria haussa les sourcils, déconcertée par la soudaine agressivité du Gryffondor.

- Ben, pour savoir...

-Tu veux qu'il y est des emmerdes c'est ça ? Qu'il soit renvoyé ? Pourchassé par le Ministère ? C'est quoi ton problème avec nous Serpentarde ?

- Hey ! s'emporta Andria. J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je veux juste savoir ! Vous êtes là, à vous débattre contre ce je-sais-pas-quoi qui prend Lupin, Pettigrow vous largue et on devrait rester là, à vous regarder ! C'est parce que je suis à Serpentard que j'ai pas de coeur ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut vous aider à le descendre... s'enflamma t-elle. D'un geste vif, elle saisi le bras de Lupin qui trembla dans sa main et le tira, entreprenant vainement de le lever.

- Merton..."

James resta stupide, à regarder Andria dérober tant bien que mal son ami à sa vue. Lupin et elle étaient maintenant derrière lui. Il inspira profondément et se retourna vers la Serpentarde qui peinait à sa place.

" Andria laisse-moi faire ! Nos affaires ne te regardent pas... Je suis quand même content que tu nous es aidé mais là, tu ne peux plus rien pour nous. A part peut-être t'assurer que Mal au foie garde le silence, sinon il est fort possible que son nom retrouve confirmé pour lui... N'oublie pas : _Ceux qui seront allé trop loin n'auront pas de place dans les rangs du vainqueur._.."

Andria lâcha le bras de Lupin que James rattrappa habilement. Elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et était totalement sous le choc. Il l'avait appellé par son _prénom..._ Elle ravala sa salive dans un abominable bruit de suscion et agita ses doigts rougis le long de son corps. Elle écarquillait les yeux, incapables de les tenir normaux. Son prénom... Il l'avait appellé _Andria... _Non, pas _Merton... Andria..._ Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers Lucius, le regard vide, sans prêter attention aux deux Maraudeurs qui tiraient leur congénère mal en point.

" Lucius... bredouilla t-elle. Lucius tu as entendu ?

- Oui. _Ceux qui seront allé trop loin n'auront pas de place dans les rangs du vainqueur _hein ? Mais ce que ces idiots de "Maraudeurs auto-proclamés" n'ont pas encore compris c'est que nous seront vainqueurs et que eux seront allés trop loin...

- Lucius il m'a appellé par mon prénom... Il m'a appellé Andria... Que ce prénom est doux et beau dans sa bouche... coupa t-elle, l'air rêveur.

- Andria ! Tu deviens folle ? rugit Malefoy. On dirait que c'est lui qui t'a fait prendre un philtre !"

Et sur ce, il s'approcha de la Serpentarde et lui assena une torgnolle magistrale. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites sous l'impact. Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. Une veine s'était mise à palpiter sur son front. Elle ravala sa salive et leva la main pour offrir à Lucius une dérouillée digne de celle qu'elle avait reçue, sans prendre garde aux trois Maraudeurs. Soudain, une nouvelle voix, inconnue en apparence, retentit.

" Non, laisse Lucius ! Laisse le ! baffouilla Lupin d'une voix rauque et indéfinissable. Il toussa et cracha un peu de sang dans sa main. Ne touche pas à _mon _Lucius !"

Il se débattit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de James et Sirius qui se regardait, à la fois amusés, inquiets et furieux. Il s'approcha en rampant, loqueteux, de Lucius. Ce dernier le regarda de haut, une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage. Ah comme il aurait aimé que Lily vienne le voir en rampant, lui avouer son amour depuis le jour de leur rencontre (_le méga-bonus de la mort qui tue _: le jour de la rencontre de Lily et Lucius - Lily, nouvelle Gryffondor de onze ans, monte dans sa salle commune. Lucius, nouveau Serpentard tellement fier de l'être, emprunte le même couloir avec deux de ses amis -Ebenezer Bulstrode et Orachius Oreston- et bouscule Lily d'un violent coup d'épaule, lui jete un oeuf gardé du repas du soir pour l'occasion et lui hurle comme un CD rayé "Sang-de-Bourbe ! Sang-de-Bourbe ! Sang-de-Bourbe !". La petite Lily rentre dans la salle en pleurant.) et lui jurant qu'il sera aussi éternel et imperturbable que la course du Soleil.

Lupin s'accrocha au bas de la robe de sorcier de Lucius et bredouilla un faible "ne vous battez pas, n'abimez pas mon Lucius...". Le Serpentard le fit reculer d'un petit coup de pied. James se précipita vers lui, hurlant à pleins poumons qui allait lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine. Il donna un direct phénoménal dans le nez du Serpentard et un craquement sonore retentit. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le nez et le menton de Lucius étaient maculés de sang. Il s'essuya du revers de la manche et heurta Potter d'un violent coup d'épaule qui le projeta comme le tas de tuyaux rouillés. Mais le Maraudeur ne tarda pas à refoncer sur le Serpentard en hurlant "Ah ouais grand lâche ! Tu frappes des malades au sol toi ?". A ce stade du récit il me semble important de parler de la taille de James Potter. En effet, le futur petit Harry aura de qui tenir sa petite taille. James mesure environ 1,65 mètre lors de ses 16 ans, Lucius mesurant au même âge un bon mètre 75. Continuons.

James allongea au Serpent un crochet dans la mâchoire, accentuant ainsi la coulée de sang qui barbouillait son visage d'un pâleur irréelle. Mais ce dernier, fidèle à sa Maison, mordit violement un de ses doigts. Potter retira sa main vivement en hurlant de douleur. La trace de la dentition de Lucius était gravée entre deux de ses phalanges. Tout en secouant sa main droite victime d'une lâche morsure, il allongea un coup de pied dans le tibia de son adversaire. Le Serpentard porta aussitôt sa main sur sa jambe en serrant les dents et en jurant. James se redressa de toute sa hauteur avec un sourire victorieux. Mais ce sourire disparu bien vite de son visage : Lucius venait de se relever en lui assénant un coup de tête dans le menton. Le Gryffondor vacilla. Il se rattrappa à un pan de la robe du Serpent qui se déchira, ne retenant pas son poids. Le Serpentard eut un rire mauvais et donna un coup de pied à James, allongé par terre, du sang sur le visage et les mains. Mais Potter n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il faucha la cheville de Malefoy qui chuta (de toute sa hauteur aussi, ce qui est plus impressionnant -plus douloureux aussi). Le Gryffondor roula vers Lucius et le plaqua sur le sol avec un air mauvais. Et il donna une exceptionnelle série de claques entrecroisée de coups de poings au Serpent qu'il avait à sa merci. Malefoy eut plusieurs gémissements avant de demander, la langue pendante, la bouche ensanglantée, les joues rouges, le front trempé, le nez cassé, les yeux exorbités, pitié à James. Celui-ci sembla prendre un malin plaisir à laisser se continuer ce petit jeu puisqu'il le lâcha enfin au bout de cinq minutes avec un air supérieur.

Air supérieur qui dut déplaire au Serpentard car, aussitôt libéré de l'entreinte de Potter, il le plaqua à son tour au sol, les yeux brillants derrière ses coquards.

"Ah ouais ? Tu croyais t'en sortir vainqueur ? Tu me croyais si faible et si dénué d'honneur ? Et bin tu te trompais, pourri ! Et peu importe les cris que tu poussera je ne referai pas ton erreur !"

Lucius commença par soulever légèrement James par le col et lui flanqua un coup de poing en le lâchant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire couler un flot de sang de son nez tout en cognant sa tête contre le vieu plancher de la buanderie. Il continua par une série de crochets sur les articulations des mâchoires, qu'il asséna ave une violence incontrôlée. Mais, alors qu'il tenait le menton de Potter entre ses doigts et montait son poing au dessus, il tomba sur le côté, lâchant la tête de sa victime ui rechuta sur le sol.

Sirius se tenait là, derrière Malefoy qui gisait au milieu des tâches de sang qui parsemaient le plancher.

"OK, on va arrêter le tir, ça vous dérange pas ?"

Il arborait un sourire mi-monstre sanguinaire, mi-chevalier servant et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Derrière lui, Lupin pleurnichait et continuait à se tordre sur le sol. Black eut un rire mauvais au vue du pathétique Lucius qui se retournait vers lui, les deux mains plaquées sur le sol. Une nouvelle fois dans la même journée, il avait eu le dessus sur James.

Andria, elle, était revenu sur le livre. Elle n'avait même pas essayé une seule fois d'empêcher James et Lucius de se battre. Après tout, si le Gryffondor pouvait la venger d ela giffle que lui avait donné Lucius, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

Elle avait lu et relu la recette, si bien que l'encre aurait pu s'évaporer de la feuille jaunie. Quelque chose clochait, elle le savait.  
Elle releva la tête un instant en entendant le rire mauvais de Sirius. Ce qu'elle vit n'était pas totalement ce à quoi elle s'était attendu (ou alors si mais ce dont elle refusait de se persuader).

James, le visage barbouillé de son sang autant que de celui de Lucius, était immobile, les yeux fermé, et la seule chose qui indiquait qu'il vivait toujours était le soulevement irrégulier de sa poitrine.

Lucius, ensanglanté lui aussi, se tenait en équilibre précaire sur ses deux mains, les jambes molles, et clignait des yeux, ses paupières blanches recouvrant avec peine ses globes exorbités.

Sirius semblait le seul à réelement tirer gloire de cet affrontement. Les jambes un peu écartées, le visage découpé en ce sourire entre la cruauté et l'humour, les yeux passant de l'un à l'autre des demi-cadavres allongés par terre, les bras de chaque côté des hanches, il affichait cet air supérieur d'arbitre de catch qui en allonge une bonne à chaque combattant quand ils ne l'écoutent pas.

Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants, un sourire totalement différent sur le visage. Un sourire bienveillant qui sonnait faux sur lui.

"Alors Merton, heureuse ? J'ai récupéré les deux ! Remercie-moi je t'en prie, fais pas cas du baiser de tout à l'heure... Sauf si t'en veux un autre !" ajouta t-il l'air mutin.

Andria recula d'un pas. Elle ne voulait pas tellement d'un nouveau baiser de Sirius, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il méritait un merci, même si sa méthode pour résoudre les conflits n'était certainement pas la meilleure.

"Merci." se contenta t-elle de répondre. Mais après un moment de silence, rythmé par les gémissements de Lupin qui avait pourtant l'air d'aller un peu mieux, elle se décida à ajouter, le regard fixé sur James respirant avec peine :

"On devrait peut-être les amener à l'infirmerie..."

Sirius haussa les épaules, l'air négligeant.

"Woué, boaorf." grogna t-il.

Mais il s'avança néanmoins vers James. Il se saisit de son bras et, d'un geste vigoureux, le remit sur ses pieds.

"Chacun son macchabé." déclara t-il en donnant un petit coup de pied dans le bras de Lucius (ce qui eut pour effet de le faire retomber complétement... mais il semblait un peu sonné de toute façon).

Andria s'approcha de son ami à petit pas. Mais, au dernier moment, elle retourna sur ses pas. Sirius la regarda, l'air interrogatif. Elle se pencha et récupéra le livre. Elle eut un sourire victorieux et se dirigea vers... Lupin. Arrivé devant lui, elle s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et posa l'ouvrage sans menagement devant lui. Elle pointa du doigt une phrase, toujours le visage fendu par ce sourire d'inspecteur.

_**Ayomane Akiromane-Akamane Khânganesh **-**votre nom suivi de celui de votre victime**-._

"Et ouais mon petit Remus, tu nous a pas tous eu. Mais t'as eu Lucius et c'était suffisant c'est ça ? Tu nous prends pour des débiles sous prétexte qu'on est à Serpentard c'est ça ? Et vous vous êtes gouré ! Et cette fois c'est vous les débiles ! Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas ton nom à toi que Lucius a prononcé hier soir ! Donc le philtre marche pas et depuis tout à l'heure tu nous mène en bateau !"

Sirius haussa les sourcils, pensant qu'Andria avait totalement disjoncté. Mais quand elle pointa du doigt la phrase, il lâcha le bras de James qui retomba par terre. Il s'avança vers Lupin et Andria d'un pas vif.

"Oh, Lunard ! Quel bon acteur ! Mais tu pourrai nous prévenir en cas de combines foireuses comme celles-là ! Nous on y croyait vraiement à ton histoire ! Bordel, tu nous prends pour qui ? On est pas sensés être un truc comme... voyons voir... des amis ?"

Andria recula d'un pas. Sirius semblait furieux et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était capable. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre la direction du macchabé de Serpentard, Sirius l'attrapa par l'avant-bras.

"Andria, comment t'as fait ? Comment t'as fait pour rien capter pendant que t'étais au dessus du bouquin et tout comprendre quand t'en étais loin ? C'est louche ton truc... Ce serai pas toi qui nous mènerai en bateau ? Ce serai pas toi avec ta connerie de sens tordu à la Serpentard ?

- Sirius tu débloques ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'ai comme intérêt à crader encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà la réputation des Serpentards ? Et en plus, tu me vois moi, comploter avec Lupin pour... Franchement ! On voit que si t'as absorbé ma salive, c'est différent pour mes pensées !"

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Andria serra les dents pour retenir le flot de paroles qui voulait sortir de sa bouche. Lupin renifla consciencieusement. La Serpentarde aurait voulu détailler sa pensée aux deus Gryffondors, se récolter l'honneur d'avoir percé à jour le plan machiavélique des Maraudeurs. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir la netteté de sa pensée. Elle ne débitait qu'un flot sans queue ni tête, qui lui donnait l'air de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait. Alors que pourtant c'était limpide...

Elle releva les yeux du livre et croisa le regard interrogatif de Sirius. Visiblement, il souhaitait que la Serpente aille plus loin dans son raisonnement.

Mais contre toute attente, ce fut une toute autre personne qui rompit le silence.

"Bon... heuheu... Je suis pas sûr d'être en état... de descendre seul heurheu... mais si tout le monde reste là à gamberger , je serai bon à ramasser en bas de l'escalier à la petite cuillère... rhhhh heurheuher..."

Andria, Lupin et Sirius tournèrent tous la tête vers le résidu de James qui se tenait debout tant bien que mal. Black hocha la tête et se releva en silence, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, Potter avait trouvé le bon mot : Sirius gambergeait. Les révélations d'Andria lui avait fait un effet boeuf. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se releva à son tour. Elle s'avança vers Malefoy qui gisait toujours, le regard dans le vague. Sirius passa le bras autour de l'épaule de son ami et redressa Lupin par le col. Il fit un signe à Andria, pour qu'elle les suive avec Lucius. Il avait toujours le regard fermé et inexpressif, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. D'une main distraite, il tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Il franchit le seuil en chancellant sous le poids des deux autres Maraudeurs et injuria Queudver dans un murmure.

Andria, qui soutenait avec encore plus de peine la grande carrure de Malefoy, l'air aussi, sinon plus, soucieux que Sirius, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

* * *

(1) N'essayez pas de refaire ça chez vous ! Formule totalement inventée, de même que certains ingrédients. 


	3. Comment aller à l'infirmerie ?

Toujours cloitrée derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, Andria attendait dans le couloir le moment où elle pourrait aller voir Lucius -et James éventuellement-. En attendant que Madame Pomfresh l'autorise à entrer, elle s'était installé sur un des bancs du couloir et regardait avec nonchalance les allées et venues des élèves et des profs. Depuis une heure, peut-être plus, qu'elle était là, elle avait vu passer deux premières années de Pouffsoufle en train de se faire tirer les oreilles par Rusard, une fille rousse avec des tresses qu'elle identifia comme la troisième année de Serdaigle Alessandra Nalen mais dont le nez aurait triplé de volume -elle était entré dans l'infirmerie l'air malicieux pourtant-, Slughorn en grande discussion avec McGonagall, quelques groupes d'élèves des différentes Maisons sortant de cours, et à plusieurs reprises Dumbledore, le front barré par le souci, qui faisait les cents pas devant l'infirmerie et repartait, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

Rien de réellement intéressant. Rien qui pouvait détourner son attention de La Question : Est-ce que James et Lucius allaient bien ?

Les fourmis commençant à gagner ses jambes, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Les bruits de l'agitation frontalière lui parvenaient comme d'imperceptibles murmures semblables à ceux du vent. Les seuls bruits qu'Andria s'efforçait d'écouter étaient ceux qui parvenaient, encore plus faibles, de derrière les lourds battants de bois.

La Serpentarde se rassit. Faire les cents pas ne l'avançait à rien. Et visiblement, faire les cents pas n'apaisait pas non plus les tracas de Dumbledore. Il revenait, pour la énième fois, tourner un peu devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas de tourner.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, libérant une Alessandra Nalen au nez à nouveau tout à fait normal, accompagnée des foudres sans queue ni tête de madame Pomfresh :

"Non mais vraiment ! Faire grossir des nez ! Les élèves de cette école doivent avoir un problème de QI ! Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et cette urgence ! CES urgences dont je peux pas m'occuper convenablement ! La prochaine fois que vous vous faites grossir les nez, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser n sortilège de réduction ! Et si après votre nez ressemble à un cartilage amoindri, ça vous évitera peut-être de recommencer vous gameries ! Entrez professeur... Je vous en prie... Le cas l,..."

Le bruit du claquement de la porte sortit Andria de sa léthargie. Dumbledore n'était plus là. Il avait cédé sa place à une Serdaigle aux ridicules tresses rousses de petite fille modèle, au petit nez en trompette qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune, aux immenses yeux noisettes bien à l'abri derrière une impressionnante paire de lunettes rondes (O.O) et aux dents posées sur sa lèvre inférieure prohéminente, principales responsables de son sourire idiot.

" Falut Andria ! Tu permets que ve t'appelle comme ça ? Franfement, ça m'étonne...

Andria leva les yeux aux ciel, l'air déconcerté. Elle zozotait...

- Quoi ? répondit la Serpentarde, ne faisant strictement aucun effort pour masquer ou contrôler le ton méprisant de sa voix.

- Bin ve fais pas... V'étais perfuadée que dès que ve fortirai tu me le demanderai...

- Quoi ? répéta Andria avec la même nonchalance, non sans un profond soupir d'exaspération.

- Bin... F'est facile... Regarde d'où ve sort ! Ve penfai que comme ve sortai de l'infirmerie, tu aurai peut-être envie de favoir... des foves !"

Andria la regarda dans les yeux, perplexe. L'obstination de petit chiot de la Serdaigle lui rappellait sa petite soeur, Mélusine. Mais la Serpentarde ne pensa pas très longtemps à sa petite soeur. Elle se dressa sur ses deux jambes en étouffant un cri. Elle attrappa Alessandra par les épaules et entreprit de la secouer consciencieusement par les épaules jusqu'à se qu'elle se décide à cracher le morceau.

" Espèce d'idiote, ça va pas de tourner autour du pot comme ça ! T'as pas encore capté que je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Et toi t'es là, plantée, avec tes fines allusions ! Et que j'te fais des "foves" et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! Alors maintenant imprime ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et arrête de faire des ronds de jambes ! Parle ! C'est tout ! Comment vont-ils ! Et QUE font-ils ! "

Malheureusement pour Andria, Alessandra cracha le morceau. A force de se faire secouer vertement par la Serpentarde, la Serdaigle avait perdu une dent qu'elle venait de cracher en essayant de répondre. D'un geste vif, Andria repoussa la petite et poussa un juron de dégoût. La langue tirée, elle commença à se tortiller dans une danse effrénée. Alessandra haussa les sourcils et débuta un polissage sensationnel du trou qui avait élu domicile dans sa jeune mâchoire avec sa langue.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, pour la deuxième fois dans un laps de temps assez court. L'imposante silhouette du professeur Dumbledore s'avança sur le seuil et son regard se posa sur Andria qui se débattait furieusement contre Merlin sait quoi.

Il eut un de ses sourires énigmatiques et se retourna vers l'infirmière qui fixait les deux filles d'un oeil inquisiteur.

" Pom-pom s'il te plait... Je pense que tu devrai prendre cette jeune fille dans ton service. Il me semble qu'elle a un petit problème...

- Mais professeur, que fait-on des ?...

- Allons Pom-pom, tu ne laisserai pas sur la sellette une élève dans le besoin ?" termina t-il, comme si cela clôturait toute négociation. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas de l'avis de madame Pomfresh. Elle gromela dans le col de sa blouse et attrappa le bras d'Andria qui se raidit visiblement. La petite dent encore ensanglantée tomba de sous sa chemise et au petit bruit, elle aurait juré voir Dumbledore se retourner et lui sourire

Andria se laissa entraîner par le bras ferme de l'infirmière. D'un geste rapide et sourd, elle claqua la porte qui séparait l'envirronement impur extérieur et la stérilité d'hôpital de l'infirmerie.

La pièce était vaste et d'une propreté presque clinquante. De grands pans de tissus aussi épais qu'opaque entouraient des lits où reposaient les malades qui avaient besoin de calme, d'oscurité ou de ne pas se faire voir (rappellez-vous Cat-Hermione ). Leur couleur violette sombre aportait une touche sombre et chic à la pièce trop tape-à-l'oeil. Derrière le seul baldaquin tiré, on entendait des gémissements entrecoisés de couinements et de grognements. C'était probablement derrière ce rideau de velours que se tapissait Lupin.

Mais dans toute l'infirmerie, aucune trace de James et Lucius... Andria haussa un sourcil et continua à se laisser entraîner par madame Pomfresh, en faisant de son mieux pour paraître un peu agitée de spasmes comme elle l'était dehors.

La Serpentarde balada son regard sur les étagères emplies de potions diverses, aux couleurs toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Certains bocaux contenaient des onguents, d'autres des pansements en peau d'animaux non-identifiés. Mais ce qui attira le plus le regard de la Serpentarde, c'était cette petite porte exigue au fond de la pièce. La porte vers laquelle l'emmenait l'infirmière.

Arrivées devant la porte, madame Pomfresh tira sur le poignet d'Andria et la plaça face à elle. En la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui conseilla d'une voix qui sonnait entre la menace et le reproche :

" Alors toi, ma petite dent-seuse, je te conseille de ne rien dire sur ce que tu vas voir ici, sinon je serai obligé de te faire des misères... Certes, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de te mener ici mais moi, je suis moins tolérante que lui. Alors tu regarde ton ami Lucius et tu déguerpis ! Et surtout ne parle pas fort. Si jamais tu fais le moindre bruit, ça ralentira l'action de la potion Curative Accélérée et ils ne seront jamais remis pour ce soir... Sirius Black est déjà là-bas mais ne vous parlez _surtout_ pas... Silence total si vous ne voulez pas que je vous sorte par la peau du cou..."

Sur ce, l'infirmière ouvrit la petite porte moisie dans un grincement. Elle poussa du coude Andria qui s'avança dans la petite pièce noire et exigue.

La première chose qui frappa la Serpentarde, ce fut l'odeur. L'odeur de renfermé qui semblait émaner des murs-mêmes. Et une petite lumière, qui venait du fond de l'âtre et qui projetait sur le mur nu une grande ombre élancée. De petits chuitements parvenaient du fond de la pièce. Ils cessèrent dès que la clarté de la pièce principale fut rentrée dans la sinistre annexe, et recommencèrent à peine la porte refermée. Visiblement, les bavards n'avaient pas remarqué la nouvelle personne dans la pièce.

Andria s'avança de quelques pas, sortant ainsi de la pénombre. James rentra la tête sous ses draps et commença à ronfler d'une manière totalement grotesque, absolument pas convaincante. Sirius lui, arrêta de parler et regarda dans la direction de la porte, essayant de voir si Dumbledore revenait ou si madame Pomfresh venait faire sa ronde.

" Alors ? souffla Andria en s'efforçant de ne pas attirer l'attention de madame Pomfresh.

Tout d'abord, Sirius ne répondit rien. Comme s'il voulait être sûr que c'était elle. Et il ajouta, l'air un peu frustré :

- Cornedrue pourra..." Sa voix se cassa.

" Cornedrue pourra pas venir ce soir... Et on a besoin de lui..."

Andria s'approcha du lit de James, qui sortit la tête du drap. Les traces de sang sur son visage avaient disparu mais il restait des marques de blessures et de morsures. Il avait l'air fièvreux et tremblait. La Serpentarde lui sourit, et, après un moment de silence et d'immobilité, il lui rendit son sourire.

Elle quitta le chevet du Gryffondor et s'approcha d'un autre lit, dans un angle pleins de toiles d'araignées et de champignons. Il semblait vide au premier abord et personne ne semblait s'être préoccupé de le rendre plus agréable.

Andria poussa un peu les jambes de Lucius à traver les draps et s'assit sur le matelas. Les couvertures recouvraient complétement le Serpentard et lorsqu'elle essaya de les rabattre, il les retint. Comme animé seulement par une sorte de pudeur. Mais elle força un peu et les couvertures lui glissèrent des mains.

Le visage de Lucius était tuméfiée, noir d'ecchymoses. Sa bouche était recouverte de croutes de sang comme si personne n'avait pris le temps de le nettoyer. Chacun de ses yeux était entouré d'un coquard bleu-violet et son nez semblait cassé. Son front était recouvert de bosses irrégulières. Il avait l'air d'avoir subi de nouveaux dommages depuis qu'il avait quitté la buanderie. Ses paupières tressautaient nerveusement comme s'il ne pouvait plus les contrôler. Il regardait Andria comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

Délicatement, elle remit derrière son oreille une de ses mèches collées de sang.

" Lucius..." murmura t-elle. Mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle mourrait d'envie d'ajouter quelque chose mais de sa gorge, aucun mot ne voulait plus sortir. La vue de son ami balançant entre la vie et la mort lui avait coupé les cordes vocales. Alors, elle se releva du lit, borda Lucius comme un enfant et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts et caressa sa joue. Du bout des lèvres, elle murmura "remets-toi... je m'occuperai toujours de toi maman...".

Andria se redirigea vers le deuxième lit de la pièce. Sirius fixait Jmaes avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Il tira son tabouret sans faire de bruit et laissa Andria s'appuyer contre le mur (la galanterie Siriusienne a ses limites tout de même). Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux masquant son visage. James s'était visiblement rendormi. Sirius releva ses yeux de chien battu vers ceux d'Andria. Il semblait si différent quelques heures auparavant, au bord du lac, quand il l'avait embrassé. Mais il fit malgré tout l'effort de commencer un semblant de conversation.

" Alors ?"

Ca n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour Andria, qui était au chevet des garçons depuis moins de temps que Sirius. Mais elle ajouta tout de même d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante :

" Ca ira..."

Sirius regarda la Serpentarde intensément. Elle avait l'impression qu'il scrutait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et continua.

" Non, je sais que ça ira... Je parle pas de ça. Je me fait pas de souci pour Cornedrue. Mais ce soir... Tu vois, annonça t-il en prennant un ton beaucoup plus assuré, ce serai beaucoup plus simple si tu t'en fichait ou si tu étais dans la confidence. Mais je peux pas t'y mettre par moi-même. Mais bon, tu sais déjà pour la lycanthropie de Remus... Franchement ça va être très compliqué ce soir..."

Soudain, les yeux de Sirius s'enflammèrent d'une lueur presque malsaine, gourmande. Déjà beaucoup plus proche de l'attitude qu'il arborait quelques heures auparavant. Il se leva du tabouret et attrapa Andria par les épaules. La Serpentarde se vit cracher un dent dans le col du Maraudeur et réprima un rire, qui fit se hausser le sourcil droit de Sirius. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

"Andria, est-ce que tu pense être en mesure de nous aider ?"

La Serpentarde regarda Sirius, à la fois intriguée et méprisante. Ah oui, tiens, dans la buanderie, _on _la qualifiai de "Serpentarde" et on l'accusait de vouloir vendre Lupin et voilà qu'à peine une heure et demi plus tard _on _lui demandait son aide.

Mais toutefois, par égard pour James, elle fronça un sourcil et demanda des précisions.

" De quoi tu parle ? Il s'agit d'une mission secrète pour que James séduise Evans malgré son état ou juste libérer la belle des griffes du Dragon Platine ?

Devant l'air perplexe de Sirius face à sa déconcertante ironie, elle ajouta, une pointe de frustration dans la voix :

- En décodé, pourquoi vous avez tabassé Lucius alors qu'il était si vulnérable ? Et surtout pourquoi après avoir fait ça, tu viens me demander de l'aide pour TON macchabé ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous aider après ce que tu as fait à MON ami ?"

Sirius prit un air sombre. Mais surtout il avait l'air de réflechir. Comme si la déclaration d'Andria le plongeait dans un immense désaroi et une incompréhension des plus totales. Il releva des yeux interrogatifs vers elle.

" De quoi tu parles ? J'en ai ren à faire de Lucius, mais je suis pas suffisament débile pour le tabasser devant Dumby !"

Ce fut au tour d'Andria de ne rien comprendre. Si ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait frappé Lucius, qui était-ce ? Il était bien plus fringant après la bagarre contre James, et elle l'avait soutenu pendant le chemin du retour. Ce qui avait mit Lucius dans cet état s'était forcément déroulé dans l'infirmerie...

" Tu veux dire que... Que ce n'est pas toi ou James qui avait frappé Lucius ?... Mais que... que... Qui ? Quoi ?"

Andria cilla plusieurs fois, sans comprendre. Elle était hébétée. Comment Lucius s'était-il retoruvé à cet état zombifié sans l'intervention d'un des Maraudeurs ? Mais soudain, elle comprit. Ou du moins crut comprendre.

A son tour, elle attrappa Sirius par les épaules et le regarda fixement.

" Sirius, ça va être à toi de m'aider ! Comment Lucius est arrivé ici ? Je veux dire, il est arrivé en même temps que vous, ou plus tard ? Ou plus tôt ?

Sirius chancella et se dégagea de l'étreinte de la Serpentarde en vacillant.

- Que ? De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Lucius d'abord ?"

Andria soupira. Alors ils ne s'en étaient pas occupé du tout. L'état du Serpentard leur était égal. Avec un geste d'une infinie lassitude, elle attrappa Sirius par la main et le tira vers le sinistre lit dans le recoin calfeutré et moisi. Elle ressoupira et le Gryffondor se pencha sur le lit. Le drap mité était rabattu sur le visage de Lucius qui était donc entièrement caché. Elle posa délicatement la main sur le drap en se retenant de respirer. Lorsqu'un mince filet d'air le sépara de Lucius, elle tira d'un coup sec.

Sirius recula d'un pas, l'air étonné. Andria haussa les sourcils et posa une main contre la joue ecchymosée de Lucius en soupirant. Elle posa l'autre sur sa poitrine pour sentir son faible mouvement, seul signe apparent de la vie de son ami. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit rauque de la respiration saccadée de Malefoy résonnait dans le silence. Sirius se rapprocha du lit et prit Andria par les épaules. Il rebaissa le drap sur le visage de Lucius et tourna la Serpentarde pour lui faire face. Elle avait l'air hébété mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rouspeter.

"Ecoute, quand on l'a vu arriver plus tard que nous, on s'est pas posé de questions. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a amener et qui lui a conseillé de se coucher... On était dans l'obscurité, on a rien vu ! Et comme tout à l'heure il allait bien, on s'est juste dit que Dumby voulait quand même qu'il se repose, et surtout qu'il reste enfermé avec nous pour éviter de répendre la rumeur de la lycanthropie de Lunard. Donc on a rien fait, et on s'est pas préoccupé de lui. Mais c'est pas nous qui l'avons tabassé. Ca tu peux me faire confiance on est pas stupides à ce point."

Il secoua un peu Andria, dont les yeux se brouillaient de larmes. Voir à nouveau ce Lucius qui balançait entre la vie et la mort lui avait fait trop de mal...

"Hé, Andria tu m'écoute ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? J'en sais rien, pardonne-moi, accuse-moi de mentir mais fait pas la morte ! Entre Cornedrue-le-comateux et Malefoy-le-mort-vivant, je crois que je vais perdre la boul si toi tu dis rien ! Tu réagis pas, hein, tu t'en fiche ? Si j'avais dit que c'était moi qui avait frappé Mal au foie, tu vas me dire que tu n'aura pas réagi non plus ? Tu es à Serpentard et tu crois aveuglément les paroles du plus fourbe des Maraudeurs ? Tu me prend pour qui ?"

Andria releva des yeux implorants vers lui et il se tut. Entendre Sirius, qu'elle pensait compréhensif et compatissant, lui parler de la sorte n'améliorait en rien son état. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal aux reins et aux bras. Les larmes saccadaient sa respiration et elle serrait sans réflechir ses petits poings qu'elle tapait sans force ni volonté contre le torse de Sirius. Elle baîlla au milieu de ses sanglots et le Maraudeur leva son visage par le menton.

"Ecoute-moi. Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé si je suis blessant... Je suis comme ça. Je pense que je suis comme ça parce que je n'ai rien connu d'autre."

Il soupira et se tut. Il avait à son tour la gorge nouée. Il ne pleura pas et aucune larme ne vint à ses yeux aussi durs qu'à l'ordinaire. Le silence était tombé cette fois sur la petite pièce exigue. Un silence aussi envelloppant qu'un épais brouillard étouffant même la respiration de Lucius et James.

Seul un bruit vint troubler ce silence. Un grognement. Sirius pesta et Andria pensa à Remus. Le grognement cessa et le silence retomba. Mais, ne supportant plus le poids du silence, elle releva les yeux vers Sirius et dit d'une voix cassée.

" Sirius... Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé ?"

Le Maraudeur ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Andria sourit, d'un air narquois qui lui donnait à nouveau une allure de Serpentarde. Le garçon bafouilla une poignée de mots tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres et continua de fixer la Serepente qui lui faisait face avec des yeux particulièrement globuleux.

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça maintenant ? Je veux dire... J'étais persuadé que tu me demanderai des informations sur l'état de Mal au foie ou quelque chose dans le genre..."

Sirius avait vraiment l'air troublé, et Andria vraiment l'air satisfaite. Le petit sourire narquois qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle avait une confiance absolu en Malefoy (bien que l'incident du philtre l'ai un peu étayé) et savait pertinement qu'il allait s'en sortir et pourrait tout lui raconter. Mais là, ce qui l'importait, c'était de mettre Sirius aussi mal à l'aise que lui avec son baiser. Son sourire carnassier ne perdait rien de son effet troublant sur le Maraudeur. Et le regard vainqueur qu'elle lui juxtaposait le renforçait encore. Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Sirius mais il parut soudainement se resaisir, comme frappé par un éclair invisible.

"Ah ouais... Tu veux savoir... Et qu'est-ce que tu ferai si moi, je préférai conserver le mystère ?"

A son tour, le Gryffondor arbora une expression dominatrice et méprisante. La Serpentarde poussa un soupir exagérément faux et leva les yeux au ciel. A l'instar des grandes sociétés de contrebande et d'espionnage, Andria "possédait" un réseau d'information sur les élèves impressionnant. En réalité, elle savait juste quelques trucs sur les proches de James mais bon... Toujours est-il qu'elle savait ainsi pas mal de choses sur les Maraudeurs, et encore plus sur Sirius (je vous rappelle que sa meilleure amie est la cousine de Patmol). Par la même, elle savait donc qu'il ne levait pas la main sur les filles de l'école, toutes Serpentardes exaspérantes qu'elles soient.

Andria posa donc sa main sur sa cuisse, laissant ressortir le volume de sa baguette à la vue du Gryffondor. Elle releva des yeux menaçants vers le garçon. Celui-ci avait maintenant un visage qui dénotait une certaine aisance de mauvais comédien. En gros, il faisait semblant d'être rassuré. A son tour, il montra sa baguette en la pointant entre les deux yeux d'Andria.

Elle était longue, assez claire mais sale et semblait poisseuse. Une de ses extrémités, celle par laquelle Sirius la tenait, semblait cassée. Elle était recouverte par endroits de profondes marques de griffures. Pour finir, une forte odeur s'en dégageait, comme si cette baguette était traîné régulièrement dans du purin.

Andria éclata d'un rire clair à la vue de l'outil de son "adversaire". Elle brandit alors sa propre baguette. Propre en effet, était le mot. En comparaison de la baguette moisie de Sirius, son morceau de bois était resplendissant. Sombre, presque noir, il reflettait la lumière de la minuscule torche au dessus du lit de James. L'air d'être lustrée tous les soirs, elle dégageait un parfum de cirage, mêlé à la douce odeur du bois neuf. Cependant, une faible odeur de sang en émanait. La Serpentarde pointa à son tour sa baguette vers Sirius. Celui-ci fit mine de prendre l'air ennuyé qu'Andria arborait quelques secondes auparavant. Mais avec une conviction telle que ça paraissait réel.

"Ecoute-moi bien ma petite, t'es peut-être doué pour le cirage, mais le combat c'est autre chose. Alors si tu veux faire la lessive, j'te passe ma baguette, mais je le ferai après t'avoir éduqué. On est d'accord là-dessus ?"

Andria haussa les sourcils. Son assurance fondait comme neige au soleil face à l'attitude déconcertante du garçon.

Il renchaîna.

"Je pense que tous les pètes-secs qui font "style" avec leur baguette bien brillante sont les plus incapables. En fait, je crois que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi, sauf les plus importantes... Tu cherches simplement à te rassurer en me provoquant. Tu sais que j'ai des principes et tu comptes en abuser c'est ça ?"

Andria cligna des yeux avec violence, tentant vainement de masquer sa déstabilisation.

"Mais figure-toi que si j'ai des principes, je peux leur faire des entorses quelquefois... Les règlements sont fait pour être transgressés... Même ceux qu'on se fixe tout seul."

Andria prit une grande bouffée d'air et décida qu'il était tant de faire quelque chose au lieu de se laisser piétiner allègrement par un Gryffondor prétentieux.

"Dis-moi, il me semble qu'on s'égare du sujet premier, non ? A quoi ça servirai de se battre, je te le demande ? Oui oui oui... je suppose que tu as raison au sujet de l'état des baguettes. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je la salit aps que je ne sais pas m'en servir. Mais revenons-en au sujet. Je t'ai posé une question et tu as _habilement _détourné la conversation... Alors maintenant, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, libre à toi mais offre moi quand même l'honneur d'une justification..."

Elle respira un grand coup à la fin de sa tirade et recommença à soutenir le regard du garçon. Le sourire carnassier était de retour sur son visage. Elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus dans ce duel verbal. Sirius ne cilla pas, et ne baissa pas le regard. Il se mit à sourire aussi.

"Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Oui, je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondre. Pourquoi je ne te le dirai pas ?"

Il fit quelques pas et s'approcha de la Serpentarde.

"Et bien c'est tout simplement que ça ne te regarde pas !"

Andria commençait à avoir envie de faire manger des pissenlits au Gryffondor.

"Et pourquoi ?" recommença t-elle.

Sirius poussa un bruyant soupir d'exaspération.

"Parce que c'est juste un problème entre James et moi !"

Immédiatement après avoir dit ça, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et parut appeuré. Il semblait avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Andria de son côté, semblait de plus en plus intéressée par l'affaire, mais une pointe d'inquiétude était apparue au fond d'elle. Pourquoi James voulait-il -si c'était ça- que quelqu'un d'autre l'embrasse ? Alors... _il ne ressentait rien du tout pour elle...?_ Elle déglutit, la gorge nouée. Tous ses espoirs fondaient comme neige au soleil mais néanmoins, sa curiosité restait intacte. Elle voulait savoir.

"Qu'est-ce que James a à voir avec tout ça ? demanda Andria d'une voix à la fois douceureuse et décidée.

Sirius soupira bruyamment.

"En fait, je n'aurai jamais dû évoquer ce sujet avec toi. On est en train de s'égarer sur des terrains glissants. Et je ne sais pas lequel des deux glisse le plus..."

Andria fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

"A ta guise."

Elle s'approcha à grands pas du lit de James et tira le drap sans ménagement. Le garçon, en T-shirt long aux armoiries de Poudlard, se secoua comme un ver et essaya de le maintenir baissé et d'attrapper le drap en même temps. Il gémit et la Serpentarde afficha un sourire narquois et pointant Sirius du doigt.

"Oh, mon pauvre Jaaaaames... Rends-toi compte des extrémités auxquelles me pousse ton meilleur amiii... N'est-ce pas scaaaaandaleux ?

- Arrête ton char Andria ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Sirius s'approcha à son tour, visiblement un peu honteux quand même de la tournure que prennait les évènements. Andria sourit narquoisement. Elle fit une boule avec le drap et le leva en l'air.

Si quelqu'un d'étranger à la scène était rentré dans la petite pièce exigue au fond de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ce qu'il aurait vu aurait été des plus cocasses. Une jeune et jolie fille à la chevelure argentée et au visage plutôt dur en train de soulever et de secouer une boule de tissu chiffoné d'un air provocateur et amusé ; un beau jeune homme égratigné de partout et quasiment nu en train de se tortiller comme un ver sur un matelas miteux ; un autre jeune homme aussi beau en train de s'agiter nerveusement pour rattrapper le drap à la fille comme un gmain qui cherche la queue de Mickey dans un manège.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un grand homme barbu contraint de se pencher en avant pour franchir le seuil. Sirius lâcha le col de Andria qui lâcha le drap qui tomba sur James qui tomba du lit. Tous (sauf le drap) regardaient nerveusement Dumbledore. A cet instant, il était impossible de prévoir la réaction du professeur. Celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas vers les élèves, poussa un profond soupir et éclata d'un rire franc et clair.

"Vraiment, vous trois, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser ensemble..."

Le professeur se passa un doigt sous la paupière pour en chasser une larme de rire. Il se râcla un instant la gorge et reprit son habituelle voix sérieuse.

"Bon, les enfants. Pompom m'a informé de quelque chose de grave concernant...

- C'est rapport à Lunard ! coupa James d'un air soudainement très anxieux et sérieux.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir si différent du rire qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant. Lui aussi avait désormais l'air grave.

- Oui."

Sirius aussi quitta l'état d'euphorie dans lequel la petite bataille de draps l'avait plongé. Il entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux d'un air inquiet.

"Que s'est-il passé ? commença t-il.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, les releva et continua à parler.

- Monsieur Lupin a dû être transféré de toute urgence à Ste Mangouste."

James manqua de s'étrangler. Il soutint avec force le regard de son professeur et cria.

"C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Ca se passe toujours bien d'habitude !"

Andria n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Dumbledore était dans la pièce. Le professeur posa sur elle un regard à la fois grave et bienveillant et hocha la tête comme s'il llisait dans ses pensées. La Serpentarde le regarda, horrifée et murmura :

"Le philtre..."

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle ignorait totalement la nature de l'état de Lupin mais le seul facteur qui avait cette fois différé des précendentes, c'était que Remus avait absorbé du philtre d'amour. Cependant, même si elle ignorait tout de ce qui était arrivé à Lupin, de si c'était grave ou pas, long ou pas, guérissable ou pas, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rejeter la responsabilité sur Lucius. Lucius qui lui aussi aurait dû être transférer à Ste Mangouste pensait Andria avec fougue. Une idée lui vint. Peut-être que de plus, ce serait un bon prétexte pour accompagner James et Sirius (elle ne pensa pas une seconde à Pettigrow qui devait être terré quelque part dans un recoin du château depuis qu'il avait quitté la buanderie avec ce faux air conquérant).

L'étrange regard du professeur était toujours posé sur elle et la transperçait de part en part. Elle détourna le regard en achevant de parfaire sa mise en scène. Tout était parfait. Elle fit quelques pas vers le deuxième lit de la pièce, toujours suivie des yeux par Dumbledore, dont le regard brillait d'une étrange lumière. Elle s'arrêta devant le lit de son ami, ravala sa salive et tira le drap, exibant ainsi le corps tuméfié de Lucius Malefoy au vue de tous.

Dumbledore se râcla la gorge d'un air un peu suspect et carressa sa barbe. Il semblait être déjà au courant de l'état de Lucius. Andria le regarda, l'air suspicieux. Il releva les yeux du corps de Malefoy et les planta dans ceux de la Serpentarde, l'air un peu honteux.

" Andria, j'étais déjà au courant de l'état de Lucius. Il est comme ça à cause de Remus."


	4. Comment s'enfuir de Poudlard ?

Le visage d'Andria se crispa en une expression horrifée. Elle sentait le regard bleu vif de Dumbledore la perforer de part en part. Ainsi, c'était Remus... Lupin ! Ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids et elle était incapable de bouger.

A côté d'elle, Sirius scrutait le regard du professeur avec une expression concentré, comme s'il voulait à tout prix démasquer le grossier mensonge de son interlocuteur. Cependant, une goutte de sueur sur son front trahissait toute l'inquiètude qui ruissellait sur lui.

James avait les yeux vides et soutenait le regard de glace du professeur Dumbledore avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne cillait point et ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion particulère. Il s'était vidé de son âme en un instant. Il entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, resta comme ça quelques instants puis la referma, les yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs.

Dumbledore faisait passer son regard sur chacun des petits visages livides tournés vers lui. Dans ses rides s'inscrivait le remord. Il regrettait profondément d'avoir dû leur annoncer la nouvelle de cette manière indélicate. Le regard aveugle de James le déstabilisa un peu mais il se râcla la gorge, cassant ainsi le silence pesant qui rendait l'atmosphère de la petite pièce exiguë presque irrespirable.

" Hum..."

Il jetta un coup d'oeil nerveux à Lucius, toujours tuméfié et toujours découvert. Il se râcla à nouveau la gorge et regarda à nouveau les adolescents.

" Lucius doit être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste d'ici un quart d'heure. Je partirai avec lui et veillerai sur eux deux là-bas. Vous êtes priés de ne rien ébruiter de cette affaire dans les couloirs et de conserver les uns comme les autres la plus grande discrétion."

Andria et Sirius hochèrent la tête en conservant une expression plus qu'inquiète et James ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il fixait toujours Dumbledore avec la même expression figée, impregnée de profonde douleur. Il déglutit et rabaissa ses lourdes paupières sur ses yeux exorbités et rougis. Là, il parut ne plus avoir assez d'énergie pour les relever.

Dumbledore hocha à son tour la tête d'un air bienveillant et compatissant et tourna son regard sur Andria et Sirius.

"S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant monsieur Potter et moi-même ? Je crois que ce jeune homme et moi avons besoin de nous concerter un instant... Je vous ferez rappeller par Pom Pom quand vous pourrez revenir. Restez dans les environs de l'infirmerie. Et n'oubliez pas : je ne veux pas de bruits qui courent."

Il clôtura sa mise en garde par un regard sec et intransigeant. Andria, suivi de peu par un Sirius à l'air pâle et fatigué, franchit la petite porte et se retrouva dans la grande pièce clinquante et lumineuse de l'infirmerie que tout le monde connaissait. Cette soudaine arrivée de lumière leur blessa les yeux et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant de marcher pour les frotter. Les aboiements de madame Pomfresh après un élève qui visiblement, refusait de se soigner les décidèrent à quitter la pièce, de peur que le terrible courroux de l'infirmière ne se retourne contre eux.

Sirius referma la porte à battants en bois brillant derrière lui et se retourna vers Andria.

" Arrête, je suis sûr que Remus n'aurait jamais attaqué Malefoy ! Y'a un problème, ça n'a aucun sens ! T'es d'accord avec moi, non ?"

La Serpentarde ne hocha même pas la tête. Elle affichait toujours un air désintéressé et maussade. Une seule chose l'importait : que James sorte vite de l'infirmerie et lui explique un peu, éclaircisse la bouillabaisse qui lui noyait les neurones.

Malgré tout, elle fit l'effort incroyable de tourner la tête vers le Maraudeur et de lui adresser un long regard implorant.

Plutôt rustre dans ce genre de situation, Sirius tapa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et bredouilla :

" T'inquiète donc pas, il va bien Mal au foie ! On lui a déjà tapé dessus pire que ça, c'est un dur !"

Les épaules d'Andria se soulevèrent en un sanglot. Pris d'un élan d'inspiration, le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

Il commença à passer maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux blonds platine de la jeune fille qui hoqueta. Elle se laissa aller complètement contre lui et mouilla de larmes la chemise du garçon.

Mais tout en faisant dégouliner son mascara sur l'uniforme de Sirius, Andria pensait. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Lucius était dans cet état. Pourquoi ses plaies ne semblaient pas pouvoir cicatriser. Et surtout pourquoi on avait transférer Remus plus en urgence que lui à Sainte Mangouste.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Andria, pleine d'espoir, se releva brusquement. Mais ce n'était pas James. Cependant, l'infirmière emboîta le pas au première année de Poufsouffle qui sortait de la pièce et leur fit signe.

"Dumbledore veut que vous reveniez, tous les deux. Et ne faites pas de bruit j'ai des patients."

Andria et Sirius se rangèrent en silence derrière l'imposante infirmière, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. En pénétrant dans la pièce pourtant si bien connue, leur regard se dirigea instinctivement vers la petite porte calfeutrée que pourtant ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. Tandis que leurs deux paires d'yeux scrutaient la porte en bois moisi, Dumbledore sortit du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

« Les enfants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Lucius vient d'être transféré à Ste Mangouste. Un médicomage que je connais personnellement l'a pris en charge. Oh, ajouta t-il en voyant les lueurs inquiètes qui remuaient dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, Monsieur Potter l'a accompagné. En tant qu'émissaire de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas pu, comme vous pouvez le constater, l'emmener par moi-même. »

Andria manqua de s'étrangler. James était parti pour Londres avec le semi-macchabé qu'était Lucius, seul ? Sans aucune escorte, ni aucune aide ? Sirius lui tapa dans le dos, croyant qu'elle s'étouffait vraiment.

« Hurrrh ! Non, professeur, vous plaisantez ? James n'a pas pu partir comme ça, seul !

-Vous connaissez mal Monsieur Potter, Miss Merton… murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai rien dit. Assura le directeur d'une voix de fausset.

-Donc, recommença la Serpentarde aussi obtus que tous ses prédécesseurs de la maison de Salazar, James n'est pas seul ? Et puis comment pourrait-il traverser toute la distance qui nous sépare de Ste Mangouste avec Lucius ? »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, imperceptible au milieu du fouillis de poils argentés qui tombait en une longue barbe le long de son menton proéminent. Il reprit sa petite tirade sans prêter plus de garde aux réflexions de la jeune fille.

« Le jeune Monsieur Potter ne reviendra pas au collège avant une bonne semaine. Nous comptons sur lui pour être un facteur supplémentaire du bon rétablissement de Monsieur Lupin. Ne vous inquiètez pas plus que ça pour lui, et ne faîtes pas de choses inconsidérées. termina t-il, le regard dur et la voix accusatrice. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles communes respectives. Au plaisir."

Le directeur adressa un sourire clair aux deux adolescents et exécuta un demi-tour en direction de son propre bureau.

Andria se tourna face à Sirius alors que Dumbledore s'éloignait.

"Arrête, t'es pas d'accord avec lui. Je le sais. Viens avec moi."

Elle posa son index sur les lèvres du garçon qui la suivit, l'air interdit, une excitation nouvelle naissant en lui. Il savait petinement ce que voulait faire la Serpentarde. Et effectivement il n'attendait que ça.

La nuit faisait glisser son noir manteau entre les tours du chateau, offrant ainsi à Andria et Sirius une quasi-totale liberté de mouvement. Celle-ci tira sur la manche de Sirius, pointa son doigt vers une petite porte sur laquelle il était écrit _Matériel de rechange - Quidditch - Madame Bibine uniquement_. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança encore un peu.

"Alohomora" murmura t-elle contre la serrure en agitant l'extrémité de sa baguette. Un petit jet d'étincelles vertes s'en échappa et la porte s'ouvrit sans plus de résistance.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Andria s'engouffra dans la petite pièce et en ressortit en un instant, sourire aux lèvres et un balai de course sous chaque bras. Le jeune homme rit en silence, impressioné par l'audace dont faisait preuve la Serpentarde. Il attrappa celui qu'elle lui tendait et se plaça à califourchon dessus.

"AH ! Zut ! Attends."

Il descendit de son balai et s'approcha de la jeune fille, déjà en position pour le décollage. Il secoua sa baguette au dessus d'elle et la tapota sur sa tête. Elle porta la main à son dos. L'étrange impression qu'on lui avait cassé un oeuf sur la tête avait toujours eu quelque chose de dérangeant, mais il est vrai que le sortilège de Désillusion est utile lorsque on voyage en balai volant dans Londres. Sirius se soumis lui-même au sortilège et donna une grande impulsion avec le plat du pied droit. Il monta comme une flèche jusqu'au niveau de la volière et tourna un peu en l'air. Il regoûtait aux sensations d'euphorie que lui procurait le simple fait de sentir le vent siffler à ses oreilles.

Andria volait avec agilité et grâce. Elle avait été refusé comme batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard car le capitaine Spencer Gordons jugeait les victoires impossibles avec une fille pour renvoyer des Cognards pleins d'aggressivité. Elle ne pouvait donc pas vraiment s'adonner au vol et ne possédait pas de balai. Elle descendit d'une quarantaine de mètres en piqué et remonta en chandelle, les pans de sa robe frottant contre la terre meuble.

Elle rejoignit Sirius et se plaça en vol stationnaire à ses côtés.

"Bon, maintenant, on y va !"

Elle pointa l'index vers l'endroit où, au loin, le ciel parraissait devenir orangé. Les lumières de la ville étaient les assassines du ciel. C'était pour ça que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vécu que à la campagne. Sa mère étant astrologue, la compagnie des étoiles lui était nécessaire. Néanmoins, elle avait pu apprendre les rudiments de l'orientation de nuit grâce à cette proximité avec les ampoules du ciel.

Là-bas ! pensa t-elle en s'élançant vers le nuage.

Le vent glacé de la nuit lui cisailla rapidement les joues. Malgré son visage rouge et échauffé, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. La distance à parcourir est longue, et la nuit est courte. Elle décolla un instant ses yeux de son objectif pour voir si Sirius suivait.

Celui-ci la tâlonnait. Il prennait des pointes de vitesse halucinantes pour ensuite pouvoir parcourir une bonne dizaine de mètres, parfois plus, en se laissant seulement planer. Il écartait les bras et souriait béatement.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, l'air d'une mère riant des gentilles frasques de son garçon.

Elle prit soudainement une pointe de vitesse et attrappa un courant d'air favorable. En une seconde, elle bouchonnait le Maraudeur d'une grosse centaine de mètres. Elle continua sur sa lancée malgré l'arrêt du courant.

Sirius vit soudain Andria partir comme une flèche. Courant favorable pensa t-il. Il resserra les genoux autour du manche et se plia contre celui-ci. Il prit une accélération des plus rapides et dépassa Andria, sans manquer de lui adresser un pied-de-nez provocateur.

La petite course se prolongea jusqu'à la fin du trajet, sans escale et dans une bonne humeur ne laissant rien présager de la gravité de la mission initiale.

Les deux jeunes gens désillusionnés se posèrent dans une rue un brin miteuse et planquèrent leur balais derrière un container ébréché.

Andria avait été hôspitalisé à Ste Mangouste. Asmhe. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour pratiquer la magie. Toujours est-il qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien les bâtiments.

Elle s'approcha d'une vieille vitrine. Les mannequins à l'intérieur étianet mal habillés. Florilège de chemises mitées aux couleurs anisées et de shorts de touristes bariolés entrmelés de vieilles robes chatoyantes de grand-mère folk. De plus, la boutique semblait à l'abandon. Sirius la regarda faire de loin et la rejoingit lorsqu'elle lui en fit signe.

Andria attrappa la main du Maraudeur et tous deux passèrent de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

Ce ne fut pas au milieu des abominables mannequins qu'attérirent les deux adolescents, mais au milieu d'une foule hétéroclite composée tantôt d'agents de service, de médicomages, de patients, de visiteurs, de contrôleurs ou de curieux. D'étrages créatures chimériques traversaient aussi les couloirs clinquants du hall de l'hôpital. Sirius leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Andria, elle, s'avança jusqu'au bureau au dessus duquel était suspendue une pancarte indiquant "Renseignements" en grosses lettres rouillées. Au dessus encore était accroché un portrait. Le Mauraudeur essaya de déchiffrer le nom du modèle mais Andria le tira par la manche.

"Chambre Aloysius Peterson. Ils sont tous ensembles dans une seule chambre. Seuls. C'est une fleur que nous fait l'établissement mais on peut dormir avec eux si on veut. A condition de rester poli, bien élévé, et de ne pas compromettre le calme des autres patients."

Sirius se râcla la gorge. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il aurait pu faire ici une fois en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Le Gryffondor et la Serpentarde se figèrent devant la plaque de chambre indiquant la chambre "Aloysius Peterson". Il était écrit en dessous du nom de l'inconnu "Spécialiste de la lycanthropie". Mais c'est surtout l'état de délabrmeent de la plaque et de la porte qui freinèrent les deux adolescents. La poignée était cabossée et portait très nettement les empreintes d'une machoire surdimensionée. Il manquait des morceaux de la plaque et le bois de la porte était strié de griffures, de coups de croc et d'impact de sortilèges. L'endroit n'inspirait pas confiance. De plus, aucun son ne filtrait sous la porte, pas même le souffle régulier d'un dormeur, ou les chuchottis habituels des salles de jeunes. Il émanait de l'interstice, pour compléter le tableau, une odeur de moisi et de sang.

Andria et Sirius se regardèrent un instant avant qu'il ne se décide à poser la main sur la poignée. Il la tourna sans bruit et poussa la porte. La lumière était éteinte. La jeune fille chercha un interupteur à tâton. La vague de lumière qui illumina la pièce révéla un paysage innatendu aux deux adolescents. Un des lits semblait initialement équipé d'un rideau. La tringle était arrachée, les matelas et les oreillers étaient éventrés, les draps déchirés en lambeaux et la tapisserie lacérée. Mais le plus surprennant était les occupants.

Tout d'abord, au centre du tableau, un loup-garou ensanglanté branché à toutes sortes d'intraveineuses et de machines. Celui-ci était totalement ligoté, portait une muselière et d'autres équipements destinés à le contrôler aisément en cas de réveil.

Affalé contre lui sommairement, un blouson remonté contre lui en guise de drap, James. Celui-ci resemblait à un enfant agrippé à sa peluche préférée, refusant de la lâcher comme si on la menaçait de partir à la poubelle. Il était couvert d'estafilades et de sang coagulé mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Andria chercha Lucius des yeux. Et elle le trouva sur une étagère, allongé sans aucun branchement, recouvert d'un cataplasme géant englobant son corps comme une armure et dégageant une odeur forte. Ils ne mirent pas longtmeps à comprendre d'où venait l'omniprésence de l'odeur champignonale dans la pièce.

Lucius ressemblait en tout point à un pharaon fraichement embaumé, du corps enrubanné jusqu'à l'odeur de mort omniprésente.

La Serpentarde s'approcha de son ami, l'air moins inquiet qu'à l'infirmerie. Ici, il était entre de bonnes mains. On ne lui aurait pas fait n'importe quoi... Non pas qu'Andria remette en cause les capacités à remettre un élève sur pied en moins de deux, mais elle doutait déjà plus de son talent à le faire sans douleur et sans pratiques... étranges.

Sirius contempla un moment l'étrange enchevêtrement du corps d'un loup-garou et d'un homme. Il se demandait pourquoi la transformation de Remus ne s'était pas passée comme d'habitude. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu le contrôler en se métamorphosant à leur tour. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tous dans la Cabane Hurlante en attendant gentiment que le Soleil se relève. Pourquoi il avait fallu que Lucius et Andria soient au courant de tout ça. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui fixait son ami, le nez pincé entre deux doigts. Il eut un sourire et s'aprocha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit grand. Aérer un peu serait un bon début pour l'évacuation de l'odeur pestilancielle qui régnait.

Il se pencha un peu par la fenêtre pour respirer l'air de Londres, qu'il ne connaissait que peu. Il fronça un peu les narines, son odorat surdéveloppé quelque peu agressé par les odeurs de poubelles stagnantes et d'urine. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna.

Andria carressait son épaule avec le pouce. Elle lui sourit.

"On en a fait des trucs hein ?" ria t-elle.

Sirius hocha la tête, souriant malgré sa surprise. Il se retourna par la fenêtre, avisant que ce serait moins dangereux. Il sentit la tête de la jeune fille se poser sur son épaule à son tour et se crispa. Il s'agrippa des deux mains au rebord de la fenêtre pour se retenir de la repousser.

Soudain, il ne put résister. Il se retourna brutalement et la prit par les épaules avec force.

La jeune fille soutint son regard, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

"Ecoute, Andria, t'es sympa, t'es jolie, mais je t'aime pas. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'était... sa voix se cassa. C'était pour gagner un pari."

Il ne pu soutenir le regard accusateur de la jeune fille et se replaca dans le cadre de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille replaça sa mamin sur son épaule et lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

"Et, on peut savoir avec qui tu parie ce genre de chose ?"

Sirius resta muet, les yeux rivés sur le container qui vomissait des épluchures sur le trottoir d'en-face.

Le pouce d'Andria continuait à s'activer dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. Son coeur battait la chamade. Ouais, ils avaient traversé des trucs, mais pas à ce point. Malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà éperduement amoureux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver la Serpentarde à son goût. Elle était très belle, avait de l'humour et un culot à toute épreuve. La caresse de son doigt ne le laissait pas indifférent mais il tentait de concentrer son esprit sur le visage de sa belle. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas être infidèle, surtout pas là. C'était pas classe...

Andria s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour voir son visage. En le voyant gêné et tremblant, elle eut un sourire méchant. Décidément, elle s'en sortait bien. Elle avait remarqué que James était en phase de se réveiller. Sa mère lui avait appris les phases de sommeil. En l'occurence, les yeux de James tournaient à grande vitesse sous ses paupières. Phase de mouvement occulaire intense. Il y avait la même lorsqu'on vient de s'endormir. Il fallait à tout prix que James soit jaloux.

Elle posa sa maimn sur le bras de Sirius qui se mit à trembler. Il se concentrait sur la poubelle autant que possible mais c'était très dur. Ses poils se hérissaient et ses doigts se crispaient.

Andria le regarda derrière ses cils. Il tourna un instant les yeux vers elle. Erreur. Elle l'attrappa par le cou et l'embrassa. Un long baiser de cinéma. Un long baiser de cinéma qui ne fut interompu que par l'exclamation de James Potter, assis sur un coussin, le visage figé dans une expression d'étonnement enfantine.


	5. Comment s'enfuir de Sainte Mangouste ?

James cilla, incapable d'être sûr qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Rien que la présence de Sirius et Andria semblait étrange... Mais là ! Il se frotta les yeux, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas rêver, mais lorsqu'il les réouvrit, il vit seulement la Serpentarde et son ami s'essuyer la bouche d'un air coupable.

"Que... Que... Quoi ? Patmol ? C'est quoi ce...?"

Les mots lui manquaient. Il était incapable de dire pourquoi ce baiser l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Etait-ce parce que c'était Sirius, ou Andria, ou une Serpentarde, ou un Maraudeur ?... A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. C'était bien là tout le problème.

Andria se décolla vivement de Sirius. Mince, comment-elle pu faire ça sous les yeux de James ? C'était comme tout faire rater avant d'avoir essayer... Elle s'essuya la bouche et fussila Sirius du regard. Bon, d'accord, c'était un acte de mauvaise foi incomparable, mais bon, il l'avait déjà embrassé une fois, ce serait pas dur de faire croire à James que c'était encore lui... Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Déjà que sous le choc du baiser d'Andria, Sirius écarquilla encore plus les yeux en comprennant pourquoi elle le repoussa brutalement comme ça. Elle dérobait James et Remus à sa vue et il n'avait pas prêté attention au réveil de son ami. Il tenta vainement de bafouiller quelques explications après s'être frotter la bouche, mais il ne sortit de sa gorge que quelques gargouillements rauques.

"Hey, je peux avoir quelques explications ?" lança James en agitant les mains.

A la grande surprise d'Andria, il n'avait plus du tout l'air choqué. C'était peut-être passager, elle avait peut-être réussi à tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius... Un sourire-éclair de mesquinerie passa sur son visage et elle répondit, avec à nouveau une expression offusquée.

"James, ton copain m'a _encore _roulé un palot !"

Elle fit mine de se nettoyer la main dans un pan de robe de sorcière, espérant être convaincante dans son pseudo-dégoût (car elle devait au moins reconnaître ça à Patmol : il embrassait super bien !).

James se retourna brusquement vers son ami et le fusilla du regard.

"Patmol, on a avait parlé ! Tu m'avais dit que c'était oublié..."

Sirius posa le doigt sur son torse et afficha une expression ébahie. L'instant de profond bonheur qu'elle venait de lui offrir l'empêchait de nier et de mettre Andria en difficulté. Aussi préféra t-il quasiment inconsciemment s'y mettre lui-même...

"Oui, mais euh... Bof, c'est que... Tu comprend..."

Vraisemblablement, non. James ne commprennait pas. Il avait l'air particulièrement déçu par l'attitude qu'avait (pas) eu son ami. Andria pencha la tête, perplexe. Alors comme ça, ça décevait James que Sirius l'embrasse... Y'avait-il une chance qu'il est décollé ses pensées de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui servait de dulcinée ? Bof, en tout cas, il pensait à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Justement, une de ces "autres manières" venait de faire irruption dans le cerveau de la Serpentarde... Et si, tout simplement, il avait trouvé ça ignoble que la langue de son meilleur ami pouisse tourner dans la bouche d'une serpente ?...

Andria se râcla la gorge pour faire fuir cette pensée et se reconcentra sur la crédibilité de son mensonge. Elle devait être offusquée, elle devait être offusquée, elle devait être offusquée, elle devait être offusquée, elle devait être offusquée, elle devait être offusquée...

James assista à la scène, la bouche entrouverte. C'était ridicule. On voyait gros comme un oeuf que ça puait la comédie.

"Arrête, Sirius, sérieux, vous êtes pas crédibles. Pas la peine de..."

Prise d'une pulsion digne de la Comedia del'Arte, Andria se plaça face à Sirius et lui allongea une grande claque contre la joue.

James se coupa en pleine phrase. D'un coup (c'était le cas de le dire), ça devenait très crédible. Pour avoir déjà plusieurs fois embrassé Lily contre son gré, il savait comment se terminait ce genre de tentatives. Or, vu la violence qui s'était dégagé de la main de la Serpentarde au moment de l'impact, il semblait assez peu concevable qu'elle vienne d'avoir envers le garçon un quelconque geste affectueux, à fortiori un baiser aussi langoureux.

Andria se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Les yeux du garçons roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Cette fille avait un VRAI problème : d'abord elle râlait qu'il l'embrasse, puis elle se la jouait hautaine, puis elle l'aidait, elle le rentrait dans ses plans quasi-de force, elle l'embrassait à son tour, s'en servait d'excuse puis enfin terminait par une baffe monumentale... Il se mordit la lèvre. On frappe pas une fille... Même par vengeance... Même si c'est le pire spécimen que cette planète n'est jamais porté...

"Que, que... quoi ?" bafouilla James. L'histoire semblait sans queue ni tête. De plus, son ami avait vraisemblablement encore trompé sa confiance. Il baissa la tête, l'air déconcerté.

Andria s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

"Hey, t'emballe pas, James ! C'est oublié !"

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis se retourna et fusilla Sirius du regard comme s'il était vraiment responsable et qu'elle ai voulu venger le Maraudeur.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda la Serpentarde. Lorsqu'elle parlait, il sentait presque l'haleine de Sirius (ou alors, c'était juste qu'il psychotait gravement à cause d'hypertrophie de la paranoïa intensive surdéveloppée... ce qui semblait déjà plus probable.). Mais elle avait l'air sincère...

Cependant, l'air ahuri de son ami face aux évènements signifiait clairement que non, il n'était pas le responsable. James haussa un sourcil, l'air suspicieux. Lequel des deux était le meilleur comédien, c'était là la question.

Sirius avait plusieurs fois auparavent prouvé ses capacités d'affabulateur et de mythomane professionnel. Quand à Andria, il n'était pas nouveau que les Serpentards étaient des manipulateurs de génie...

Le jeune Gryffondor se gratta le menton, geste hérité d'un lointain ancêtre magenquêteur. C'était ridicule, il en convenait, mais il lui était quasiment impossible de retenir son poignet contre les effluves ondoyants du terrible Double H (l'Habitude Héritée... gnierk gnierk ). Toujours est-il qu'au-delà le côté grotesque de son geste, il était un peu perdu. Après le coup du baiser sous l'arbre, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il pouvait placer toute sa confiance dans le garçon. Mais d'un autre côté, la fille en question était une Serpentarde, et pouvait-on plus placer sa confiance dans un de ces phénomènes ???

Dilemne atroce...

Il choisit de ne pas choisir : en décodé, il se tut en voyant comment la situation allait évoluer.

Andria aurait voulut se ronger les ongles tant il était atroce d'avoir à attendre le "verdict" de James. Mais celui-ci semblait décidé à se taire. La tension était palpable dans la petite chambre... Il ne manquait plus que...

Un grognement se fit entendre et James sursauta. Andria étouffa un cri en voyant la silhouette famélique de Remus-loup-garou s'étirer sous le Maraudeur.

James se jeta sur le côté et roula pour éviter... les ennuis. Sirius bondit entre le lycanthrope et son ami, bras et jambes écartés. Puis, lorsqu'il fut à l'abri, il recula, non sans une certaine fierté en vue de son acte héroïque.

"Hey, pourquoi on se transforme pas ? Ce serait pas plus simple de se barrer par la fenêtre, Lunard attaché, puis d'aller se foutre dans une quelconque forêt pour..."

Un craquement sonore secoua la pièce, et il sortit d'un nuage de vapeur le professeur Dumbledore, l'air sévère.

"Black, n'essayez pas de fourrer ce genre de tête dans celle de vos camarades. Vous n'évacuerez personne d'ici mis à part vous et votre charmante complice Serpentarde. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Quand à faire sortir illégalement Potter, Remus ou même Malefoy, n'y comptez pas. De plus, Remus ne grogne que parce que vous troublez son sommeil. Il dort encore."

Un nouveau craquement, un nouveau nuage. Mais lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, le professeur avait disparu.

Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts, se retourna face à James et Andria.

"Merde, c'est quoi ça ? Y'avait pas le vieux ici ? J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? Pourquoi je devrai...? C'est quoi cette embrouille !"

Son front était trempé de sueur. Il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, persuadé d'avoir profondément halluciné.

James et Andria, de leur côté, avaient également vu le professeur transplaner dans la salle en une seconde puis repartir. Mais si la jeune fille était plutôt sous le choc comme Sirius, le Maraudeur semblait plutôt gêné.

Sirius et Andria, se rendant compte de cet état, se retournèrent vers lui, l'air à la fois interrogatif et suspicieux à outrance.

"James... Ne me dis pas que tu savais qu'il nous entendait..." commença Andria, les sourcils froncés mais le ton plutôt implorant.

Le Gryffondor déglutit et manqua de s'étouffer.

"Euh... Il se trouve que cette salle est sous protection magique... Dumby entend tout et peut même le voir s'il regarde dans un miroir comme celui-ci..." répondit James, penaud, se mordillant l'ongle d'un doigt et montrant le miroir mural de l'autre main.

"Je voulais vous le dire mais... J'ai légèrement oublié, vu ce... qu'il s'est passé..."

Sirius soupira. Il aurait aimé se sentir de critiquer l'attitude irresponsable de son ami mais vu ce qu'était la chose dont il parlait, il ne se sentait pas assez crédible. Il n'avait guère brillé par son sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur lui non plus.

Andria ne se contenta pas de soupirer. Elle poussa un râle ostensible de mère mécontente et leva les yeux au ciel.

"James ! Tu trouve ça malin ? Si on avait été informé de ce genre de détails, on s'y serait pas pris comme ça... Fallait nous envoyer... Je sais pas moi ! Un hibou par la volière de l'hôpital ou... Un MMS (Message Mental Stéréo) ?

- De une, je peux pas accéder à la volière de l'hôpital parce que Dumby entend le bruit de la porte -il m'a formellement interdit de communiquer des informations à l'extérieur-. De deux, l'enceinte de Ste Mangouste est protégée contre les MMS. Les ondes font varier les fréquences de certains outils médicaux et perturbent les malades. J'étais coincé ! Même avec le miroir regard en coin à Sirius, je me faisait calculer."

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais hocha finalement la tête. Mouais. De toute façon, James n'aurait pas pris volontairement le risque de lui (de leur !) attirer des ennuis.

Il n'empêche que maintenant, ils en avaient. Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée mais l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre, c'était tout de même une sacrée embrouille qui leur pendait au nez.

Andria, elle, n'eut aucun mal à croire James. Après tout, un type aussi... un type aussi James ne pourrait pas mettre deux camarades dans la mouise volontairement (surtout après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ces dernières heures). C'était pas crédible, ça collait pas au personnage.

Un éclair fugace traversa son visage (et son esprit). En même temps, c'était _qui, _ce personnage à qui ça collait pas ? James avait montré par ses multiples exploits qu'il pouvait revêtir bien des masques... C'était vrai qu'il arborait plutôt un air convivial, enjoué et même rigolard depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles au bord du lac. Mais tout de même... Il s'était déjà montré exécrable avec Severus, entreprennant avec Lily, arrogant avec McGo, prétentieux auprès de ceux qu'il nommait (rien que ça) "le bas-peuple"... Et rien ne disait que le Maraudeur avait dévoilé toutes ses facettes.

Mais, aveuglée par la sincérité du garçon (et son amour, accessoirement), elle chassa cette pensée. Non, évidemment que James avait fait son possible...

Andria eut une idée.

"Bon, James, tu dis que Dumbledore entends tout ce qui ce passe dans cette pièce ?"

La jeune fille parlait volontairement d'une voix forte, mais tout en restant aussi naturelle que possible.

James hocha la tête un peu nerveusement. Quel plan aberrant avait-elle encore inventé ?

"Euh, oui. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être parler...

- Alors il suffit de t'en faire sortir !" termina t-elle, d'une voix, volontairement encore, basse. Elle était sûre d'avoir réussi à attirer l'intérêt de Dumby. Il croyait maintenant qu'ils voulaient faire évader James. Restait à réussir la deuxième étape du plan. Beaucoup plus risqué et beaucoup plus dur...

Le front barré de souci, Andria adressa tout de même un clin d'oeil à James et Sirius, et trouva même la force de sourire, le dos tourné au miroir. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de leur incompréhension ou de leur apréhension.

La jeune fille sortit de sa sacoche un morceau de parchemin et un stylo bille moldu. Elle en gratta la pointe sous la chaussure, espérant gagenr autant en crédibilité qu'en naturel vis à vis de Dumbledore. Elle voulait surtout gagner du temps. Toute l'attention du professeur devait être centrée sur elle, sans pour autant qu'il ne prenne le temps de transplaner pour voir le déroulement des évênements de plus près. Elle s'assit contre le mur et les deux garçons se penchèrent sur elle. Elle griffona rapidement quelques mots sur le papier.

"James, tu dois nous dénicher cinq bougies. Débrouille-toi, t'es bon en méta. Sirius, prépare de quoi les allumer. Je m'occupe du reste. Soyez à la fois discrets (faut pas qu'il comprenne ni qu'il vienne) mais remarquable (faut qu'il nous voit et qu'on attise son intérêt)."

Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que les deux garçons avaient bien reçu le message, elle se releva et tapota la baguette dans sa poche. Elle hocha la tête.

"Soyez pas trop bruyant, il ne doit pas identifeir les formules." dit-elle aux deux Marauderus du bout des lèvres.

James, tout en tournant soigneusement le dos au miroir pour cacher ses prises, attrappa sur l'étagère où dormait Malefoy les deux morceaux d'une seringue cassée, une paire de ciseaux qu'il cassa et un morceau de plastique non-identifié. Il alla se placer dans l'angle mort par rapport au miroir et étala les objets, qu'il métamorphosa un à un en bougies.

Sirius, lui, n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant. Il sortit sa baguette et accompagna James et resta toujours un peu derrière lui pour le cacher.

Andria soupira. Dans sa tête résonnait comme une lithanie "Pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche...". Elle ramassa par terre le plus discrètement possible un drap sale et le planqua dans l'angle mort. Elle chuchota rapidement à Sirius : "Change sa couleur. Noir." et se réaffaira. Un balai. Elle devait absolument trouver un balai. Un banal balai.

Sirius attrappa le drap et sa baguette d'un même mouvement. Il la pointa dessus et prononça à voix basse : "Coloris nera". Le drap se teinta de noir en un instant. Andria hocha la tête. Il devait suggérer pour travailler bien.

"Wingardium leviosa." chucota-t-elle, la baguette sur le drap. Celui-ci s'envola et elle le dirigea rapidement vers le miroir. Celui-ci fut recouvert en une fraction de seconde. Mais on voyait un peu à travers. Tant mieux. Pour l'instant, tout marchait. Elle s'éloigna du miroir et rejoint les deux garçons.

"Bon, maintenant, vous devez faire tout ce que je vous demande. Exactement tout. Désolée." chuchota t-elle.

"Allume les bougies, Sirius. J'en prend deux, prends en deux aussi, James. Sirius, tu prendra la dernière."

Les garçons s'exécutèrent et Andria hocha la tête d'un air autoritaire.

"Sirius, allume la première bougie.

-Bekbinzen."

La mèche de la bougie s'enflamma en une fraction de seconde. La Serpentarde hocha encore la tête et fit signe à James de faire comme elle.   
Elle se leva, une bougie dans chaque main, les alluma toutes les deux à la bougie de Sirius et en déposa une dans deux des quatre angles de la pièce. James l'imita dans les deux angles restants.

"Sirius, tu dois poser ta bougie au milieu de la pièce. Fais très attention. D'après mes calculs, le milieu de la pièce se situe exactement à deux centimètres et la patte arrière droite de Lupin. Cependant, si elle tombe, tout est fichu. Fais extrêmement attention."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'avança vers son ami lycanthrope. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson en voyant sa patte se crisper et s'étirer vers le point où il devait poser la bougie. Puis, une idée lui vint. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la patte de Remus.

"Inifugo."

Puis il posa la bougie à moins d'un centimètre de sa patte. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Sirius se redressa et adressa à Andria un sourire victorieux. Remus étira la patte. Sirius eut une grimace effarée et pointa sa baguette sur la bougie.

"Protego bougie !"

La patte de Lupin se heurta à une coque invisible et regagna sa place. La flamme de la bougie avait à peine vacillé.

Elle vacilla à nouveau, avec plus d'intensité. Le bruit d'un transplanage résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.


	6. Comment croire que tout est fini ?

Andria se retourna brusquement en sentant un courant d'air derrière elle. Le brouillard de fumée du transplanage semblait rester en suspension dans l'air tandis que la Serpentarde et les deux Maraudeurs retenaient leur souffle. La respiration rauque et profonde du Lupin-garou était le seul bruit audible dans la pièce.

La vague silhouette se découpa plus nettement et sortit du nuage de fumée d'un pas nonchalant. Andria haussa les sourcils et regarda la bougie au centre de la pièce. Eteinte. Le sortilège du bouclier l'avait protégé de la patte de Remus mais pas d'un simple courant d'air. Elle se massa entre les deux sourcils en soupirant.

Dumbledore regarda Andria d'un regard bienveillant.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Andria. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de délibérément enfreindre les règles que je vous avais fixé, j'aurai presque pu te dire que j'étais fier de toi. Belle démonstration d'esprit stratégique. J'ignorais que tu connaissais la magie japonaise. »

Andria poussa un profond soupir. Oui, elle connaissait des contre sorts japonais, mais au final, ça ne lui avait servit à rien. Ils l'avaient tous dans l'os, James allait rester coincé ici avec Lucius et Lupin, et eux allaient devoir rentrer à Poudlard et subir une punition pour leur escapade en toute illégalité. Ils étaient grillés, simplement parce qu'elle avait tenté un plan trop risqué. A cause d'elle, ils allaient tous payer. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

« Mademoiselle Merton, Monsieur Black, je vais immédiatement vous renvoyer à Poudlard. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour votre ami Potter, il sera de retour demain à la première heure. Quand à Messieurs Malefoy et Lupin, nous attendrons d'avoir la certitude qu'ils soient à nouveau en état. Cependant, vous pourrez venir prendre de leurs nouvelles dès que vous le désirerez, dans mon bureau. Je pourrai même envisager de vous organiser une visite si vous arrêtez vos tentatives de fraude. »

Avant qu'Andria, Sirius ou James n'aient le temps de répliquer, Dumbledore avait déjà saisi les bras des deux adolescents.

« Au revoir, Monsieur Potter. Portez-vous bien. »

Dumbledore, Andria et Sirius se volatilisèrent dans un craquement bruyant. Le drap noir disparut de devant le miroir.

C'était la première fois qu'Andria se retrouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle trouvait très étrange qu'ils se soient matérialisés ici. Elle avait toujours entendu qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Sirius, lui, ne s'attardait pas sur des questions aussi vaseuses. Il s'inquiétait pour Remus et James. C'était la première fois que ça cafouillait comme ça. Désormais, deux Serpentards connaissaient leur secret, et il savait que Lucius ne manquerait pas d'utiliser ça contre eux. Mais pire que tout, il réalisait à quel point Andria comptait pour lui. En arrivant, la première chose qu'il avait fait était de se retourner brusquement à sa droite pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il s'étonnait lui-même. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour qui que ce soit. Et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier de découvrir ça pour elle.

« Bon, les enfants, maintenant, j'aimerai que vous regagnez vos dortoirs respectifs et que vous terminiez votre nuit normalement. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Monsieur Potter. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre demain matin. Bonne nuit. »

L'index du professeur désigna la porte de sortie. Andria emboîta le pas à Sirius et ils sortirent du bureau sans un mot. Evidemment que si, ils s'inquiétaient pour James. Il n'avait rien du tout, pourquoi devait-il rester à Sainte Mangouste ? A peine arrivé en bas de la volée de marches menant au bureau du professeur, Sirius se retourna vers Andria.

« Sans rire, on est d'accord. On va pas retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs et terminer notre nuit normalement, c'est pas faisable. »

Andria dévisagea le jeune homme. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Retourner à Sainte Mangouste, c'était pas jouable, et ça ne les avancerait à rien. Papoter toute la nuit de ce qui allait arriver quand l'histoire se serait tassé, que Lucius redeviendrait Lucius et Remus Remus, ça ne les avancerait à rien non plus. Tout juste à se dire au revoir ; Les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre. Demain matin, James et Sirius redeviendraient les Maraudeurs, et elle redeviendrait une Serpentarde à éviter parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Arrête, Andria. Tu sais comme moi que demain, tout redeviendra normal. Alors personnellement, j'ai envie de profiter de nos derniers instants d'anormalité. »

Andria le regarda sans comprendre. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et attrapa tout doucement sa main. La Serpentarde se sentit rougir et n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'être en pleine nuit. Il l'embrassa. Il l'embarrassa. Ca ne ressemblait pas aux baisers précédents, des baisers de provocation. Ca ressemblait à un baiser… un baiser d'amour. Andria cligna des yeux plusieurs fois dans l'obscurité. L'histoire commençait à déraper. Et à lui échapper. Elle avait _horreur_ que les choses lui échappent. Mais elle avait beau vouloir repousser Sirius, le corps ne suivait pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Merde. C'était pas logique, elle s'en fichait, de ce mec. Elle s'efforça de penser à James, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage. James Potter n'était plus qu'une tâche noire suspendue au dessus d'un barbouillis rose chair orné d'une paire de lunettes. Elle ferma les yeux. La main de Sirius descendit le long de ses reins. La jeune fille se raidit un peu. La main passa sur sa hanche.

Andria se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius.

« Arrête. On est en train de merder. C'est plus simple si on en reste là. Ca nous avancerait à rien. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Effectivement, il avait merdé. La Serpentarde ne ressentait rien pour lui. Et maintenant, il venait de lamentablement foirer toutes ses maigres chances. Il avait un énorme nœud dans le ventre et un encore plus gros lui tordait la poitrine.

« Bonne nuit, Merton. »

Sirius s'éloigna d'un pas leste, sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de réagir. Il l'avait appelé Merton. C'était un signe. L'échiquier se remettait en place. Chacun chez soi. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux. Andria s'efforça de penser à James. Son visage était de plus en plus net, mais l'arrête de son nez était plus effilée, ses cheveux plus longs et sa mâchoire plus fine. La jeune fille ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle avait commis une erreur, c'était une certitude, sinon ils n'en seraient pas là. La question était où.

Andria partit dans la direction opposée, sans un regard pour la silhouette de Sirius qui s'éloignait à grand pas. Lui, il s'était retourné. Mais c'était que dans les films, cette scène sublime où les deux héros partent chacun de leur côté et se retournent en même temps avant de courir l'un vers l'autre et de s'embrasser. Andria s'éloignait, sa démarche habituellement élastique engourdie par la fatigue. Il contempla un instant sa frêle silhouette qui ondoyait puis repartit vers la Tour Gryffondor. Queudver était probablement resté debout à trépigner pendant toute la nuit pour avoir droit à un récit de première main des évènements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius se prit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé être un Serpentard.

Andria se prit à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé être une Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Si Lucius avait été là, il lui aurait donné une claque sur l'arrière de la tête et elle aurait retrouvé en un clin d'œil toute sa fierté de Serpentard. Mais Lucius n'était pas là. Et elle, elle pataugeait. Les visages de James et Sirius se confondaient dans son esprit et elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des deux visages distincts. Elle s'était aussi surprise en train de passer la langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour retrouver le goût du baiser du Maraudeur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bête. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé passer une chance inouïe que rien ne soit plus jamais comme avant, simplement à cause d'un soupçon de fidélité. A qui ? James, l'homme qui ne lui avait jamais autant accordé d'attention que quand elle avait embrassé son meilleur sous ses yeux ? Lucius, celui qui se servait d'elle pour occuper les préfets et les Maraudeurs pendant qu'il préparait un philtre d'amour à une Sang de Bourbe ?

Jamais la porte de la crypte et le couloir principal ne lui avait semblé aussi proche. Ses pas l'avaient guidé naturellement devant le tableau du dragon. Elle prononça machinalement le mot de passe et maudit mentalement le mur dont les dalles mobiles produisaient un vacarme atroce dans le château silencieux. La salle commune était vide. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Elle était mieux seule, à ruminer tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui pour chercher la faille, l'erreur qui lui avait faire perdre toutes ses chances. Elle se vautra sur un des canapés en cuir de dragon et suivit les coutures du bout du doigt. Elle se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Et puis, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se souvenir du visage de James ? Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Elle s'endormit sur le sofa, les pieds à quelques centimètres des braises qui crépitaient encore dans la cheminée.

« Andria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée hier soir ? Jérémia et moi t'avons cherchée partout ! »

Andria se frotta les yeux. Elle avait mal partout. Et se faire réveiller un dimanche matin par Narcissa Black alors que la veille, on a repoussé les avances de son cousin, entres autres épisodes mouvementés, ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de chose dont elle avait pu rêver.

« Et tu ne devinera jamais quoi. » continua Narcissa sans prêter attention à son amie qui soupirait bruyamment entre deux bâillements. « Lucius aussi a disparu. »

Le soupir d'Andria se fit plus marqué. Bizarrement, si, elle aurait pu deviner.

« Vous étiez ensemble ? demanda Narcissa, la voix inquiète.

- Si c'est ce que tu demandes, non, Lucius et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. »

Andria poussa un peu son amie et se leva brusquement. Elle épousseta sa jupe du revers de la main et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Sérieusement, Narcissa avait le don de l'exaspérer. Elle avait beau être en cinquième année, son quotient intellectuel devait plafonner au niveau 'huître chaude' que même les premières années de Poufsouffle atteignaient rarement. Alors elle était bien gentille, mais c'était pas le moment. Andria ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à encaisser ses jérémiades sur l'absence de Lucius et ses « Je suis sûre que tu sais où il est, dis-le moi dis-le moi dis-le moi ». La Serpentarde pénétra dans le dortoir vide et s'approcha de son lit. Elle tira sa malle d'en dessous et l'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle en sortit un chemisier noir à fines rayures blanches et un pantalon en velours vert qu'elle enfila rapidement. Son uniforme ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les aventures de la veille l'avaient un peu abîmé… Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle se sentait destinée à pousser beaucoup de soupirs, aujourd'hui.

Quand la jeune fille ressortit du dortoir, Narcissa avait disparut. Seuls quelques deuxièmes et troisièmes années, par petits attroupements, révisaient leurs cours de sortilèges ou de métamorphoses. Le soleil dehors devait être rayonnant. Elle tapota le mur de sa baguette et il se sépara en deux.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs désertés par les élèves, Andria croisa un miroir. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment pu se justifier si on lui avait demandé ce matin-là pourquoi elle avait un trait de khôl noir sous ses yeux joliment ombrés de vert et d'argent, ou pourquoi ses longs cheveux platine étaient relevés en un chignon artistiquement déstructuré qui dégageait sa nuque. Mais au final, elle se trouvait assez jolie. La question était plutôt pour qui elle avait fait ça. Elle était un peu perdue.

A travers tout le parc étaient disséminés des élèves des quatre Maisons, vaquant à leurs occupations. Andria se prit à chercher les Maraudeurs du regard. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Jérémia Somerset et Kathryn Brianson qui jouaient aux cartes en riant aux éclats. Une paire de Serpentardes pure souche. Elle devait se remettre les idées en place. Arrêter de rêver. Reprendre sa vie, sans penser à la veille. C'était un consensus. Aujourd'hui serait une journée comme les autres.

« Salut les filles.

- Salut Andy ! Une petite partie ? Poker. Mise obligatoire. »

Andria leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel. Elle reprenait pied avec la réalité. Sauver les Sangs de Bourbe de Gryffondor dans les buanderies, c'était fini. Ses pieds étaient à nouveau cloués au sol.

Elle n'avait plus pensé à Malefoy depuis la veille avant que Narcissa ne lui en parle. Et même maintenant, elle n'y pensait plus. Derrière le consensus, quelque chose avait changé.

« Vas-y. Distribue, je vais vous faire ravaler votre fierté. »

Kathryn et Jérémia échangèrent un regard complice. Elles le savaient, leur amie était de retour. Même à contrecœur, et même si on voyait à son allure qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Elles ne lui transmettraient pas le message que Potter leur avait donné. Elles ne voulaient pas la perdre à nouveau. La préfète de Serpentard distribua trois jeux et regarda le sien.

« Servie. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

« J'en change deux, répondit Kathryn.

- Pour moi, ce sera trois. »

Andria regarda son jeu. Full de Rois par les Dames. C'était assez drôle. Trois Rois, deux Dames. James, Sirius, Lucius, Lily et elle. Elle secoua la tête. N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi lui rappelait la journée d'hier. Jamais elle n'avait vécu d'expérience plus difficile à oublier. Elle jeta un regard circulaire au parc. Le saule, sous lequel étaient vautré James et Sirius, le muret devant lequel James avait humilié Severus, la petite meurtrière de la buanderie, le lac qu'elle revoyait couvert de shampooing… Elle secoua la tête. Concentre-toi sur le jeu, Andy.

« J'ouvre de quatre, lança Jérémia.

- Je me couche, personnellement. »

Kathryn reposa son jeu par terre et replia les genoux contre elle.

« Cinq. »

Jérémia sourit largement. Du sourire de celle qui se sait déjà gagnante.

« Six.   
- Sept.

- Huit.  
- Neuf.

-Dix.

- Mise maximale quinze, rappela Kathryn.

- Quinze », conclut Andria d'un ton sans appel.

Jérémia posa son jeu dans l'herbe en souriant. Carré de valets. Andria manqua de s'étouffer. Elle venait de perdre avec un Full. Mais surtout, elle interprétait ça dans une symbolique digne de Narcissa Black où leur magnifique quintet se faisait vaincre. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et jeta un peu trop brutalement son full dans l'herbe. Puis elle sortit quinze noises de sa poche et les jeta à côté de ses cartes. Elle soupira. Elle le savait, que ce serait une journée à soupir. Elle se reprit à chercher les Maraudeurs du regard. Mais elle n'était pas la seule.

« Andria, arrête, tu te fais du mal. Oublie les, les Maraudeurs. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils accueilleraient une Serpentarde à bras ouverts ? Aussi jolie soit-elle », ajouta-t-elle après un regard à la coiffure de son amie.

Andria se sentait doublement ridicule. Effectivement, ça coulait de source. Si elle s'était faite belle, c'était probablement dans l'espoir inconscient de croiser les Maraudeurs. La jeune fille soupira devant ce comportement inconsciemment pathétique. Nouveau soupir. La journée serait longue.

« Je n'y penses plus du tout », affirma-t-elle d'une voix trop assurée pour être crédible.

Jérémia soupira à son tour. Elle se sentait presque coupable, maintenant, de ne pas transmettre le message de James. Mais elles l'avaient décidé ensemble avec Kathryn. C'était mieux comme ça.

« Andy, en fait… Potter nous a laissé un message pour toi. »

Jérémia se retourna brusquement vers Kathryn. Celle-ci avait les joues très roses et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. Elle supportait moins bien la culpabilité, apparemment.

« Il voulait te voir dès que possible, il t'attend du côté du terrain de Quidditch. »

Andria se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir, gratifiant ses amies d'un grand geste de la main et du sourire le plus rayonnant qu'elle ait fait depuis longtemps. Elle devait avoir l'air stupide. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Narcissa…

Jérémia rendit son sourire à la jeune fille puis glissa à Kathryn d'un ton complice : « Je suis contente que tu es craqué avant moi, tu ne pourra pas m'accuser d'être une traîtresse. »

Andria bifurqua à l'angle du bâtiment des vestiaires et se précipita vers le terrain. De l'autre côté, elle voyait un attroupement, le genre typique d'attroupement qui cachait les Maraudeurs habituellement. Elle continua à courir dans leur direction, sans prêter attention aux doigts qui se pointaient sur elle. Arrivée au niveau de l'amas de personnes, elle se fraya un chemin à coups de coude jusqu'au précieux cœur du groupe. James et Sirius. Et moins précieux, Pettigrow, qui se curait le nez et les dents avec une régularité plus que suspecte.

« Et bien, Merton, tu as l'air bien pressé de nous voir ! » lança Sirius d'un ton narquois.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Andria ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Elle tourna le regard vers James. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir.

Le visage de James la frappa comme une étoile. Il était impossible d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu l'oublier. Il rayonnait. Andria fit son possible pour contenir un sourire d'admiration. Inimaginable qu'une seconde auparavant, elle ait pu se morfondre sur Sirius Black. Sans prendre la peine de répondre à ce dernier, elle se planta face à James et demanda d'une voix assurée :

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

James soupira. Le manque de tact de cette jeune fille était impressionnant. Au moins, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ou presque. Elle avait renfilé sa tenue de Serpentarde et reprenait goût à la langue de vipère.

« Viens. On va pas parler comme ça, au beau milieu du 'bas peuple'. » Sourit le jeune homme.

Il se leva d'un mouvement nonchalant, imité rapidement par Sirius, tout aussi élégant, et Pettigrow, qui faisait encore plus tâche que d'habitude entre ses deux amis. Andria emboîta le pas aux trois garçons, non sans se réjouir intérieurement des regards envieux qui les suivaient avec insistance. Quelques obstinés les suivirent sur quelques mètres, mais les regards condescendants de James et Sirius suffirent à les faire s'arrêter en pestant.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Un instant, Andria avait cru que c'était leur destination, mais en réalité, les Maraudeurs voulaient juste s'en approcher suffisamment pour dissuader les autres élèves de trop les approcher. Ce qui était très efficace. Même Pettigrow avait hésité à les suivre en remarquant leur

direction. Il s'était rapproché de James et avait pourtant poursuivit sa route à petits pas saccadés.

James posa la main contre le tronc du premier des arbres de la forêt, appuya un peu comme pour tester sa résistance. Puis, il s'assit et cala son dos entre deux racines proéminentes. Sirius s'assit en tailleur, les coudes calés contre les genoux. Pettigrow se laissa brusquement tomber par terre pour être le plus près possible de James. Andria s'assit par terre en prenant son temps. Elle replia un peu les jambes, posa les mains sur ses genoux et le menton sur les mains. Elle jeta un regard circulaire aux garçons. Tous la dévisageaient intensément. Même Pettigrow avait consenti à décoller son regard de Potter pour l'occasion. Ca avait quelque chose de gênant.

« Hum… Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Sirius prit soudain un air beaucoup plus grave. Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais il n'en sortit qu'un son vague et un peu rauque. Andria vit déjà défiler mentalement le scénario romantique déjà vu un demi milliard de fois, où là, poussé par ses meilleurs amis, Sirius allait lui déclarer sa flamme. Il se racla la gorge. Elle rougit un peu. Vu et revu, mais quand même, on a beau dire, ça fait quelque chose.

« Malefoy est mort. »

Andria s'étrangla. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et dire qu'elle s'attendait à une déclaration d'amour…

« Non, ce… C'est pas possible… »

Sa voix se cassa. Une énorme boule était en train de prendre possession de sa gorge. De devenir sa gorge. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle suffoquait. Mort. Le mot résonnait à ses oreilles au rythme des battements de son sang à ses tempes.

« Non, je déconne. »

Andria fronça les sourcils. Le nœud qui tordait ses poumons se défit tout d'un coup et une extraordinaire quantité d'air vint lui déchirer la poitrine.

« Qu... Quoi ? »

Un grand sourire barrait le visage de Sirius. Un sourire un tout petit peu plus crispé animait celui de James. Celui de Pettigrow exprimait l'idôlatrerie totale, mais il était à nouveau tourné vers James. Andria manqua de s'étouffer. Tu parles d'une blague pourrie. Et elle avait gobé, évidemment.

Une idée fugace traversa son esprit.

Il avait toujours été de notoriété publique que Sirius se moquait de tout le monde et qu'il n'aimait personne. Alors peut-être que son amour n'était qu'une moquerie de plus ? Elle déglutit avec difficulté et dévisagea le jeune homme.

Son visage mince et pâle avait la dureté de celui d'un cadavre, mais il était illuminé par deux joyaux au sombre éclat émeraude. La commissure de ses lèvres était retroussée en un sourire goguenard. Rien en lui n'exprimait autre chose que le mépris et la condescendance. Rien en lui ne laissait paraître le fait qu'hier soir, il l'avait embrassé juste devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il la répugnait, purement et simplement.

Andria sentit un pincement au cœur mais n'en tint pas vraiment compte. On venait de lui faire croire que son meilleur ami était mort, elle s'accordait donc quelques pincements au cœur comme marge de manœuvre.

« Non, un tout petit peu plus sérieusement, on voulait te voir par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier. Par rapport à Lunard et Malefoy. » déclara James d'un ton encore amusé. Vraisemblablement, elle était la seule à ne rien trouver d'amusement à la plaisanterie de Sirius.

Cependant, ce qu'il venait de dire était assez intriguant.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? Lupin n'a pas attaqué Lucius, au moins ?! »

Andria remarqua que James se mordait la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait gêné. Rien ne gênait James Potter.

« Précisément, si, répondit Sirius. Mais pas depuis qu'on les a quitté. »

Là, Andria commençait à être larguée. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où Sirius voulait en venir.

« Tu te souviens de l'aspect de ses plaies ? »

La vision du visage atrocement tuméfié de son meilleur ami était à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Elle serra les dents.

« Et bin.. Ce matin… James nous a expliqué le pourquoi du comment. »

Sirius se retourna vers son propre meilleur ami. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, comme brutalement passionné par un corbeau posé sur une des branches de l'arbre leur servant de dossier. Il se mordillait toujours la lèvre nerveusement. Le regard insistant de son ami lui dit baisser les yeux. Il poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur la joie que lui provoquait le fait de raconter à nouveau cette histoire.

« Hum… Voilà, je suppose que tu as compris que Lunard, enfin Lupin, est un loup-garou. Et bien il se trouve que… Le philtre d'amour qu'il a avalé n'a pas eu aussi peu d'effet que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Dumbledore suppose que ce soit le lait de femme qui ait décuplé ses instincts destructeurs… Enfin, toujours est-il que Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh et moi n'avons pas suffit à le contrôler. Dumby ne voulait pas user d'un Maléfice du Saucisson, ni même d'un Eclair de Stupéfixion sur lui, des fois que ça ait des répercussions encore plus fâcheuses. Et il était clair que je ne pouvais pas me métamorphoser à l'infirmerie. Et de toute façon, sans Patmol, pardon, Sirius, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose. Enfin. Toujours est-il que Remus a fini par bondir sur Malefoy. Il était toujours inconscient à ce moment-là, mais Dumbledore nous a interdit de lui lancer un sortilège, des fois qu'il n'atteigne aussi Lucius. Enfin… Madame Pomfresh a réussi à éloigner Remus de lui en l'appâtant avec un bol de viande crue, mais bon. Malefoy ressemblait déjà à un steak tartare… Et Merlin sait que les blessures de loups-garous sont extrêmement délicates à soigner. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, mais ils ont été obligés de le transférer à Sainte Mangouste quand même. S'il a mis aussi longtemps à y être envoyé, c'est à cause de Pomfresh, en fait. Etant donné que l'hôpital est en surpopulation en ce moment, ils ont été obligés de le mettre dans la même chambre que Remus-garou. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre avant qu'ils ne lui aient administré une quantité suffisante de calmants. Mais pour réduire les risques d'attaques, ils ont été obligés de le mettre sur une étagère, histoire qu'il soit au maximum hors de sa portée. La suite, il me semble que tu la connaîs. »

Andria était sans voix. Qu'aurait-elle pu rajouter ? Qu'elle comprenait que James soit gêné ? Qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir accuser à tort de maltraiter Malefoy pendant son coma alors qu'il se battait contre son meilleur ami pour l'aider ? Rien de tout cela n'aurait eu de sens. Sirius se taisait, James se taisait. Même Pettigrow semblait s'être rendu compte que l'heure n'était plus à ses habituels marmonnements admiratifs. Tous les regards convergeaient à nouveau vers elle.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne semblait décidé à en sortir. Elle ravala sa salive, faisant de son mieux pour refreiner les afflux sanguins qui partaient vers ses joues. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bête. En réalité, elle avait absolument tout compris de travers… Et maintenant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment s'excuser de son erreur et de son agressivité.

Soudain, James se pencha vers elle. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus. Andria devint littéralement cramoisie. Elle repensa en un éclair au nombre de fois où elle avait rêvé de cette scène. Elle sentait déjà le souffle du jeune homme sur son visage. N'y tenant plus, elle approcha à son tour son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de James. Il avait trouvé le meilleur compromis pour qu'il la pardonne, et qu'en plus, l'histoire se termine bien. Elle ferma passionnément les yeux et passa les bras autour de lui.

Le cou du garçon frémissait entre ses bras. Non.

Le garçon s'agitait vraiment. A vrai dire, on pouvait même dire qu'il se débattait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le libéra de son étreinte. James se recula brusquement et s'essuya la bouche plutôt deux fois qu'une. Sur son visage était suspendue une expression entre la surprise et le dégoût pur.

« Et bin ! La prochaine fois qu'un bourdon te tourne autour, je le laisserai faire ! »

Andria était persuadée d'avoir atteint le summum de la honte en entendant le récit de James. Erreur. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, rentrer sous terre comme une taupe et rejoindre sa crypte. Elle était si rouge qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure était en pleine crise de spasmophilie. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée. Elle se remit sur ses jambes d'un bond et partit en marchant de l'air le plus digne qu'elle pouvait conserver.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans le Hall d'entrée entièrement déserté, elle fondit en larmes. Non, James ne ressentait rien pour elle. Alors qu'elle repensait au goût de miel de ses lèvres, l'expression qu'il avait après le baiser lui revint en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, mais elle n'en fut que plus tenace. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle courut dans les couloirs et dévala l'escalier menant aux cachots. Le moment le plus attendu de toute sa maigre vie avait été un fiasco total. Elle défit rageusement son chignon et jeta l'élastique par terre en pestant. Elle s'essuya les joues et reconnut sur ses mains le rimmel qu'elle avait mis. Pour lui. Pour eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. L'image de Sirius s'imposa devant celle de James. Andria n'aurait pas su dire laquelle était finalement la plus déplaisante. Au final, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait vraiment, lui. Elle ne savait pas si désormais, elle était une « bonne blague » des Maraudeurs. Le genre de truc qu'on raconte pour faire rire ses potes quand on a un peu trop bu. Le genre d'anecdote que tout le monde aime et dont personne ne voudrait jamais faire partie. Arrivée devant le mur du cachot, elle étouffa un sanglot et lâcha le mot de passe d'une voix étranglée. Les pierres se séparèrent dans leur fracas habituel. Bien cachés au fond de ses poches, Andria croisait les doigts. Que personne ne soit dans la salle commune…

Le vacarme du mur qui s'ouvrait en deux n'était rien comparé à celui qui régnait dans la salle commune. Sur les sofas étaient affalés Jérémia Somerset, Mikaël Johnson, Terence Cliffer, Sebastian Hellsington, Johnny Warrick et Marvin Wayne, et tout autour fourmillaient des Premières Années portant des cannettes de Bièraubeurre, des éventails et des assiettes de petits fours en tout genre. La préfète appela son amie à grands renforts de bras. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Andria s'essuya un peu plus les yeux, dans l'espoir assez infime de masquer ses larmes. Mais elle alla tout de même rejoindre son amie et accepta de bon cœur une cannette de Bièraubeurre. Elle la décapsula et en descendit une longue gorgée cul-sec.

« Alors ? En forme pour tout à l'heure ? » Lui demanda Jérémia d'un ton un peu bourru. Elle savait bien que la meilleure façon pour qu'Andria oublie ses larmes était de ne pas les lui rappeler. Elle ne s'en formalisa donc pas et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« De quoi, tout à l'heure ?

- Regarde autour de toi. A ton avis, pourquoi on est chouchoutés comme ça, tous les sept ? »

Andria passa en revue tous les gens affalés sur les canapés avec elles. Merlin ! Ils avaient un match de Quidditch cet après-midi…

« Allez, sèche tes larmes et vas te laver le visage, Andy ! Je tiens pas à me prendre un Cognard dans la face parce que t'as pas la vue bien nette ! » Lança Jérémia en lui prenant la cannette des mains. Elle poussa son amie et pointa la salle de bain commune du doigt.

Andria se dirigea vers le miroir avec des allures de condamnés à mort. L'image qu'il lui renvoyait n'était effectivement pas des plus glorieuses. Ses longs cheveux platine étaient tous emmêlés, elle avait de longues coulées de rimmel noir sur les joues, les vaisseaux de ses yeux étaient particulièrement gonflés et sa lèvre était toujours d'humeur tremblotante. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et se débarbouilla efficacement.

Le match de cette après-midi était le premier de la saison. Comme tous les ans, on ouvrait par le match très prisé qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle soupira. Encore une fois, comment savoir si tout ce bordel n'était pas uniquement dans l'objectif de gagner le match ? Ca n'aurait pas ressemblé à James d'oublier un match… Il devait donc bien se douter qu'elle ne serait pas mieux au mieux de sa forme après de telles révélations, après un aussi lamentable baiser et même après les évènements de la veille au soir avec Sirius. Elle serra les poings et ouvrit son casier en donnant un grand coup sur la serrure. Pas envie de chercher les clefs aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Elle attrapa sa trousse de toilette et revint se placer devant le miroir. Elle s'accordait le bénéfice du doute. James n'était peut-être qu'une sale ordure machiavélique qui avait juste peur de perdre… Alors autant lui montrer que ses tentatives ne servaient à rien.

Elle se maquilla donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée, encore plus joliment que la première fois. Puis, elle tira ses longs cheveux en une tresse montée en macaron et attrapa ses affaires de Quidditch avant de refermer son casier désormais assez bancal. Elle passa par sa chambre et revint, sa fidèle batte sur l'épaule.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle fut accueillit par un concert de sifflements. Andria était déjà plutôt jolie à la base, mais lorsqu'elle faisait un effort pour s'arranger, elle remportait tous les suffrages.

« Je te préfère comme ça, lança Jérémia en voyant son amie. Haut les cœurs ! On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe, aux Gryffys ! Don't worry, be happy… »

Elle se leva, posa sa dernière cannette au milieu des quatre autres qu'elle avait descendu et attrapa son balai, appuyé contre le mur des dortoirs à côté de ceux des autres membres de l'équipe.

« Start ! Ils vont se prendre la branlée de leur vie ! »

Non content d'être un très jolie fille, Jérémia Somerset, en temps que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfète de Serpentard, disposait d'une grande influence sur ses congénères, principalement masculins. Elle se faisait donc un plaisir d'exercer ce pouvoir sur les garçons de son équipe. Elle désigna donc leurs balais du doigt et tapota le mur de la salle commune de sa baguette, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Disons plutôt qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ils la suivaient, elle le savait. Et l'équipe elle-même était suivie par une cohorte de supporters tout de vert et argent vêtus.

Arrivée au niveau des vestiaires, Jérémia fit signe aux membres de l'équipe de la suivre et aux autres de se disperser. Andria avait toujours admiré cette fille. Elle disposait d'une assurance et d'un charisme délirant, et savait gérer tout cela à merveille. A vrai dire, elle était fière qu'une fille pareille daigne lui accorder autant d'attention.

« Bon, les mecs, c'est le moment de nous distinguer des Gryffys. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous rappeler de tout ce qu'on a vu pendant les séances d'entraînements. Bon, Cliffer, fais moi le plaisir d'être plus brillant que l'an dernier, ok ? Johnson, Wayne et Warrick, please, vous nous accumulez les buts, qu'on soit sûrs de gagner. Hellsington et Andria, vous avez toute ma confiance. Quand à moi, n'oubliez pas de me faire un signe discret si vous apercevez le Vif d'Or. Maintenant, les gars, c'est parti. Les Serpentards et toute l'école vous regardent. »

Andria termina d'enfiler sa robe verte et d'égaliser les branchettes de son balai. Elle plaça ses lunettes sur son front et fit un peu tourner sa batte, histoire de s'assurer de la prise en main. Effectivement, il allait falloir se distinguer. Cette victoire comptait plus pour elle que n'importe laquelle.

Elle emboîta le pas à Jérémia, suivit de près par Sébastian et le reste de l'équipe. La foule réunit dans les gradins ne l'impressionnait plus. Trois ans qu'elle rentrait trois fois par an sur le terrain, toute l'école se tassant dans les gradins, tantôt dans un silence religieux ou dans un vacarme guerrier. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ecouter la prof de vol débiter les noms des membres d'une équipe qu'elle affrontait depuis deux ans ne lui disait rien. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Potter. Aucun nom ne vint tinter à son oreille, comme autrefois.

« Enfourchez vos balais ! »

Andria enfila vraiment ses lunettes de vol et donna un grand coup de pied contre le sol.


	7. Comment tout casser ?

Tous les joueurs rejoignirent leur poste en quelques secondes. Les balles furent lâchées. Andria resserra les mains autour de sa batte pour s'assurer une prise optimale. Elle plongea vers un Cognard qui fonçait sur Warrick et le renvoya de toutes ses forces vers une Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, Empton. Elle avait l'impression de revivre. Le Quidditch était son royaume. Le seul qu'elle partageait avec Jam… Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Inutile de s'embourber l'esprit avec ça. Elle évita de justesse un Cognard qui arrivait droit sur elle et se servit du poids de sa batte pour dévier sa propre trajectoire et expédier la balle enragée droit sur le Gardien de Gryffondor, Gordon. Il plongea à droite pour l'éviter et Wayne envoya le Souaffle dans l'anneau de gauche.

But de Serpentard. Excellente coordination d'équipe. Andria releva la tête juste assez vite pour voir le pouce de Jérémia se lever dans sa direction. Les tribunes étaient secouées d'exclamation incompréhensible. Les bruits de la foule n'étaient que des échos lointains et indistincts se mêlant indiciblement au rugissement du vent aux oreilles des joueurs.

Un Poursuiveur vêtu de rouge fila devant elle, le Souaffle sous le bras, en direction des buts verts. Andria l'identifia comme étant Hashley, un des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe rouge. Elle plongea vers un Cognard providentiel et l'expédia de toutes ses forces vers celui-ci. Malheureusement, il était bien plus habile joueur que Cliffer. Il exécuta une roulade du paresseux assez approximative, tout en maintenant fermement l'énorme balle rouge sous son bras. Le Cognard continua dans sa trajectoire vers le gardien de Serpentard. Celui-ci dévia maladroitement sur le côté pour l'éviter. Hashley en profita pour expédier le Souaffle en direction des anneaux. Nouveau Cognard bien plus providentiel de Hellsington, qui vint percuter juste avant son entrée dans les buts. Elle tomba directement dans les bras de Johnson qui repartit comme une flèche vers les buts adverses. Le batteur de Serpentard leva le pouce vers Andria pour lui faire relativiser son erreur. Cliffer était à blâmer, pas elle. Elle repartit vers l'intérieur du terrain en une fraction de seconde.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à expédier un Cognard bien senti vers le Poursuiveur rouge du nom de Finney, Andria sentit quelque chose lui caresser la joue. Elle se retourna brutalement, oubliant tout à fait le Cognard qui fonçait droit sur elle. Personne. A quoi s'était-elle attendu ? A James, comme un ange sur un balai, en train de lui caresser la joue, s'apprêtant à lui déclarer sa flamme ? La balle noire arriva en un éclair et percuta le manche de son balai dans un craquement sinistre. Andria manqua d'être désarçonnée et se rattrapa de justesse. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son balai et exécuta une manœuvre de recul osée pour frapper de toutes ses forces le Cognard qu'elle n'avait pas su éviter.

Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quelque chose lui avait touché la joue. Elle réarma sa batte pour ne pas refaire la même erreur et replongea au milieu du terrain. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle analysa la situation actuelle du match. 10 – 0 pour les Serpentards, Empton qui fonçait vers Cliffer, Hellsington occupé à envoyer un Cognard sur Hashley, Jérémia et…

Jérémia et James volaient tous les deux côté à côté, en rase-mottes, bras tendus droit devant eux.

Si Potter attrapait le Vif d'Or, ils perdaient. Andria fila au niveau du Cognard le plus proche et frappa dedans de toutes ses forces vers le bas. Direction James. Celui-ci, trop concentré sur les mouvements de la petite balle dorée et accessoirement de sa congénère Serpentarde qui se faisait de plus en plus gênante, ne sentit rien venir. La balle noire le percuta au niveau des reins. L'Attrapeur se retrouva cloué au sol sous le choc, et le Cognard se renvola en direction du jeu. Jérémia, alertée par le craquement sourd, lâcha le Vif d'Or des yeux un instant. James, plié en deux par la douleur, donna un coup de pied sur le sol pour re-rentrer dans le jeu sans que les professeurs n'aient à siffler un arrêt ou une faute. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il assumait.

Jérémia se retourna brusquement, se rappelant qu'elle poursuivait le Vif d'Or. Mais la balle dorée avait disparu, bien évidemment. En revanche, un Cognard de Davey, le batteur le plus habile de Gryffondor, fonçait droit sur elle. Elle remonta en piqué et se remit à effectuer des tours de terrains, dans le sens inverse de celui qu'avait choisi Potter.

Un nouveau mouvement de foule se détacha un peu du bruit du vent. Gryffondor venait de marquer un but. Le score était donc de 10 – 10. Andria expédia à nouveau un Cognard sur Hashley qui filait vers les anneaux verts sans laisser à Cliffer le temps d'encaisser les violentes remontrances de Jérémia qui passait devant à ce moment-là. La balle percuta juste le Souaffle qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Celui-ci tomba droit dans les bras de Wayne qui fonça vers les buts de Justine Brown. Elle plongea du côté droit, où Wayne semblait décidé à tirer. Mais il attendit un instant de plus et tira habilement dans l'anneau gauche. Mais le Souaffle ne passa pas.

Potter, qui lui aussi passait devant les buts à ce stade-là de son tour, expédia un grand coup de pied dans la grosse balle rouge qui repartit vers le centre du terrain.

Manœuvre qui agaça Andria au plus haut point. De quel droit se permettait-il un tel coup ? Il n'était pas Gardien mais Attrapeur ! Elle verrouilla son épaule et frappa de toutes ses forces dans un Cognard qui passait par lui. Celui-ci monta en flèche vers James qui exécuta une sublime roulade du Paresseux pour l'éviter. Tandis qu'Andria était occupée à pester sur ce joueur particulièrement habile et crispant, elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose lui caresser la joue. Décidée à ne pas se faire avoir deux fois, elle tourna tout doucement la tête. Là, à quelques centimètres de sa joue, le Vif d'Or battait de ses longues ailes duveteuses. Etrangement, ça la déstabilisa un peu. Savoir que la chose que convoitait tant James était aussi près d'elle… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Mais ce mouvement soudain et incontrôlé fit fuir le Vif d'Or. Sans réfléchir, Andria plongea à sa poursuite, décidée à ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Hellsington, intrigué par la manœuvre de sa camarade, plongea juste devant elle. Alors qu'il allait toucher le sol juste devant elle, il remonta en piqué en lui criant au passage :

« T'es Batteuse, pas Attrapeuse ! »

Histoire de souligner sa réplique, il asséna un formidable coup de batte dans un Cognard qui fila droit sur Finney. Andria avait freiné brutalement, persuadée qu'elle allait percuter son camarade. Elle avait perdu le Vif d'Or de vue. Mais il avait raison, c'était pas son problème. Elle jeta un regard furtif au tableau de score. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le score était passé à 30 – 10 pour Gryffondor. Effectivement, il fallait qu'elle se remue et qu'elle fasse son boulot. Elle remonta en flèche et frappa au passage un Cognard qui filait en direction de Wayne.

Hellsington n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvée étrange la manœuvre d'Andria. Jérémia, en la voyant faire, avait immédiatement plongé dans sa direction, suivie de près par James. Elle scruta rapidement le sol, histoire de voir si le Vif d'Or n'avait pas décidé d'être contrariant et de se cacher parmi les brins d'herbe. Soudain, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle le vit sortir de la pelouse. Elle se coucha sur son balai et fonça à sa poursuite. Malheureusement, la petite balle disposait d'une capacité de mouvement bien supérieure à celle d'une Sixième Année sur un balai. Elle bifurqua brutalement sur la droite. Jérémia, qui louchait sur le Vif depuis une bonne dizaine de mètres, fut plutôt surprise de trouver les gradins aussi près derrière lui. Elle remonta en piqué et aperçut James dans son champ de vision. Vraisemblablement, il avait profité de son retard sur elle pour anticiper les mouvements du Vif d'Or et n'avait pas perdu sa trace. Dès qu'elle eut reprit un peu de hauteur, elle fonça à sa poursuite. Elle remarqua alors qu'un Cognard fonçait droit sur elle. Si elle manoeuvrait pour l'éviter, elle perdait pendant trop longtemps la trace de James et du Vif d'Or.

Andria remarqua qu'un Cognard menaçait Jérémia. Elle remonta brusquement et lui asséna un coup de batte furieux. La balle noire et couturée continua sa course en direction opposée, en plein vers James. D'une pierre, deux coups, comme on dit. Se rendant compte qu'il était trop haut pour qu'un Batteur ait le temps de venir l'aider avant l'impact, James bifurqua brutalement, laissa le Cognard passer et reprit sa course.

Mais celui-ci sembla soudain étrangement ralenti. Comme s'il venait de percuter quelque chose. L'Attrapeur de Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Le Cognard avait percuté le Vif d'Or. La petite balle ailée venait d'être frappée par un Cognard en pleine course. En montée. La hauteur à laquelle elle avait pu être projetée était absolument imprévisible. Et impossible de prévoir quel comportement avait adopté le Vif. James se coucha un peu plus sur son balai. Tant pis. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Jérémia l'imita, toujours quelques mètres en dessous de lui.

Puis soudain, James vit quelque chose tomber juste à quelques centimètres de ses mains crispées sur le manche de son balai. Une toute petite balle dorée qui avait vraisemblablement rentrer ses ailes pour mieux encaisser le choc de l'impact du Cognard. Par réflexe, il la suivit du regard sans vraiment penser qu'il venait d'indiquer sa position à Jérémia. Celle-ci, évidemment, compris le signal et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Mais, tout aussi évidemment, c'est ce moment-là que choisit le Vif d'Or pour rouvrir ses ailes et reprendre le contrôle de sa chute.

Andria renvoyait Cognard sur Cognard, faisant tout son possible pour viser la Gardienne de Gryffondor. Le score était à nouveau une égalité, à 40 – 40. Elle ne se souciait plus de James. Jérémia avait la situation bien en main, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle devait se concentrer sur son rôle de Batteuse au lieu de se préoccuper du Vif d'Or.

Mais Jérémia et James géraient la situation nettement moins bien que ce que pouvaient penser leurs équipes. Le Vif d'Or avait décidé d'être extrêmement contrariant. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient failli se percuter tous les deux à cause des manœuvres osées de la balle dorée. Mais la poursuite restait acharnée. Ni James ni Jérémia n'avait vu un Vif d'Or aussi… Vif, justement.

Les changements de direction brusques de la balle donnaient l'avantage tantôt à l'un, tantôt à l'autre. Il était absolument impossible de prédire quand elle bifurquerait. Le problème, désormais n'était plus repérer le Vif d'Or, mais bel et bien de l'attraper. Et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à se montrer coopérant.

Jérémia avait réussi à prendre un peu d'avance sur James. La balle était pratiquement à sa portée. Elle tendit le bras et agita ses doigts assez inutilement. Elle ne vit pas le Cognard de Davey arriver droit sur son bras. Seul le craquement sonore qui s'en suivit l'alerta. La douleur lancinante qui transperça son bras, aussi, un peu.

La jeune fille s'attrapa immédiatement le bras, le visage crispé. Elle resserra les jambes autour du manche de son balai. Hors de question de se rendre. Immédiatement, elle se remit en quête du Vif d'Or. James n'avait pas réalisé ce qui était arrivé à sa rivale et avait profité de son arrêt forcé pour reprendre la tête. Bras tendu en avant, il coursait la petite balle. A quoi bon se préoccuper de Jérémia ? Ils n'étaient pas sensés être compatissants, ils jouaient au Quidditch !

Celle-ci, cependant, était bien décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Vraisemblablement, les professeurs n'avaient pas remarqué son bras qui pendait lamentablement le long de son corps. Au moins, elle gagnait du temps avant qu'ils sifflent un hypothétique arrêt de jeu.

Andria non plus n'avait pas remarqué ce qui venait d'arriver. A vrai dire, personne, pas même l'expéditeur du Cognard meurtrier. Elle se concentrait sur le match. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle se laisse déborder comme au début. Le score était désormais de 60 – 40 pour Gryffondor, et toute l'équipe de Serpentard comptait sur Jérémia pour rattraper la piètre performance de Cliffer. Elle expédia un Cognard vers Brown avec une force phénoménale. Warrick en profita pour marquer un nouveau but. Gryffondor était toujours en tête, mais il devait y avoir une faille à exploiter en visant la Gardienne avec des Cognards très régulièrement.

La jeune fille fit un signe à Hellsington. Autant être en phase, entre membres d'une même équipe. Et après tout, il avait pris un gros risque pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle lui devait bien ça, surtout si leur victoire pouvait en dépendre.

Un Cognard fonçait droit sur Jérémia. Sans réfléchir trop stratégique, Andria fonça dans sa direction et planta un grand coup de batte dans la balle qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près de son amie. Et elle remarqua. Elle remarqua les yeux mouillés de larmes et le bras ballant de son amie. Elle se stabilisa à son niveau, l'air épouvanté. Elle la stoppait dans sa course ? Tant pis.

« Jérem', pose toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu dois arrêter de jouer si ça va pas !

- Non ! On doit gagner le match, je dois rester ! Même avec un bras en moins, je peux l'avoir ! »

Elle se dégagea de son amie d'une jolie roulade du Paresseux et repris sa course d'un air encore plus décidé.

James lui, avait à nouveau perdu le Vif d'Or. En effet, il s'était retrouvé pris en traître par les deux Cognards, lancés habilement par Andria et Hellsington. Il avait dû se rabattre vers le sol prestement et n'avait pas eu le temps de noter la direction prise par le Vif d'Or. Il recommença par conséquent à tourner autour du terrain en scrutant le moindre petit reflet doré. Du coin de l'œil, il continuait à surveiller Jérémia. Des fois qu'elle ne soit plus vive, malgré son bras qui… Son bras qui pendait étrangement. James renonça à ses tours de terrain pour se rapprocher de l'Attrapeuse adverse.

« Jérémia, t'as fait quoi à ton bras ?

- Que dalle. Et n'essaie pas de faire copain-copain avec moi. On n'est pas amis. »

Elle se dégagea en roulant sur le côté, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Andria. Et James remarqua le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de son bras. Vraisemblablement, il était cassé. Et si ça saignait, l'os avait peut-être même transpercé la peau. Pourquoi continuait-elle à jouer malgré ça ?

A cet instant précis, il l'aperçut. Le Vif d'Or voletait plus haut, en plein milieu de la mêlée des Poursuiveurs et des Batteurs. Il remonta en flèche, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position d'essayer de raisonner Jérémia Somerset. Il tendit le bras, plus décidé que jamais à mettre fin au match. Personne ne pouvait jouer au Quidditch dans cet état. Elle devait aller à l'infirmerie…

Il sentit les ailes de la balle battre un instant contre sa main. Il la referma juste assez vite pour la sentir s'enfuirde justesse. Il se mordit la lèvre. Dire qu'il était passé aussi près…

Jérémia le dépassa en un instant, filant comme un boulet de canon, poursuivant le Vif d'Or dans la moindre de ses trajectoires. Son bras pendant n'avait pas l'air de trop l'handicaper… Le jeu pouvait reprendre… Et il avait intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur, parce que la jeune fille avait l'air décidée à exploiter toutes ses ressources.

Andria avait suivi fébrilement l'augmentation du score. Désormais, les Serpentards affichaient fièrement leurs 90 points, là où Gryffondor n'en avaient que 70. Mais malgré tout, si Potter arrivait à attraper le Vif d'Or avant Jérémia, ils perdaient. La jeune fille, tout en passant un Cognard à Hellsington pour dévier le Souaffle qui se dirigeait vers leurs cages, repensa à la blessure de son amie. Une telle obstination à vouloir gagner n'était pas vraiment étonnante venant d'elle, ça, c'était sûr. Mais d'ordinaire, elle savait plutôt bien reconnaître la défaite malgré tout. Là, elle semblait animée d'une véritable rage de vaincre les Gryffondors…

Comme pour confirmer les pensées de son amie, Jérémia passa sous son nez en trombe, son bras indemne tendu droit devant elle. Andria prit cela comme un rappel à l'ordre et expédia un Cognard bien senti sur James, qui décidément suivait l'Attrapeuse verte de beaucoup trop près. Elle ne devait surtout pas se déconnecter du jeu en si bon chemin.

Au bruit qui s'était à nouveau mis à agiter la foule, la jeune fille devina qu'un nouveau but devait avoir été marqué. Elle regarda le tableau des scores : 90 – 80. Jérémia devait impérativement attraper le Vif d'Or. Le plus vite possible. Mais Andria craignait qu'avec son bras en moins, malgré toute sa motivation, elle ne puisse pas avoir le dessus sur James.

Elle jeta un regard en coin aux deux Attrapeurs. Apparemment, le Vif d'Or avait encore disparu, puisqu'ils avaient repris leurs tours de terrains. Soudain, un bourdonnement quasi-imperceptible lui chatouilla l'oreille. La balle dorée battait des ailes à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle le savait.

« Jérémia ! Go ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Andria verrouilla ses épaules, recula brusquement et asséna au Vif d'Or un formidable coup de batte qui le redirigea droit sur Jérémia. La balle tenta furieusement de battre des ailes pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle de sa trajectoire, mais en vain.

En entendant le cri lointain de son amie, l'Attrapeuse Verte freina net et la chercha un instant des yeux. Elle ne la vit pas. En revanche, elle vit parfaitement le Vif d'Or foncer sur elle à une vitesse saisissante. Sans trop se poser la question de comment, elle leva les bras pour l'attraper. La balle cogna sa main droite. Nouveau craquement. Son bras se tordit dans une position assez inhumaine et la balle continua sa course. Le visage de Jérémia se tordit de douleur. Elle ramena son bras contre elle, se plia un peu plus sur son balai et bifurqua pour poursuivre la balle.

Le visage d'Andria se figea. Avec son habitude de renvoyer des Cognards, elle avait tapé comme une bourrine dans le Vif d'Or. Et avec la force de l'impact, il avait pris suffisamment de vitesse pour bousiller un peu plus le bras de son amie. James, qui était posté une dizaine de mètres derrière Jérémia, plongea à la poursuite du Vif, qui n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main. En gros, elle avait merdé sur toute la ligne.

Elle tâcha de concentrer toute sa colère dans ses bras pour gagner en puissance. Elle reçut d'un solide coup de batte le premier Cognard qui eut le malheur de passer à sa portée. Celui-ci se retrouva projeté à une vitesse impressionnante en direction de Justine Brown. Elle voulut cabrer pour l'éviter mais la balle couturée la désarçonna de son balai.

La jeune fille s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son balai. Une de ses mains lâcha, l'autre glissant logiquement vers l'extrémité du balai. Elle tenta de se raccrocher, en vain, ne faisant que rapprocher inexorablement le moment où la sueur sur ses doigts aurait raison de son dernier point d'accroche. Elle tenta dans un espoir fugace de faire passer sa jambe par-dessus le manche.

Brusquement, elle sentit le poids de son corps se dérober sous son bras, comme si elle n'avait plus à supporter sa propre masse. Elle jeta un regard fugace en dessous d'elle, surprise. James était en train de soutenir la hanche de la jeune fille pour qu'elle remonte plus facilement. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une équipe sans gardien ? Un sourire fugace se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il cherchait Andria des yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. La seconde d'après, Justine Brown était de retour dans le match et James fonçait sur la batteuse de Serpentard, littéralement couché sur son balai pour aller plus vite. Andria, paniquée, regarda autour d'elle et réalisa que le Vif d'Or était encore venu voleter autour d'elle. Elle soupira et plongea en avant. Lorsqu'elle se stabilisa à nouveau pour renvoyer un Cognard, elle remarqua que la balle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle gratifia la grosse balle noire d'un coup de batte colérique et chercha à semer le Vif. Elle avait l'étrange impression que James la poursuivait elle. Et si elle pouvait, l'éviter, c'était quand même mieux.

Une idée lui vint. Le Vif d'Or avait cette particularité de systématiquement se débiner si un Attrapeur était dans le coin. Il lui suffisait donc de ne pas y faire attention jusqu'à ce que James se pointe et qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux. Elle hocha la tête, fière de son plan, et verrouilla ses épaules pour renvoyer un nouveau Cognard. La petite balle dorée voletait toujours au dessus de sa tête, comme si elle s'était trouvée une amie. Mais la jeune fille n'y prêtait plus attention. Elle continuait à jouer comme si de rien n'était.

Un certain temps, tout du moins.

James arriva sur elle en trombe, et pivota sur son balai, pour attraper le Vif d'Or au dessus de sa tête sans la percuter. Raté. La petite balle, comme à son habitude, se débina au dernier moment. James freina avec agilité et bifurqua à nouveau vers Andria.

Le Vif d'Or, en effet, n'avait pas opéré à un changement de direction franc. Il ne s'était déporté que de quelques centimètres sur le côté pour éviter que l'Attrapeur n'arrive à s'en saisir. Ainsi, il pouvait continuer à voleter tranquillement autour de la jeune Serpentarde. Et ça devenait difficile d'en faire abstraction. A fortiori quand le garçon qui l'avait humiliée comme jamais moins d'une heure auparavant lui tournait autour comme la mouche autour du pot de miel. Andria ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle renvoya un Cognard vers Empton et tenta de se re-concentrer sur le jeu. Tant pis pour James qui bourdonnait au dessus d'elle. Il suffisait qu'elle se penche s'il s'approchait trop de sa tête.

Jérémia, elle, avait beau avoir repéré le Vif d'Or, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entamer une mêlée avec James. Son bras cassé l'empêchait de prendre trop de risques. Elle avait donc choisi de décrire des cercles au dessus de lui, du Vif d'Or et par conséquent de son amie. Elle aussi trouvait l'attitude de la balle étrange. Mais bon. Contrairement à Andria, il ne lui était pas trop difficile d'en faire abstraction. Elle avait plus l'habitude de fréquenter le Vif d'Or que son amie.

L'Attrapeuse repéra une faille. La balle stagnait devant Andria. Si elle manoeuvrait bien, elle arriverait à l'avoir en passant à une distance raisonnable de son amie, simplement en tendant le bras. Elle plongea et prit sa position. James le remarqua et plongea à son tour. Andria, elle, n'avait rien remarqué.

Les deux Attrapeurs se croisèrent juste en face d'Andria. Leurs bras se dévièrent mutuellement. Le Vif d'Or, sans issue, sauta dans l'entrebâillement du maillot de la Batteuse. Celle-ci rougit violemment et se débattit maladroitement. Jérémia ne put réprimer un petit rire nerveux mais pouvait imaginer la gêne de son amie. James, lui, ne retenait pas son rire. Ce match s'avérait décidément plein de surprises.

Son rire s'interrompit quand il reçut quelques gouttes sur le visage. Il pleuvait ? En cette saison ? Il se passa le doigt sur le nez pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et regarda ses doigts. Trois petites coulures rouges. Du sang. Il se retourna brusquement. Jérémia, triomphante, tenait le Vif d'Or entre les doigts.

James s'était laissé distraire par la manœuvre du Vif d'Or, sans prêter attention au fait qu'évidement, Andria avait réussi à l'expulser, à un endroit qui arrangeait Jérémia pour le cueillir à la sortie.

Et elles avaient réussi. On siffla l'arrêt de match. Victoire des Serpentards par 240 à 120. Jérémia poussa un hurlement de joie. Ou de douleur. Son bras saignait de plus en plus, et personne n'avait réagi dans le public. A cette distance et au beau milieu de l'action d'un match, aucun spectateur n'avait fait attention aux gouttes de sang tombant à intervalles réguliers de la manche de la Serpentarde, ni même à son bras qui pendait. Elle se posa et se laissa tomber par terre, le visage figé dans son sourire triomphal. Elle ferma les yeux. En fait, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû tant forcer pour continuer à jouer…

Le reste de l'équipe se posa. Tous se précipitèrent sur elle pour la féliciter. Andria, elle, s'inquiétait plutôt pour sa blessure. Elle souleva délicatement le bras de son amie et releva la manche de son maillot tâché de boue et de sang. Flash-back. L'image du visage de Lucius se superposa à celle du bras de Jérémia. En effet, les deux blessures semblaient être faites pareilles… Le sang coagulé donnait à la plaie un aspect encore plus rebutant. Le plus horrible était cependant évidement le morceau d'os qui avait traversé la peau de son bras. Andria retint un hurlement et plaqua la main devant sa bouche. Le cri qu'elle avait retenu, en revanche, Justine Brown le décupla. En retournant aux vestiaires, elle était passée à côté de l'attroupement de Serpentards et avait jeté un coup d'œil au milieu.

Les professeurs accoururent rapidement. La première terreur passée, Jérémia fut transportée à l'infirmerie.

Son interdiction de visite lui rappelait cruellement la journée de la veille, à ceci près que Alessandra Nalen ne serait plus là pour rentrer dedans avec un nez énorme et en ressortir avec une dent qui bouge.

Mais les deux journées comprenaient des similitudes troublantes. Ou alors elle se faisait des idées.

Une troupe de Gryffondors passèrent devant l'infirmerie alors qu'Andria se rongeait les ongles en attendant de savoir si Jérémia allait mieux. Ils la montrèrent du doigt en émettant des bruits grossiers. Frustrés par leur défaite, sans doute. Elle soupira. Ils étaient pathétiques. Un deuxième groupe de gens vêtus de rouge traversèrent devant elle. Ils avaient la mine plus sincèrement désappointée. James et Sirius ouvraient la marche, suivit de près par quelques chanceux qui avaient toujours réussi à faire croire qu'ils étaient leurs amis. L'Attrapeur était occupé à détailler son échec lamentable, sans prêter attention aux quolibets de son ami. C'était pas très difficile de se moquer de ce genre de situation. Vous prenez un Vif d'Or, une jolie fille et un décolleté et un des meilleurs Attrapeurs de l'Histoire de Poudlard est réduit à l'état de jeune labrador écervelé. Il ne fait plus attention à rien et rigole pour masquer son excitation. Même s'il a humilié la jolie fille en question moins d'une heure auparavant.

Andria regarda Sirius, u peu plus intensément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il avait sa mine de tous les jours. Qui aurait pu croire que ce garçon-là était à ses pieds pendant la nuit ? Il se retourna brièvement vers elle, mais par égard vers son ami, il n'esquissa pas même un geste. Mais elle avait bien vu que s'il avait été seul, il serait venu la voir. Mais elle ne savait quand même pas comment interpréter ça. Puisqu'au final, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de tergiverser, comme ça. Elle se faisait pas du bien. La jeune fille secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas les regarder s'éloigner. Sans grand succès. Elle surprit même son regard à courir sur les reins de Sirius. Non. Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête son délire. C'était fini, maintenant. Et le fait que Jérémia est attrapé le Vif d'Or aussi facilement à cause de son décolleté ne risquait pas d'améliorer leurs relations. Les choses allaient vraiment rentrer dans l'ordre. Elles seraient juste pire qu'avant. Ca s'inscrivait dans la logique des choses, après tout.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh lui fit signe d'entrer. Non, c'était pas comme hier. La journée de la veille resterait un beau souvenir, mais c'est tout.

« Vous avez des amis plutôt casse-cous, vous, hein ? »

Andria ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à l'infirmière. Elle était plus sympathique qu'hier et faisait visiblement un effort pour entamer la conversation. Mais la jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur le lit au fond de la pièce.

Jérémia arborait un sourire triomphal. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour accueillir son amie d'un grand signe de la main et son visage se crispa soudainement. Sous son bras s'étalait une immense tâche de sang. Son pyjama à pois était également teinté d'un rouge sombre. L'avant-bras, à l'endroit de la fracture, était emballé dans un immense bandage. Il prenait ainsi des dimensions de Popeye encotonné, l'ancre en moins. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas de faux mouvements évidemment, Jérémia rayonnait.

Madame Pomfresh pointa inutilement le lit du doigt et s'éloigna vers son bureau. Andria s'avança jusqu'à son amie et s'assit au bout de lit.

« Ca va comment alors ? demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

- Bin écoute, on fait aller. Pomfresh m'a fait boire une potion de Cicatrisation Accélérée, mais je serais obligée de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et de me farcir une fiole entière de Pouss'os, grimaça la jeune fille.

- Si t'en es juste à te tracasser pour ça je suis rassurée. »

Andria sourit. Comme prévu, Jérémia gérait étonnement bien.

Malgré tout, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais la réaction de son amie n'était absolument pas prévisible. Aussi la jeune fille était en proie à un trouble assez saisissant.

« Hum. Et toi, t'es sûre que ça va, Andy ? »

Andria rougit violemment. Elle n'était même pas capable de contenir ses afflux sanguins, alors comment cacher à l'une de ses meilleures amies qu'une question la taraudait ?

« Oui, oui… assura-t-elle avec le plus de conviction possible.

- Pose ta question, tu sais, je vais pas te bouffer. »

Là, quand même, c'était impressionnant. Elle était déchiffrable à ce point ? La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un soupir. Elle avait plus vraiment le choix, elle devait se jeter à l'eau.

« Hum… Bin voilà, écoute, toi qui es d'habitude une fille assez… Consciente de tes limites, je me demandais pourquoi…

- J'avais tenu à poursuivre le match en prenant le risque et de le perdre d'encore plus, et d'endommager mon bras encore plus aussi ?

- …

- T'es vraiment une courge, alors, tu fais pas juste semblant.

- Quoi ?!

- Sans rire, ça m'étonne que quelqu'un d'aussi subtil que toi n'ai pas compris.

- Mais compris quoi ?

- C'est pour toi, pomme à l'eau ! »

Andria était estomaquée. Jérémia avait pris de tels risques pour elle ? Juste pour elle ?  
Mais à la réflexion, la réponse n'était toujours pas d'une limpidité extrême.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- A ton avis, tu aurais été dans quel état si James avait gagné ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait resté les bras et qu'il n'en aurait pas profité pour te rabaisser ? Je le vois bien que ta situation est pas facile en ce moment, alors excuse moi de pas avoir envie de donner aux Maraudeurs une raison de plus de se foutre de toi. »

Jérémia croisa les bras et fit la moue, comme si ça excluait toute prolongation du débat.

Andria écarquilla les yeux un instant. Sans trop qu'elle s'en rende compte, une paire de larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose du genre. Evidemment, la déclaration d'amour implicite et timide de Sirius, ça rentrait pas dans la même catégorie. Et vu son comportement aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se montrer parfaitement objective. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendu à un tel sacrifice de le part de Jérémia Somerset, la jeune fille sublime à qui tout réussit, la préfète, l'Attrapeuse brillante et la Capitaine respectée. Ca collait pas au personnage.

« Mais que… Je… Enfin, tu…

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil ? Prendre un risque aussi inconsidéré juste pour moi ? Railla Jérémia d'une voix faussement aiguë.

- …

- Fais pas cette tête, Andy ! A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

- …

- Peut-être, voyons voir… Parce que je suis ton amie ? »

A cet instant précis, la lèvre d'Andria fut prise de convulsions. Vous savez, ce phénomène étrange où la lèvre inférieure n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de trembler. Et bien voilà. La jeune fille avait réussi à contrôler ses larmes, mais la lèvre, s'en était trop.

Jérémia poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit son amie par les épaules.

Jamais Andria n'avait autant regretté d'être aussi proche de la jeune fille…

Sa bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de l'oreille de la Batteuse, elle avait poussé un hurlement déchirant. En un instant, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et son bras retomba dans un craquement sinistre sur l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait.

Andria se retourna brusquement vers son amie et la prit par les épaules à son tour, la gorge nouée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, toutes les deux ? On peut vraiment pas vous laisser seules ! Merton, sortez immédiatement ! Vous voulez qu'elle se remette comment si vous nous la castamez tout le temps ? »

L'index vengeur de Madame Pomfresh était pointé sur la porte de sortie et Andria ne se sentait d'humeur à affronter son regard. Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de son amie et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de la laisser à nouveau seule, elle lui adressa un signe de main et un sourire un peu mélancolique.

La porte se referma sur elle, sans appel. Andria se laissa tomber sur une des chaises le long du mur. Elle en avait un peu marre de toujours se sentir inutile et impuissante dans ce genre de situation…

Et par-dessus tout elle en avait marre que les gens pour qui elle se découvrait un intérêt soudain et dévorant se retrouvent cloîtrés à l'infirmerie. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'essuya les joues du revers de la main.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ? »

Andria se retourna en sursaut. Hellsington était penché sur elle, un sourire un peu inquiet barrant son visage. La jeune fille lui rendit un sourire, un peu plus détendue. Bizarrement, elle s'était attendue à ce que James soit venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.

« Bin écoute, elle a l'os en charpie, la cassure n'est pas nette du tout. Elle va rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit et aura droit à un traitement au Pouss'os. Et elle vient de se recraquer le bras en essayant de me prendre les épaules. »

Hellsington esquissa un rire et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

« Bon, ben ça va, alors. Normalement, demain, ça ira. On peut compter sur Pomfresh, même si elle est un peu revêche. Et puis bon, on a gagné grâce à elle, donc on peut être sûr que le moral sera au beau fixe.

- Ca c'est vrai. Et même, là, elle avait l'air plutôt bien.

- En tout cas, beau match. Bon évidemment, tu nous as fait quelques manœuvres originales mais bon…

- Oh écoute, c'était assez énervant que le Vif d'Or ne me lâche pas. D'ailleurs, j'aurai bien aimé voir comment tu aurais réagi à ma place.

- Oui, mais moi j'ai pas autant de poitrine. »

Andria rosit et croisa les bras par-dessus ses seins. Elle fit la moue, sans pouvoir tout à fait réprimer un sourire. Hellsington avait toujours su la faire rire.

« Je crois que ça aurait quand même pu faire rire James de se voir te secouer. C'est que ça chatouille, des ailes de Vif d'Or.

- Ca je veux bien te croire. J'ai auditionné pour être Attrapeur avant de me rabattre sur le poste de Batteur. C'était dur de rivaliser avec Jérémia, pendant les séances d'essais.

- J'imagine. Non, moi j'ai été engagé uniquement parce que j'avais aligné un type de septième année à coup de pilon à salamandre. Jérém passait à côté à ce moment-là et à saluer la performance. Chance pour moi, c'était déjà elle la préfète et j'ai pas eu d'ennuis. Elle a lancé un sortilège d'Oubliettes à mec pour qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre.

- Whaou ! Et bin, faut pas te chercher, toi ! Déjà en te voyant manier la batte, ça me serait pas venu à l'idée mais bon.

- Arrête, je suis pas non plus un tank !

- Tu te défends très bien, crois-moi. Mieux que la plupart des autres Batteurs que j'ai vu défiler dans l'équipe avant toi.

- Merci. Je trouve que c'est un bon défouloir… Et ça évite en prime de se cogner des ennuis avec les profs.

- C'est une façon de voir ça. J'avoue que personnellement, je prends plutôt ça du côté symbolique. Puisque je ne peux pas me castagner vraiment avec les gens que je méprise dans les autres Maisons, je me sers de ce poste. Un bon Cognard règle plus facilement les problèmes que de provoquer vraiment les gens. Et en plus, on prend moins de risques. J'ai pas forcément la carrure pour battre Hashley, ou même Potter. »

Andria se raidit. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son nom débarque sur le tapis.

« Pourquoi tu frissonnes ?

-Non, rien.

- C'est Potter ?

- …

- C'est Potter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il t'a fait un truc ?

- Non, non… C'est que… Laisse tomber, c'est un pauvre crétin. »

Hellsington fronça un peu les sourcils, mais un sourire ne tarda pas à se redessiner sur son visage. Même ses yeux se radoucirent un peu.

« C'est dommage que je n'apprenne ça qu'à la fin du match. Je lui aurai envoyé plus de Cognards si j'avais su… »

Andria rougit un peu plus. Plus par réflexe que par vraie coquetterie, elle arrangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et son sourire s'agrandit un peu.

« Hum… Excuse moi, mais… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu poses ta main sur la mienne ? »

Hellsington la retira brusquement et la mit dans sa poche, histoire de montrer à la jeune fille qu'il avait l'intention d'éviter les fuites. Celle-ci le regarda, un peu interloquée, puis glissa sa propre main vers la sienne.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeais… »

Le jeune homme la regarda, étonné. Puis ce fut son tour de rougir. Il attrapa la taille d'Andria et la rapprocha de lui. Sa deuxième main remonta le long de son dos et il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Il caressa ses cheveux, un sourire paisible et rassurant suspendu aux lèvres. Puis il déposa un baiser dans son cou, sur son menton, sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres.

Andria ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par cette scène irréelle. Un bruit de pas brusquement arrêté la ramena à la réalité. Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Elle se décolla vivement de la bouche insatiable du jeune homme qui marqua un temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

Sirius était debout en plein milieu du couloir, figé.

Andria se rassit sur sa chaise et regarda successivement les deux garçons, le visage crispé. Comment avait-elle pu laisser la situation dégénérer à ce point-là ?


End file.
